


Tangled

by SeaofSin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Adrenaline, Against the Wall - Freeform, Awkwardness, Best Friends, Bets & Wagers, Birthdays, Boredom, Caught in the Rain, Chair Sex, Clothed Sex, Clothes Shopping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, F/M, Fear of loss, Fingering, First Kiss, First Time, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forts, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Hand Jobs, Height Differences, Holding Hands, Ice Cream, Jealousy, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, Love Confessions, Massage, Masturbation, NSFW, Nervousness, New Couple, Oral Sex, Parties, Picnics, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Promises, Reunions, Secret Relationship, Self-Doubt, Semi-Public Sex, Separation, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Frustration, Shameless Smut, Sharing Clothes, Shower Sex, Shy, Snowball Fight, Spanking, Surprises, Sweet and Passionate, Teasing, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex, Theft, Tickle Fights, Trying new position, Twincest, appreciation, dom!pietro, explicit - Freeform, fairytales - Freeform, getting caught, half dressed, maxicest, meetings, on the floor, semi-rough sex, shy kisses, sub!wanda, teenage love, wearing each other's clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 58,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaofSin/pseuds/SeaofSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxicest fill for the 30 days OTP challenge (NSFW version)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddles (Naked)

**Author's Note:**

> Maxicest smut. Planned daily updates, prewritten. Will update tags as chapters added.  
> Title of chapter explains kink filled. Various universes.

Cuddles (Naked)  
If there was one thing both of the Maximoff twins hated, it was parties, or at least in Wanda's case, parties that dragged out for an eternity when all she wanted to do was pull Pietro to a corner and kiss him with everything she had. Hiding their relationship was painful, but necessary, and the instant they got home she got to act on all of the impulses she felt when she saw her twin dressed so elegantly, especially when she knew that he had done so just for her sake, since he couldn't care less what the others thought. Of course, he always did look better without any clothes.

The morning after the event Wanda lifted her groggy head as she felt her eyes flutter open, the warm arm draped over her reminding her of last night's activities. Pietro's warm breath fanned over the back of her shoulder as she stretched, awakening her tired muscles.

"Morning, Wanda." Pietro grumbled, sleepiness still thick in his voice.

"Good morning, Pietro. How is my baby brother this morning?" she teased.

"Don't call me that. I'm not a baby." he grunted, and pulled her close to his chest.

"You may not be a baby but you will always be my baby brother." she giggled.

"By thirty seconds! That's hardy "baby"!" he laughed incredulously, and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek.

Wanda rolled over and kissed his chin before cuddling up to his bare chest, hearing the jolly melody of his beating heart. "Don't be ridiculous, I am just being affectionate when I say it, I'm not implying anything about your maturity. Though, that could use some improvement too." she teased, earning an amused huff from her twin.

"Oh, shut up." he laughed, and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head.

They remained like this for a few moments, curled close, with her running her fingers through his feathery hair. She hated how he could always look good, even this early in the morning.

Pietro tangled his fingers in her locks, combing his fingers though them, and gave a heavy sigh of contentment. A goofy grin spread on his face as he locked eyes with her, and he couldn't suppress the urge to kiss her face, over and over again.

Moments like this were what they lived for; to be able to hold each other, to be able to kiss and act as any other couple could. These fleeting moments were held dearest, little exchanges of affection. Affection that, to the outside world, was forbidden.  
Wanda reached up to cradle his face and kiss him properly, their lips caressing each other with tender movements.

"Maybe you should get dressed. I might not be able to resist." Pietro said softly as she pulled back to breathe, his hand meandering down the length of her bare back.

A wicked grin spread across her face and she gave a slight buck of her hips, eliciting a soft groan from Pietro.

"Tease."

"Oh hush, you like it." she purred, and pressed a smooch to his jaw.

"Mmm, I never said I didn't. But you know what I like even better?" he chuckled, leaning in to brush his nose with hers. With slow kisses along her jaw he made his way to her ear, and gave it a soft tug with his teeth, before breathing heavily in her ear. "I like when you make good on your teasing." he whispered, his voice dripping with salacious intent.

She just laughed and pulled him atop her.


	2. Kiss (Naked)

Kiss (Naked)

Pietro stepped out of the shower, shaking his hair as he did to scatter drops of water about. He lifted his head and scanned the room for his towel, which was nowhere in sight, hell, there were no towels anywhere in sight. He pursed his lips as he searched under the sink. He could have sworn he brought one in with him. Sighing, he decided he could just throw his clothes back on for a moment and go find another one. It was then he realized that his clothes, like the towel, had also mysteriously vanished.

A slight smirk came over his face, it seemed Wanda was playing a trick on him. Well, he saw no sense in pretending to be ashamed and begging for the towel.

The door was flung open and he stepped out of the bathroom, a large cloud of steam flowing out of the room, and small beads of water trekked down his body. Wanda was on the edge of their bed, looking wholly shocked at his complete lack of shame as Pietro paraded out to stand in front of her, his arms crossed over his brawny chest and a goofy grin on his face. Pietro couldn't suppress the chuckle that came as her jaw dropped.

"I believe you took my towel. Care to give it back?" he asked, a teasing tone in his voice.

Crimson began to flush her cheeks and her eyes grew wide, clearly she had not been anticipating him to simply walk out bare ass naked without a single hint of shame. Well, of course he would. When has he ever been ashamed of anything he did?

"I know I'm eye candy, but it's not polite to stare." he laughed, breaking her out of her stupor.

A nervous giggle passed her lips, and a blush lit up her cheeks. She stood up, and smiled. "This isn't what I expected, at all." she explained, running a finger over his jaw line.

"I figured." he replied with a raunchy wink. His lips quirked into a sexy smirk before he leaned forward to give her a soft kiss, just the barest brushing of their lips before he reached past her to grab the towel she had been sitting on.

"I'd watch out if I were you, I might want to play the same trick on you someday." Pietro said, feeling smug as he observed her lust ridden face. With a quick turn, he walked back into the bathroom, the towel draped over his shoulder so she could get a nice view of his ass.

The last thing he heard as he shut the door was Wanda's frustrated cry of "Oh, come on!"


	3. First Time

First Time

At age twelve Wanda realized for the first time just how in love with her brother she was. He had been cuddling her close, stroking her hair, and she realized she wanted him and only him to hold her like this. She snuggled herself closer to his shoulder, breathing in his familiar scent.

She's never been happier in her life.

Age thirteen was the first time she told him.

"Pietro?" she asked. It was late, and dark, and she wasn't really sure if he was awake or not.

To her surprise, he answered her. "Yeah?"

"I have something important to say..." She said, her voice wavering slightly, and immediately she was beginning to regret it. What if she scared him off? What if this ruined their relationship? What if? _What if?_

She pushed away those thoughts, she had to tell him, he deserved to know. She couldn't hold it in anymore, she loved him, so much, and she wanted to express it. Swallowing her pride, and the overwhelming fear she felt building in her belly, she sat up, and pulled him up so she could look him in the eye, their mesmerizing blue color luminous in the low light.

"I love you, Pietro."

"I love you too. What do you need to tell me?"

At first she felt a bit stunned, but then she couldn't help but laugh, realizing how often they said these words to each other.

"No, that's not it. I _love_ you. I'm in love with you..." she confessed, her voice cracking as all of her confidence left her in one fell swoop. It felt as though her heart had leapt up into her throat, choking her, yet allowing her to speak exactly what it felt. And what it felt was nothing but overwhelming love and adoration for him.

He sat there for a moment, quiet, and her worst fears began to race through her mind. She felt like she was drowning, like she couldn't breathe. She may have just driven away the only person she loves, the only person she needs...

"I love you too. I'm pretty sure I've always felt that way. Whenever I said I love you, I always meant "I'm in love with you". I should have said it, long ago."

With those words, she felt like she could breathe again.

At age fourteen she kissed him for the first time. She had done so a bit on a whim.

"You know, I really like this, being close to you." she had whispered, curled up against him, and his arm wrapped over her shoulder.

"I like it too. I like having you by my side. It's just feels natural, like you belong there." he responded, and wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"Of course we belong at each other's side. We're twins after all. You can never separate twins."

"Well, not these twins, anyhow. I promise, I'll always be there for you. I'll always take care of you." he vowed.

"More like _I'll_ have to take care of _you._  You couldn't last a day without me." she half joked.

"Oh, hush!" he laughed, and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"If you're going to kiss me, at least do it properly." she teased, not quite sure why she was suddenly feeling so bold. She chalked it up to being around him. Being with him always made her feel stronger, as though she could accomplish anything, as though she could stand against the world, and survive whatever it was they threw at her, so long as he was at her side.

Pietro furrowed his brow at this. "Properly? As in... really kiss you?" he asked, tentatively. He seemed scared, as though he was worried he misunderstood her, and was afraid of frightening her by asking for something she wasn't ready to do.

"Yes..." she whispered breathily, and leaned in close, so close that the tips of their noses grazed each other's, gazing at him with half lidded eyes.

He gave a soft sigh. "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that..." he whispered, and slowly inched his way towards her, until their lips just barely touched.

Hesitantly, he began to lean even closer, until their mouths were in full contact, and their eyes slipped closed as they savored the contact. His hands cupped her face, caressing her cheeks gently, and she slowly slid her hand up his right arm, to clasp his hand in hers. She broke the kiss, and slowly turned her head to kiss his palm.

They remained close, their foreheads resting against the other's, their breath mingling in the cool air.

Wanda smiled. "That was..."

"Incredible." Pietro finished for her, a sweet smile on his lips.

"I love you, Pietro. So much." she mumbled.

"And I love you. I love you more than anything else in this life, and I always will." he promised, and griped her hand to place it on the left side of his chest, just over his heart, where she could feel its pulse against her palm. "You feel that? It beats only for you."

And she knew it was so.

They were fifteen when she first began to develop certain urges. She developed the need to kiss him harder, faster, deeper. She needed him to be closer, so much closer... She wanted to feel his skin on hers.

And she could pinpoint one of the moments she was sure helped awaken this.

They had been kissing fervently, running their fingers over the other's body and through the other's hair, when Pietro had pulled back unexpectedly, and lightly guided her off his lap.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" she asked, confused by his sudden change in attitude. He's never pushed her away before...

"No, not at all. It's just... Something else." he explained lamely, pretending to study his shoes in order to avoid her questioning glances.

"Something else? What could have possibly made you want to stop?" she questioned, not happy with his answer.

"You're a beautiful woman, and I'm a guy who is very attracted to you. Take a guess." he sighed, and drew his knees to his chest, looking a bit embarrassed.

It struck her exactly what he meant. "Oh." was all she could think to say.

Inside she could feel a slight pang, as though she liked hearing this. It felt nice to know she had this effect on him.

There was a heat building in her body, making her realize that _yes_ , she did like that, very much.

At eighteen they made love for the first time.

It was late at night, just like the night she had confessed to him. It was warm, and she just couldn't sleep.

"Pietro?" she whispered, quietly, for fear that he was asleep and she would wake him.

"Yeah?" he mumbled, and rolled onto his side to face her.

"You ever wonder what things would be like if we weren't brother and sister?" she asked quietly. It had been on her mind for a while now, the things she could do with him if they hadn't shared the same blood, the things that would be okay in the eyes of everyone else... Marrying him, having children with him, kissing him in public, making love to him...

"Nope. Why should I?" he answered, and threw his arm around her waist to draw her closer.

"Because there's just so many things society wants to forbid us, all because we share flesh and blood. So many things I want to do, and we can never have because everyone else says no..."

He cut her off with a kiss. "Who says we have to follow society's rules? We owe the rest of the world nothing, not when they've taken everything from us. The only thing that matters, dear sister, is you and me. No one else."

She smiled faintly at this, and kissed his cheek. "I suppose you're right. We owe nothing to anyone."

"I love you, and if society damns it, then so be it. It doesn't matter to me."

Wanda's smile widened, and she climbed on top of him to kiss him soundly. His hands found their way to her hips, holding her tightly, and responding to her kisses with equal passion.

Soft breaths and quiet moans escaped their lips as they held each other, kissing each other as though their lives depended on it. His tongue found its way into her mouth, and she lightly sucked on it as though it were candy (though she would be lying if she said that candy was better than his kisses). Beneath her, Pietro began to shift, moving his hips slightly as if to avoid contact with hers.

She pulled away from their kiss. "No. Don't. I want this. I want to feel it. I want to make love with you." She panted, cupping his face so she could hold his gaze.

He simply stared at her, looking taken aback. "I... Are you sure? You know this will hurt, right?" he said once he finally found his voice.

"I know. But I also know you will be gentle, you always are." she said with a nod of affirmation.

He chewed his lip, looking still a bit hesitant. "Tell me what is uncomfortable, and I will stop immediately. Okay?"

"I know." she replied, and kissed him gently.

She rolled herself off of him, and settled herself on her back so he could hover over her.

"So, how do we do this?" he asked as he looked her up and down.

Her eyes widened in shock. "Wait, you don't know how to make love?" she asked incredulously.

He gave a soft huff of amusement. "No, nothing like that. I'm wording things badly. What I mean is, do you just want the trousers gone, or...?" his voice trailed off, as though he was embarrassed to say the next word.

"I want everything off. No one comes around here, we should be fine."

Pietro nodded and slid off of her briefly so he could begin pulling off his hoodie and grubby t-shirt, and she followed suit, unbuttoning her dress so she could toss it to the side. Next went her stockings and his trousers. She was about to reach behind and unclip her bra, but he stopped her.

"Just wait a moment, I want to take this in." he mumbled, and guided her atop his lap. His lips immediately went to hers, searing her soul with a burning passion. She could feel emotion blossom in her chest, pure love and devotion, with a tinge of lust seeping in. She knew she wouldn't be able to push away that lust forever, not when he was growing aroused beneath her, making itself evident with the stiffness she felt against her thigh.

"I love you. I've always loved you, and I always will. Until my last breath and beyond, I swear this to you." he whispered reverently, tangling the fingers of his left hand with hers so that their palms were pressed together.

"I... Damn you, how am I supposed to respond to that? I... I love you so much... I just... There are no words... God, I feel pathetic. You bare your soul to me, and I can't even respond..." she mumbled, resting her forehead to his.

"You don't have to. I know that you love me, just as much as I love you. Sometimes, no words are better than any at all."

Slowly, she reached for his right hand, and placed over her left breast, just above her heart. "You feel that? It beats only for you." she choked out, echoing the loving words he had spoken long ago.

They couldn't contain themselves any longer, and they let their lips crash in a heated frenzy, over and over again, until all they knew was each other, and this steady warmth that was blossoming into a raging inferno. Pietro's hands made their way to her back, reaching for the clasp of her bra, fiddling with it before giving up with a huff of annoyance.

"Here, let me." she whispered, and reached behind her to unhook the garment, letting it slowly slide down her arms. His eyes were fervent, and filled with wonderment as he looked at her bare breasts for the first time.

"God, what did I do to deserve you? You're so beautiful..." he breathed, lifting a shaky hand to settle it on her hip.

"I could ask the same thing." she replied, taking his hand and guiding it up to her breast, rubbing his fingers gently.

Anxiously, he tried to pull his hand away, but she kept it there firmly.

"There's no shame in this, Pietro. I'm yours to touch, yours to love." With a nod he ended his resistance, allowing his hand to remain at her breast until he grew brave enough to knead at it curiously.

Wanda let out a soft groan as he did, enjoying how it felt, how it further ignited the burn inside of her. She was certain that soon the flames would consume them both. Clearly, her increasing arousal only served to further his, as she felt him twitch beneath her, and he let out a soft sigh.

"I love you. Make love to me." she mumbled, stroking the back of his neck with her free hand, the other still tangled with his.

"I love you too. I would be honored to." he replied, and pressed one last gentle kiss to her mouth before guiding her onto her back. She lifted her hips so he could pull her panties down, completely exposing her to his heated gaze. He let out a low, heady moan at this, a moan that shot sparks down her spine and straight into her groin.

"Once we do this, we can't take it back. You sure?" he asked, his voice firm to let her know he was serious.

"I'm absolutely certain. I'm more certain about this than I've ever been about anything else in my life." she affirmed.

He nodded, and began to tug off his underpants, wiggling his hips a little as he did so, and freeing his hard length. Wanda couldn't stop the helpless little whimper of arousal that passed her lips as another shot of electricity ran through her, a whimper that he took as fear.

"You sure about this? You sound frightened..."

"I'm sure. I'm not scared. Far from it. I want you." she panted, and reached her arms for him.

He settled himself above her, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, drawing him close. Slowly he began to push into her, making the smallest of movements and watching her every reaction. Once he was fully seated, he stilled himself, looking her over for any signs of discomfort. "You okay? How do you feel?"

"Perfect, just perfect. I'm surprised, it doesn't really hurt." she noted, and pressed a kiss to his neck.

"Well, I'm glad you're not hurting. I couldn't stand to make you ache." he said, and reached for her hands, which were beside her head, and twining their fingers together. He slightly lifted himself to check her. "You're bleeding a little, you sure it doesn't hurt?"

"No, not at all. It feels amazing, like you belong there. Here. With me."

He gave her a soft smile, and squeezed her hand.

"I love you. I know I've said it again and again, but I mean it." she whispered, and began to rock her hips to encourage him to move. Slowly he withdrew himself, and just as slowly he pushed back in, eliciting a gasp from his twin.

"I know, I love you too. We share the same blood, the same flesh, and the same love." he answered. Feeling a bit more bold, he continued to move within her, leading to low moans from both of them.

They moved in unison, fitting perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle. Every breath and every sigh was precious, and they both took their time to catalog the other's reaction. Wanda reached her head up to kiss his mouth. He sighed and unraveled one of their hands so he could tangle his fingers into her hair, and she reached up to grip the back of his neck, bringing him to her. Hot, open mouthed kisses were exchanged, and they gasped and moaned directly into their twin's mouth.

"Pietro, love, I'm close." she breathed as she began to feel her pleasure coming to a peak, a peak was sure she would tumble over soon.

He seemed stunned, as though he wasn't expecting to be able to make her happy, let alone bring her to the brink of pleasure. He couldn't respond, instead, just kissed her cheeks, nose, forehead, anything he could reach, and muttered "I love you, I love you." over and over.

With one final push, she crashed, feeling pleasure wash over her in waves, and a warm, tingly feeling spread its way through her body. She panted as she clutched him, digging her fingers into the nape of his neck. He too, was panting and moaning, still moving slowly within her. She tenderly kissed the beading sweat off his face, and whispered words of desire, encouraging him to follow her down, and crash.

One more thrust and he did, shuddering above her as he emptied himself inside of her. He took to nuzzling her neck, peppering it with soft kisses and nips, while she absentmindedly stroked his hair, trying to regain her composure.

"That was..." Pietro began.

And Wanda finished. "Incredible."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This.chapter. So what happened was, I wrote two drafts for this prompt, typed them both and then edited them both. So up until about two days ago, I had to pick which one I wanted to use. I chose this one for reasons of fluff. Maybe I'll post the other as a separate one shot.


	4. Half Dressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semi continuation of chapter 2.

Dressed/naked (half dressed)

"Damn it, Pietro!" she shrieked as she opened her dresser. He'd gotten his revenge for her little towel theft prank by stealing all of her trousers. Where they were, she didn't know.

Wanda slammed her dresser closed as she heard a chuckle in the kitchen, the little rat! Another shriek of anger passed her lips when she opened her shirt drawer to find it just as barren. With a grimace she went to their closet, praying that he at least forgot about her dresses. Instead, all she found were his jogging hoodies. Apparently, he had been very thorough when planning this prank.

Throwing her hands in the air, she turned around and stormed out of their bedroom and into the kitchen. Pietro quirked his brow as she charged in only clad in a orange bra and a mismatched pair of powder blue panties, complete with a Quicksilver style lightning bolt running diagonally down the front.

"Something wrong?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"Where is my stuff?!" she demanded to know, slapping her palms on the kitchen table.

"Why would I know?" he lied, his eyes roving her form, seemingly fixated on her panties. A hungry look flashed in his eyes. Of all the times for him to have stolen her clothes, it just had to be when she was wearing the article of clothing he found most adorable on her. Knowing him, he probably planned it that way.

"Don't do this! Give me my stuff back!" she crossed her arms over her chest, pushing her breasts out.

"Poor Wanda, seems you've misplaced your things." he teased, and brought his mug of coffee up to his smirking lips to take a sip.

"You're being an ass." she growled, and rolled her eyes.

"When am I not?"

With a loud huff of annoyance, she turned her back to him, determined to give him the cold shoulder until he returned her clothing.

Chuckling, he gave a playful swat to her undergarment clad bottom, making her squeak in surprise. "They're in the wash. I thought you might appreciate me doing the laundry for once." he said, standing up to press a quick peck to her cheek.

"They were _clean_!" she stammered, looking shocked.

"Well, no one said it wasn't revenge."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, today actually had a different prompt, and I have it written, but something about it just isn't working for me. I bumped up the prompt for day seven to replace it so I can have a few days to look over my work, try to find what about it I don't like, maybe give it an entire re-haul. The prompt meant for today will be moved to day seven to replace this one. Sorry about that. :(


	5. Oral

Oral

Wanda plopped herself on the couch, searching for the tv remote briefly before flicking on the television. Netflix was calling her name, even if Pietro had called dibs on the television for the evening. By the time he had returned home, she was half an episode in to her new show. He seated himself next to her with a smile.

"Well, I guess calling dibs did nothing. What are you watching anyways?"

"Daredevil. It's quite good." she replied, her eyes still glued to the television.

"A documentary? When did you get into those?" he sighed. He tried to get her attention for a brief moment so he could at least get a "welcome home" kiss, but she swatted him away.

"You always hog the TV. Let me have my night." she replied.

"Fine, you can have the TV, but in exchange I want a kiss." he said with a smile, puckering his lips playfully.

"Oh, come on. Didn't you have enough of those this morning?" she laughed, and gave him a quick peck on the mouth before returning her attention to the television.

"I can never have enough of your kisses." he replied, and threw his arm around her shoulder. She leaned her head into his chest, feeling at ease.

Pietro, on the other hand, was devoting his energy to trying to get her attention, first by stroking her hair, then by kissing her cheeks and nibbling her ear. When that failed he went for his fail safe plan.

Pietro snuck a hand up her shirt, so slowly that she decided to pay it no mind, at least until he started to move his fingers, tickling her.

"Really, Pietro? A tickle fight?" Wanda chuckled as his fingers trailed to her belly, moving in quick flickers to elicit laughter from her.

"Heck yeah, a tickle fight!" he laughed, running his fingers quickly over her, pushing her to her back as he continued to pull delighted laughter from her. He dragged his fingers up her sides, making her fall apart in helpless giggles.

She wriggled beneath him, trying to escape his devilish fingers, determined to give him a taste of his own medicine.

He briefly lifted his fingers, trying to reach for the sensitive spot under her arms, which she took full advantage of.

"Oh, no you don't! I always win in these kinds of situations!" she laughed, and shoved her hand up his shirt to tickle his back, making him withdraw his hands as he began to laugh.

She took this advantage to roll them, so he was beneath her. Running her torturous fingers over his belly made him fall apart in a fit of giggles, and he was pleading in between bouts of laughter "Stop! Stop! I surrender! Wanda, please stop!"

Wanda smirked down at him and kissed him quickly before smothering his neck with warm kisses. Seeing him plead like that always could get her hot, and she knew exactly how to get him really begging.

She began to kiss her way down her twin's body, causing Pietro's breath to hitch.

"Wanda..." he moaned as she kissed the front of his jeans, and she gave him a smile as he reacted. Latching her teeth to one of his belt loops, she gave it a playful tug.

Wanda unbuttoned him and pulled down his zipper before she pushed the fabric out of the way to expose his cock. "You wanna get hard for me, baby?" she purred, running her finger seductively down his length.

Pietro gave a low grunt of amusement and flashed her a lopsided smile. "Depends, think you can entertain me into it?" he teased.

She gave him a wicked smirk, and slowly leaned in to flicker her tongue over his tip.

His jaw dropped in surprise before he quickly tried to regain his composure. "Well, I suppose that's an interesting enough way." he chuckled, trying to bring back his lost bravado.

She simply laughed and kissed the tip again, feeling him harden in her hand as his interest was piqued. Within moments he was fully erect, and she wrapped her lips around him, taking him fully in and moving her hands to his thighs. His fingers reached down to tangle with hers, holding her hands tightly, lovingly. Her lipstick stained the base of his erection as she slowly withdrew to swirl her tongue over his head, sucking tenderly at it. He panted her name and clenched his fingers, further tightening their grip on each other. She had to admit, she liked it best this way, they way they would remain entwined.

With a groan, Wanda sunk her lips back down to his base, swallowing around him. He was cursing and panting, his sweet little moans making her feel wanton. Pietro's eyes slipped closed, and he let his head fall to the side. She pulled off with a "pop", wet and filthy. "Look at me, Pietro. I want to see you react." she cooed. He chewed his lip and lifted his head to look at her again. "Good. I want to see your face as I pleasure you." she chuckled before taking him back into her warm, wet mouth.

Letting her tongue flicker quickly against him, she made him practically scream with delight. "Wanda, Wanda, Wanda! F- ah, ah!" he chanted, resisting the urge to buck against her.

Smiling around him, she let out a hum of contentment and she took to bobbing her head, taking special care to kiss and tease the sensitive tip of his cock as she did. By now, he was practically little more than a whimpering mess, pleading with her. "I can't take it... Please, please..." he whispered hoarsely. In response, Wanda took him whole, keeping their eyes locked.

He came with a harsh cry of delight, her name on his lips. She pulled off and held his gaze as she swallowed his release with a smile, making him shiver. He was panting, lying limply against the couch while Wanda curled up against him and rested her head on his chest to hear his heavily beating heart. With a sigh of contentment, he tucked an errant lock of hair behind her ear, before trailing his fingers down her jaw to capture her chin.

"Lie back, Wanda. If you think I'm not reciprocating, then you are dead wrong."


	6. Clothed Getting Off

Clothed Getting Off

This was supposed to be a simple and quick mission, go in, intimidate Klaw, get the Vibranium, and get out. Then the Avengers decided to show up.

Pietro couldn't help the anger he felt when Stark decided to show up in his gaudy tin suit, pretending like he was some damn hero, and not a murderer who had supplied weapons for years to aid civil wars in Sokovia.

"This is comfortable?" Pietro had asked, glancing over his shoulder to Wanda, who looked like she wanted nothing more than to throw him on the ground and just _ride_ him. He could feel her sexual frustration in the back of his mind and her pride at how he was tearing Stark down. Her powers allowed her to project what she felt onto him, and vise versa, keeping them forever linked. It was quite handy, particularly for communication. They had to focus for now, but he'd be glad to help her with that frustration once the Avengers were gone. "Like old times?" he asked, looking down at the weaponry below.

Stark had said that it was never his life. What a lie.

How could he say that to their faces when his name had been inscribed on the shell that had stared them in the face, threatening to take their lives?

Ultron was bantering with the Avengers, making stupid jokes, when a brawl had broken out, and Pietro took off in a dash.

Wanda began to get to work, disabling the Avengers one by one, paralyzing them with fear and trapping them within their own minds. It was when she was about to deal with the archer that he felt it. A jolt of pain stung quickly through his mind, telling him that Wanda was hurt, that he let her get hurt. He felt like such a failure.

There she was, standing there, an arrow planted firmly on her forehead, administering jolts of electricity to her head. She looked like she was in so much pain, and he couldn't stop the guilt that rushed through him, nor the overwhelming hatred he felt for the man who had done this to her. Nobody could lay a finger on her like that.

He threw the archer through the glass window before turning to his precious sister, yanking the arrow off her forehead. He lifted her into his arms, quickly looking her over and feeling even worse. Dashing off, he brought them outside of the ship, placing her down and stroking her shoulders.

"Wanda, are you okay? Please, tell me you're okay..." he asked, cupping her face in his hands.

"Pietro? It hurts... What did he do to me?" she whimpered, shaking.

"Shh, it's okay baby, I'm here. I'm here." he soothed, holding her hands and pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

She was panting and flinching in agony, and he knelt in front of her, fearful about how long this would last.

He offered to kill the man who did this to her, he should have done it earlier, but she insisted on finishing her mission. Pietro was so entirely proud of Wanda, for what she did to those irritating Avengers, exposing the Hulk for the monster he was, sending him off to the city to expose the Avengers for the frauds they were. She sat down with a sigh as the Hulk leapt off into the distance.

"It is done."

"But what about you? Are you alright?" he asked, squeezing her hands.

"It's getting better." she replied, squeezing back.

"Is there anything I can do for you? How can I make it better?"

It seemed she did have one particular idea in mind...

Their lips crashed, again and again, their tongues brushing together as they groped at each other. He reached back to undo her ponytail, he always did love her long hair loose. Pietro's hips began to buck on instinct against hers, rubbing his clothed, stiff cock against the crotch of her panties.

"Fucking clothes, in the way." he swore, feeling horribly restricted by his jeans.

"Hush, just keep going." Wanda encouraged. One hand clutched at his jacket, and the other at her skirts, keeping them high on her waist so he could grind against her.

"We could just get naked. I mean, we shouldn't have an issue. You can use my jacket as a blanket." he panted. Yet his hips still canted into hers, unwilling to stop the delightful friction between them.

"Those pesky Avengers could be back at any time. Just keep going..." she reasoned.

Pietro sighed and nuzzled his nose into her neck. "Damn them, ruining everything." he grumbled.

"Agreed. Ah well, it still feels fantastic." Wanda moaned, arching her back.

"You don't have to deal with certain... restrictions." Pietro answered in return, a hint of discomfort in his voice.

"Poor baby." she teased, stroking his hair.

"I mean it, jeans aren't exactly erection friendly."

"Mmm, well, does it at least still feel good enough? I'm sure you can still get off like this. Ooh, faster, that's the spot." she gasped, sending a new jolt of arousal down his spine, so much so that it almost _hurt_.

He responded, his hips speeding up to make her squeak with delight. "Ohh, yes! Perfect, just perfect." she babbled, clutching the white wisps of his hair firmly.

Pietro rubbed his nose against hers, an act of gentle intimacy they had developed over the many years they spent together, and kept his pace. His eyes locked with hers, making him feel lost in their green depths.

Two more thrusts and she was shuddering against him, gulping in air, and he could feel her telepathy extend it to him, sharing that pleasure with him. He gave a quiet groan and followed her down, making the front of his jeans grow damp with his release.

He was smiling down at her, feeling smug that he had managed to make his dear sister release without even having to undress either of them.

They panted and held each other close for a moment, until he leaned in to kiss her.

"Thanks, love." she sighed, and leaned into his arms.

"No worries. Now, if you'll excuse me for a minute, I need to go steal a new pair of trousers."


	7. Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe-Parents Survive, no powers

Masturbation

Pietro knew from a very early age that he loved his sister, far more than he should. He also knew he should keep it a secret.

Their parents were concerned about how close the twins were. They would hold hands frequently, exchange little kisses on the cheeks just as often, and refused to separate at any time of day. When they had found Pietro cuddled up with Wanda in her bed one morning near their eighth birthday, they decided they needed an apartment where the two would have separate rooms.

Pietro, of course, threw a fit about this, protesting that Wanda was his twin, and therefore they have to share a room. "You don't understand! I need to be there!" he whined when his father had sat him down on his new bed. Pietro was sullen, and crossed his arms over his chest as he kicked his heels against the bed frame.

"You're growing up. You will need the privacy later." their father had assured him, and ruffled his hair.

"I don't care about privacy, I care about Wanda!" he pouted, giving a loud huff.

"And that's good. It's good to care about your sister. However, the both of you are going to grow up soon, and sharing a room just wouldn't be right anymore." their father tried to explain.

"Says who? I can share my room with Wanda, nobody else comes into our house besides our family, so nobody will see it and care." Pietro argued.

"It's just not right. You'll understand when you're older." their father promised.

Pietro vowed he never would.

Pietro would sneak into Wanda's bed at night. He would always wait until eleven at night, when he knew that his parents would be asleep, and tip-toe quietly to his twin's room. She would always be waiting for him, neither of them could sleep unless the other was there, and slide over in the bed to make room for the both of them.

By the time they were on the brink of becoming teenagers they got very good about sneaking around, and they learned to strategize. It had become a well practiced system they both knew by heart: they would alternate every other day who would leave their bed to visit the other, always at eleven in the night, and always leave by five thirty in the morning. Their parents were none the wiser for it, and they got to have their twin by their side.

It was also by this time that Pietro began to notice how pretty Wanda was. To him, she was the single most beautiful thing he's ever seen, with her glossy curls, emerald green eyes, and her pretty pink lips that he longed to kiss. He imagined that they must taste of that cherry lip balm she wore, but underneath it she must taste ever better. He didn't know what it would be, but he did know that it would taste distinctly of Wanda, and that alone made it automatically better than any stupid lip balm. He could just imagine it: kissing her softly, holding her hands in his, finally learning what her lips would feel like against his...

While he was lost in his thoughts he realized that his body was buzzing, his blood racing.

Now he thought he understood what his father meant.

At sixteen Pietro really began to understand the need for privacy. Wanda had grown increasingly gorgeous as time went by, and he couldn't stop thinking about her. His hormones would not leave him alone about her, constantly driving him crazy. It also didn't help that Wanda was a girl who had little to no shame around him.

He remembered one specific incident very well, in which Wanda had returned home after going shopping, and insisting that he see what she bought, and not just in the bag.

She was going through her clothing, trying on all of her new dresses and shirts, giving him very gratuitous shots of her behind and her bra clad breasts. Pietro just simply had to sit there with his fists clenched and a smile on his face, determined to not let his hormones win and force him to either leave the room to relieve himself, or to kiss her and expose his little secret. At least this was good fantasy fuel for when he did get some alone time, his hormones reasoned.

He hated it. He just wanted to be in love with her, and he didn't need his stupid teenage needs interfering, constantly reminding him of just how hot his sister was, and forcing him to leave her so he could deal with the product of his urges.

How was it that just the sight of his sister in a bra and underwear was more exhilarating than any other fantasies he's tried to entertain? None of the other girls in school really could arouse him, but one little thought of his sister and he was ready to explode. He decided that it must be because he was in love with her, and that his love must have only served to heighten his desires towards her.

And how could he have not fallen for her? She was so loving, so kind... She took care of him, and he in turn would take care of her. This love couldn't have been a sin, not if it was born out of such pure adoration and devotion, he reasoned.

His darling Wanda was his sun, and he was forever happy to orbit around her. He knew that she too cared deeply for him. He was afraid to ask to what extent, not for fear that she would not return his love, but for fear that she _would_. Should she reciprocate, then what? They would be forever doomed to hide their affection. She deserved better.

Wanda seemed to take note of his zoning out, and snapped her fingers to get Pietro's attention. "Earth to Pietro. You in there?" she giggled, leaning close.

"Huh? Yeah, fine. No problem here. Nope. None at all." he babbled, hoping to cover up any of his feelings he may have exposed. He had to cross his legs to avoid having her discover the evidence of his overt interest.

"Yeah, that's really not suspicious at all." she said sarcastically. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." he lied, trying to avoid her eyes. She had such an uncanny ability to tell when someone was lying.

"Talk to me." she said, and seated herself on the edge of her bed before patting the spot next to her, indicating she wanted him to sit next to her.

Sighing, Pietro shook his head no, not because he didn't want to sit next to her, but because he didn't want to scare her off because of his obvious arousal.

"So, why are you zoning out? You look like you've got something big on your mind." she said, folding her hands on her lap. Part of him wanted to reach out and grab them in his, that would calm him down.

"Nothing, it's... There's this girl, okay? I really, really, really like her. A lot. Like, I think I'm in love with her. But I can't tell her, because there's something that is in the way." he said, supposing that telling half-truths would be better than lying to her.

"Is that so? Who is she? Someone I know?" she asked. He didn't know if he was imagining it or not, but he swore there was a tinge of jealousy to her voice.

"Nobody important. I just really want to be with her, but I can't. That's why I'm a bit out of it." he sighed.

To his surprise, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "It's okay. I'm sure things will work themselves out in due time." she said, running her fingers over his back in soothing patterns.

He said nothing, and crushed her tighter to him.

That night he retired early, needing some "alone time", desperately.

She was on his mind the entire time, his mind pulling up the images he saw today as he firmly stroked himself. Sometimes, he hated being a teenager.

Wanda was probably waiting for him, but right now he was in no state to jump into bed with her, not until he took the edge off. With heavy breaths he pictured her, kissing her, running his curious hands over her beautiful body. He continued to stroke himself, moans bubbling out of his throat quietly as he instead imagined that it was her dainty fingers running over his cock. He wondered how she would sound, how her moans would be. They must be sweet, prettier than music.

He groaned as he pumped himself faster, imaging her on her back, moaning and panting beneath him, begging for his touch, telling him how much she loved him, how much she wanted him. This was more than enough to push him over the edge, and he spilled himself into his tissues that he had on standby.

He was pretty sure he's never had this intense a rush from self servicing.

When it became eleven he snuck his way into her room, making sure to be as quiet as possible as he made his way past his mother and father's room. Turning the door knob, he was about to slide in her dark room when he heard it.

She was breathing heavily, and making soft little whining noises... Almost like... Oh no. Pietro felt a flush of heat rush through him. He hadn't meant to interfere with her "alone time".

He was about to close her door, and slide away to leave her be, but was immediately distracted by her breathy moan of "Pietro..." He just stood there, feeling a bit stunned. Was she still fantasizing? Or had she seen him? Panicking, he darted back to his room, and threw himself on his bed.

Okay. He could handle this. It was just a mistake, certainly she couldn't have been thinking of him while she was touching herself, right? Hope welled up in his chest, praying that it were so, but fear ate at his mind, telling him that she had simply seen him, and was asking him to leave.

He buried his face in his pillow, wanting to just scream in frustrated confusion.

Being a teenager _sucked_.

The next day Wanda was ignoring him. It seemed that either he had pissed her off by telling her he was in love with someone, or she had noticed that he had accidentally barged in on her, and was too embarrassed to talk to him right now.

Either way he felt guilty as hell.

By midday she finally decided to open up to him, expressing her interest in who this mysterious girl was.

"Come on, just tell me. I promise I won't tell her. Promise." she had pleaded, her green eyes wide. He almost wanted to give in right there.

"I can't. Sorry." he sighed, and put his book down.

"Why not?! This is ridiculous, just tell me!" she pouted, pushing her plump lower lip out. He couldn't stop himself from staring, really wishing he could just kiss her.

"Just stop pressing the issue. I'm not telling." he replied, feeling terrible. He's never denied her anything before.

She simply stormed out of the room, making him feel worse than ever.

He hoped he wasn't showing up uninvited that night as he made his way to her room. The last thing he needed was to piss her off even more. He had made sure to knock, very quietly, to avoid a situation like last night's. When he didn't hear her reply, he decided to just slide in and hope for the best.

"Wanda?" he whispered.

She was sitting up, her knees drawn to her chest. "I want to know who she is. I'm your sister, I deserve to know." she said, lifting her chin defiantly.

He sighed, and sat down next to her. "I can't. I just can't..."

"Why not? You tell me everything! What's so different about this?" she hissed, leaning in close to him.

"It just is! I can't hurt you like that..." Pietro sighed.

"Tell me! I want to know who this girl is." she grumbled.

"Why does it matter so much to you?" he asked, looking deeply into her stunning green eyes.

"It... It just does, okay? So, who is she?" she replied quietly.

They sat there quietly for a few brief moments, Wanda still leaning in close.

"Fine, give me some hints." she demanded.

Pietro sighed, he could never deny her anything. "She has curly brunette hair. The curls are glossy and beautiful and I would love nothing more than to run my fingers through them. She has the most vivid green eyes, and every time I look into them, I feel as though I could hold her gaze forever, and be happy. She's smart, funny, sassy, and the best of all... She's my best friend. I've loved her for forever." he said, his heart simply spilling out. He flinched as he said his final thoughts. She now knew, and he was preparing himself for whatever would come next.

"I... It's me?" she whispered, shocked. Her eyes were wide, and her breathing was heavy, making him fearful that he had done the wrong thing, and that she would never want to see him again.

"It's always been you. It always will be." he couldn't stop himself from saying.

"I... I love you too. That's why I was so insistent, I was jealous. I thought some other girl had stolen your heart." she confessed, reaching her hands out to hold his.

"Never. I will only love you. I've been in love with you for the longest time." he promised, squeezing her fingers in his.

"Me too. For as long as I can remember." she whispered with a smile, leaning in close to him.

He finally got to taste Wanda's lips, kissing away that cherry lip balm to discover Wanda's distinct taste. He was right, he did like it far more than the artificial cherry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the prompt meant for day four. Sorry about that.


	8. "Skype" Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was Skype sex, but these two have a far better way of dealing with that.

"Skype" Sex

Hydra had separated them, but they couldn't keep them apart forever, no matter how many walls were between them. Wanda's telepathy began to develop, her control over it grew stronger so she could communicate with him through the walls. Words of comfort and love were passed between them, words of encouragement to build their strength.

The first night she had full control over her powers surprised them both.

It had been late, but neither could sleep: Pietro due to his high energy and Wanda due to the excessive buzz of everyone's thoughts ringing in her mind.

She squeezed her eyes shut, throwing the thin blanket of her cot over her face, as if it could shut out the world.

"Pietro, I miss you. You would make it go away." she thought, her restless mind trying to find comfort. "I miss you so bad. Please, Pietro, make it stop. Make the noise stop."

"I've lost it. I'm hearing her voice now..." his voice rang in her mind.

"Pietro? Pietro, is that you?" Her eyes grew wide, praying that he could hear her, praying she could focus on him and block out the rest.

"God, I miss her... I can hear her voice, my mind is gone..." Pietro's thoughts were sad, scattered, and fast all at once.

"Pietro, slow down. I love you, can you hear me?" she pleaded, hoping to get through to him.

"Oh if only. I hear her in my mind, if only she were here..."

"Pietro, it's me. I can hear you, can you hear me?"

"Wanda, I miss you. I've gone mad without you."

"Pietro, it is me. It's Wanda. I can hear you in my mind. I can hear everyone in my mind. I can communicate with everyone." she tried to explain.

Pietro's confusion bled into his mind, and she could feel it.

"It hurts, Pietro. It hurts. I can feel everything, I can hear everything. All of their thoughts, blaring in my mind. Help me. Talk to me." she begged.

"Wanda? Is... Is this real? Or am I simply mad?" he questioned everything, blaming his racing thoughts and the drugs Hydra had used to sedate him earlier.

"Yes, it's real, I'm real. Please, help me. I can't block them out." she pleaded, clutching the bedsheets close, using her pillow as a stand in for his body.

"Is this what they did to you? They made you a mind reader?" he asked, and she could feel his mind slow slightly as he grew more comfortable.

"Yes, I read minds, all of them. There's so many." she felt her body relax as his voice comforted her, familiar and wanted, unlike everyone else's thoughts. "And what of you? What did they do to you?"

"I don't know... It's hard to explain. Everything feels slow, like I'm the only one moving at normal speed. I think they said something about increased homeothermy, I don't know. I see everything slower..."

She frowned, well this certainly explained why he was thinking fast all of the time.

"But this doesn't matter anymore, you're speaking to me, you're alive. That's all that matters. I was so scared... I thought you..." His thoughts began to trail off, diving into the darkest realms of his mind.

"Shh.. Don't think that way. We're both alive. That's what matters, you said so yourself." she soothed, hoping to avoid making his thoughts turbulent again.

"I've missed you, I love you, so much, and I want you back." he said, a melancholy tone bleeding into his thoughts.

"I miss you too. I miss your kiss, I miss your warmth, I miss your comforting presence." She let out a sigh, and pulled her pillow to her bosom, wishing it were him instead. She formed that image in her mind: holding him close, resting his head between her breasts, their skin in constant contact, their fingers twined together.

Apparently he too could see that image, and he told her so. "I wish I were there, I wish that were true, that I was holding you, our skin touching."

"You could see that?"

"I could. How I wish it were so." he replied.

"As do I. Perhaps with some practice I could make it seem real."

"I wish I were there, so I could kiss you, taste your sweet lips." he mused.

"Were I there, I would allow you all of the kisses you desired." she replied, nuzzling herself against the pillow.

"Then I would never stop, I would kiss you without end. When I kiss you, I want to remain that way forever."

"And I would allow it. I would allow you everything." she promised. She pressed her fingers to the wall, wishing that she could somehow reach through it to press his palm to hers, to let him know she was always there.

"I would kiss your lips, your brows, your nose... Everything. I adore you." he explained, his tone reverent.

The mental images flashed in her mind, coming from his. Wanda gave a soft gasp into the night as she felt his pure love and passion flood her senses, all of his emotion spilling in each thought.

"I would kiss your neck, kiss that one tender spot you love so, kiss your collarbones." Pietro continued on.

She swore she could actually feel his lips on her neck, right below her ear.

"I would caress you, your shoulders, your cheek, your waist..."

"Pietro..." she gasped aloud.

"I would undress you, peel away each layer carefully to expose you. Unwrap you like the gift you are." he thought, his mind flooding with lust, and by extension hers did too.

"Go on..." she encouraged, letting out a soft moan into the night.

"I would stroke your breasts, knead them. I love your breasts, they're so lovely, just like every inch of you. Those too I would kiss, and then down. Down your belly, just above your hip." He paused, and she could sense his apprehension behind the endless tide of desire. Faint noises, all doubtful, seemed to be present in his mind.

"More, tell me more. I miss you, I miss this." she pressed, hoping to quash all of his doubts.

"I... I would kiss your thighs, up, and up, until I've reached your womanhood. And that too I would kiss."

Absentmindedly, she let her hand drift down her linen trousers, rubbing herself over her panties. "Oh, Pietro..."

"I would kiss that spot again and again, taste it. I would kiss every part of you before I..." he faltered, feeling nervous again.

"It's okay... Go on..."

A sudden wave of renewed lust flushed through her, she knew that he too began to touch himself. This encouraged her to go a bit further, and she dipped her hand into her panties to lightly push two fingers inside of herself, needy and wanting.

"I would hold you close, unite us as one, slowly. We'd fit perfectly together, we always have."

"Yes, we always have. We always will. You're the other part of my soul." she cooed, feeling an overwhelming rush of love in her heart.

"I'd be slow and gentle, just as you like it. We would kiss again and again, I could never have enough of them. We would move perfectly together."

She swore she heard him utter a low moan aloud, from the next room over.

"I would hold your hands tight, our fingers fitting perfectly, like the rest of us."

She panted, seeing the mental image clear as day, a beautiful image that they shared, feeling almost real. She could almost taste his lips on hers, feel him inside of her... She was going higher and higher, feeling the ecstasy grow within her.

"I would hold my breath, anticipating your release, wanting nothing more than to make you shiver in delight." He seemed to know just how close she was, and was encouraging her. Another soft moan came from across the room, and she felt a sudden wave of pleasurable sensations in her mind-was this how Pietro felt?

The knowledge that he had reached his peak overwhelmed her, and aroused her to the point that she too crashed, bliss spreading through her body.

They panted into the dark, the sound of the other's breath one room down a great comfort to the other.

"I love you. I need you. I miss you." he told her.

Wanda sighed, and rolled onto her side, clutching her pillow as tight as she could. "I need you back. I miss you, I miss you so much. I love you, and I never want to lose you like this again. Why did we agree to this?"

"We agreed to experimentation, not to being separated. I promise you, once I see you again, I'm never letting you go. I will hold you and never let them take you from me again." he vowed.

"I love you, Pietro. I always will. I will never let you go again."

"I love you too, Wanda. It's a deal then, we shall never be separate again. I want you to stay in my head, I want you always with me, no matter how far apart."

"It's a deal. I will always be with you, I promise, I'll never let you go." she whispered aloud, a faint smile on her lips.

She could finally sleep that night, with only her brother's thoughts in her head, the rest silenced.


	9. Against the Wall

Against the Wall

"Pietro, duck!" she shrieked when she saw the riot police pull his gun, aiming it right for her beloved brother's head. On instinct, she slammed her shoulder into him, pushing him out of the way. The shot rang out, and a faint pain came through her, dulled by the incredible rush of adrenaline that came when the bullets were fired. Beside them several of their fellow protestors fell to the ground, dead, and Pietro wasted no time in grabbing Wanda, pulling her into his arms and darting away from the fray.

Wanda knew that he saw her injury, the blood was trickling down the side of her face, and that he would be greatly upset by that. Pietro said nothing as he carried her to their hideaway, an old, abandoned hotel, partially in ruins from the bombings.

Once he deemed them safe he turned to her, a mixture of fear and fury in his eyes. The fear came first. "What were you thinking?! Does it hurt? Let me see it!" he babbled, pushing her sticky hair away from her face to examine the dribbling blood coming from her ear. "My God, Wanda! You could have been killed by a split second difference!" he cried out, his eyes wild and his breathing ragged. He leapt up to find their pile of wash rags, and grabbed one before he stood in front of her, dabbing at the wound and soaking up large spatters of blood.

"I saved your life! Don't be so dramatic, it's just a small-"

"Don't you dare!" he interrupted. "Your life means more to me than my own. If you had died..." He choked out, his lip trembling.

A pang of emotion rushed through her, and she kissed him softly, letting him know she was still there, and she still loved him.

A soft "pop" filled the room as he pulled away, looking down at his hands, which were trembling.

She reached out to him, and gripped his hands in hers, hoping to calm his fear. Her thumbs ran over his knuckles in a gentle caress, soothing the shaking in his hands.

He leaned forward to rest his forehead against hers, letting his eyes slip closed, a few tears sliding down his cheeks. "If I lost you..."

"You didn't. You won't. I'll never leave you..." she vowed, and kissed the tears away. It was so rare to see Pietro cry, he tried his best to remain stoic, making his emotional armor hard to pierce.

He pushed her to the wall, pinning her against it with his hands on either side of her body.

"You need to promise me you won't do that again." he demanded, trying to bury his distress.

"I can't make that promise, you know that. I'll always defend you, and I know that you would have done the same in my position." she retorted, feeling a bit brazen.

"It doesn't matter what I would have done! If I had the choice, I would take the bullet gladly, if it meant you were going to live." he grumbled.

"If you could call that living! How can one truly live without the other half of their soul?" she growled in response.

Almost frantically, he crushed his lips to hers, cradling her face in his hands. "Damn you. How can I not love you, when you say things like that? I want you to swear to me that you're not putting yourself in that situation again. Can you do that for me?"

"Not unless you do." She said with a wry smile.

Their lips met once again in a heated embrace, their passions stemming from the fear of loss, and the exhilaration that they both had survived, that they both still had their other half, alive and well.

Wanda slid her fingers up his shirt, tugging at it to encourage him to show her just how much he adored her. He playfully tried to pull it down, keeping it firmly in his grasp, and she continued to attempt to pull it off of him.

"Love you, Wanda. Let's make a pact, neither of us will put our lives on the line to prove our love for the other. It's far more meaningful to stay alive for each other." Pietro said, extending his right hand to grasp hers, giving it a tight squeeze.

"Agreed. I'd much rather have you live for me than die for me." she replied, returning the squeeze.

Eagerly, their lips met again, as did their tongues, and they began to pull at their twin's clothes, trying to feel every inch of the other's skin on theirs, to assure themselves of the other's existence in this moment. Wanda pressed soft, warm kisses up her brother's neck, mumbling words of love between each one.

His lips caressed hers eagerly as he lifted her, allowing her to wrap her thighs around his hips. His naked skin felt amazing against hers, feverishly warm and soft. His palms grasped her bottom, pulling her up to help settle her atop of his cock, allowing them to join. Her fingertips dug into his back, tracing intricate patterns into his skin as he stilled, adjusting their position with minute movements so that the both of them were comfortable.

"You good?" he whispered in her ear, nibbling lightly at it.

"I'm good." she replied, tangling her fingers into his locks, feeling the curls twine around her fingers, silky and divine to the touch. She had almost lost this, she could have never been able to feel his skin on hers, or the warmth of his lips on her body...

"God, I never want to lose you. Never do anything like that again. Promise?" he breathed as he began to move. "You nearly gave me a damn heart attack. I thought for sure..."

"Never. I'm tough. We're survivors, you and I Maximoffs. We always have been." she promised. She was encouraging him with soft gasps as his lips trailed up her neck, and twisted her head to allow him better purchase, uttering a low moan as she felt his teeth latch lightly at the base of her neck.

"You certainly are a survivor. Doesn't mean I'm going to let you put yourself in that kind of situation again. I want you around, my dear sister. I promise, I'll never let you get hurt like that again." he panted, leaning in close to rub her nose against his, making sure that she was real, that this was real.

"Don't blame yourself." she mumbled lovingly. He ran his fingers over her jaw to capture her chin and bring her close so he could kiss her.

His kiss left her breathless, yet she felt more alive than ever, because she knew that he was.

With quiet breaths and tight grasps, the twins moved together, reaching their bliss. Once it was done, they slid down the wall, their limbs tangled together as they gulped in air.

"I love you, Wanda. I promise, I'll try to stay safe. For your sake." Pietro said, once his breath returned.

"Love you too. That's all I could ask for. I promise I'll try to be safe as well." Wanda sighed, burying her sweaty face into his shoulder.

"I'll always be there for you." he vowed, pressing a loving kiss to her forehead. "You're all I have in this world. You're all I want in this world too."


	10. Doggy Style

Doggy Style

It started off with "Hey Wanda, do you think you could do some heavy lifting for me?" from Sam. Wanda had agreed to help him move some equipment using her gifts, and then suddenly everyone had something they needed her to do. Steve wanted her to help him organize a million and three files about his old friend, Bucky, Rhodey wanted her to help him with some roof repairs, and it continued on and on.

By the end of it the only thing she wanted to do was go home and snuggle herself in bed with a cup of peppermint tea and her brother.

Upon arriving home, she immediately went to the kitchen to turn the kettle on and brew herself a hot cup of tea. Pietro wasn't around at the moment, but the instant he got in the door she was planning to drag him into bed and snuggle herself into his warm body. For now, the tea would have to do. She supposed she should change out of her superhero uniform, the leather bodice and trousers weren't exactly the most comfortable of things to wear. By the time the kettle was whistling she had changed into her pajamas: a loose pair of cotton shorts and a tank top.

She filled her mug to the brim before heading into their bedroom, and placed it on top of her side table before resting herself on her belly, watching the curls of steam rise from the mug and dissipate into the air.

"Well, don't you look cozy?" Pietro's voice called out from behind her.

She glanced over her shoulder to smile at him. He smiled handsomely in return and leaned against the doorway.

"I'd be a lot more cozy if you got in bed with me." she replied, and rested her cheek against her pillow, letting out a contented sigh as she felt his weight against the mattress.

His lips found the back of her neck, placing a gentle kiss on it, and his warm hands began to rub at her shoulders. Wanda gave a soft noise of delight as he began to massage her, his thumbs finding the knots in her back and easing them.

"You're really tense. What did they do to you?" he asked as he skimmed his fingers down to her mid back, finding her particularly sensitive muscles.

"They had a lot of things they wanted me to do. Heavy lifting, roof repairs." she answered, stretching slightly under his palms. His fingers felt heavenly, and his mouth kissed her shoulder blades, her neck, and her back.

"You should have called me, I could have helped. I don't like seeing you get tense like this." he sighed, running his fingers back up her spine to massage the back of her neck.

"I'm not helpless, I can do some heavy lifting." she mumbled, letting her eyes slip closed.

"Mmm. Whatever, I still say you should have asked me to join you. You mind if I straddle you? It would make massaging you a bit easier." he asked, brushing her curls away from her neck.

"Go right ahead, just keep doing what you're doing..." she moaned, feeling content.  
She felt the weight of Pietro's body against her hips as he settled over her, and his warm lips on the back of her ear as his fingers slid up her tank top to continue his ministrations.

Wanda let out a long sigh as he continued to rub her muscles, working out all of the knots and sores she had developed during the day. She smiled to herself, Pietro certainly was quite the attentive lover, he always had been. She felt so fortunate to have him by her side.

"Better?" Pietro asked, and nuzzled the back of her neck lovingly.

"Much better." she replied, lifting her head slightly. She crooked her finger to tell him to come closer, and kissed him gently. His hot mouth trailed over her jaw, over to her ear, and then down the back of her neck, pressing scorching kiss after scorching kiss on her skin, until he reached her shoulders.

"I love you, Wanda. Glad to see you're enjoying it." he mumbled against her skin, and pushed himself onto his knees as he attempted to roll off of her.

"Stay." was all she said, indicating that she wanted him to remain atop of her.

"Still sore?" he chuckled, and kissed the back of her ear before he took the lobe into his mouth to nibble lightly at it.

"Mmm, no, not any more. I've got something else in mind." she purred, wriggling her bottom against him to let him know exactly what it was she wanted.

"That so? And just what would you have me do?" he breathed in her ear, and playfully gave her a thrust in return.

"I'd have you strip me bare, and take me as we are now." she said, shifting beneath him to part her knees.

Pietro muffled his moan into her neck, and against the small of her back she could feel him begin to stiffen. Well, it seemed he was enthusiastic about the idea. Above her, Wanda could feel him shifting, pushing himself completely off of her to enable the both of them to undress.

Pietro was nude in a heartbeat, courtesy of his powers, while she decided to take her time undressing, teasing him with impossibly slow movements and revealing her flesh inch by inch as she lifted her top off. Her back was still to him, and she shot him a playful look over her shoulder as she tossed the tank top backwards, hitting him directly in the face with it. Pietro just laughed at this, and pulled the garment off before gently placing it on his nightstand, so she could retrieve it later.

She wiggled out of her shorts and panties, making his breath hitch. "You're so beautiful." he murmured, and placed a hand on her hip, trying to guide her towards him. Wanda simply shook her head "no".

"I told you, as we were." she reminded him, and settled herself onto her front, digging her fingers into her pillow as she parted her legs.

"I'm a bit heavier than you are, and the angle doesn't really serve that well. You sure about this?" he asked, still remaining at her side, and running his fingers over her shoulder.

"Mhmm, I'm fine. I'm tough. Besides, you're gentle." she said with a nod, and rested her head on its side, her cheek resting against the pillow beneath her.

With slow movements, Pietro began to climb over her, settling himself between her thighs and stroking her back gently. "If you get uncomfortable, I want you to tell me." se said as he settled himself on his fore arms, his chest lightly brushing her as he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I know, I want this." she breathed, and arched her back slightly so he was flush against her, his groin in direct contact with her bottom, the stiffness showing her just how excited he was.

He pressed a soft kiss to the crook of her neck, and skimmed a hand down her side, grasping her hip to help guide her until they were positioned. With a groan from the both of them, he pushed in.

Wanda's toes curled in anticipation as Pietro stilled himself, allowing her to adjust to the angle and his length inside of her. Her breathing was heavy, as was his, and his body was warm against hers, his weight an anchor to reality.

"Pietro... God, you feel incredible..." she panted as she dug her fingers into the bedsheets, and glanced over her shoulder. His lips caressed her cheek, his breath fanning over her face, warming her.

"I love you so much, baby. You're so amazing." he mumbled, peppering her cheek, neck and shoulders with soft kisses, and slowly withdrew himself before sinking himself fully in, eliciting gasps from both of them.

Wanda reached a hand back to tangle it in his hair, and he gave a soft breath as he nuzzled himself against the side of her neck, nipping up its length. His hips began to rock, pumping into her, drawing sweet moans from her lips.

"Love you, Wanda. You feel okay? I'm not going too hard for you, baby?" he asked, his voice filled with nothing but sheer adoration.

"No, just perfect. So good..." she groaned, stretching herself beneath his sensual touch. Her skin felt aflame, her body begging for more. Her fingers gave a gentle tug to his hair, drawing him closer so he could kiss the back of her ear.

Wanda arched her hips, tempting him to go faster, and deeper. She needed to feel him fully, wanted to feel every inch of him inside of her. Moaning, she loosened her grip on her twin, and pushed her face into her pillow.

"Don't. I want to hear you. Come on, baby, let me hear your pretty little noises." Pietro purred in her ear, and stroked her hair, pushing it out of the way so he could see her face more clearly.

Wanda smiled softly, lifting her head to oblige his wishes. A quick glance over her shoulder told her how much this pleased him, based on the wide grin he had plastered on his face.

He arched himself slightly, allowing him to kiss the beads of sweat that were trickling down the back of her neck, just barely down her spine. She gave a soft sigh of gratitude, enjoying his gentle care.

"Love you, so much." he whispered between kisses, and pushed all of his weight onto one forearm so he could stroke her hip, clasping it and angling it in a way that made her see stars when he moved within her. With a loud cry, she dug her nails into the bedsheets, shivering with delight. She was panting quietly, letting her eyes close as she came down, shaking with the aftershocks.

Pietro stilled as she quivered, kissing her skin gently, and waited until she was finished before pulling out to nudge her onto her back.

"I like it better when I can see your face." he mentioned as he pressed himself back into her, kissing her temple. "It reminds me that this is real, that you're here with me." he whispered reverently, and pressed his palm against hers.

"Of course it's real. There's no one else I'd rather have by my side." she replied with a kind smile, and squeezed his hand. "I love you, Pietro."

"Love you too, darling. My sweet, precious sister." he groaned.

He was moving within her, his speed increasing slightly, and she bucked her hips in response, hoping to please him as much as he pleased her. Pietro, on the other hand, was entirely still focused on her, and ran his hand down to find her already sensitive clit, rubbing small circles with his thumb. All it took was a few moments of him making small circles for her to crash again, and this time she managed to bring him with her, his low grunts answering her harsh gasps.

"You alright? I didn't overdo it, right?" he panted, rolling off of her and twisting his hand into hers, allowing their fingers to brush.

"I'm more than alright." she said with a smile, and snuggled herself up to him.

They remained like this, Wanda contentedly tucked into his side, Pietro stroking her hair, both of them quiet, until Pietro gave a low chuckle.

"Something funny, darling?" she asked, resting her chin on his chest to peer up at him.

"I think I distracted you so much that your tea has gone cold." he answered, gesturing to the long forgotten mug.

"Well, it seems that you have." she laughed.

"I'll go make you another one. You relax." he said, maneuvering himself out of her grasp so he could speed off into the kitchen.

She grinned to herself as she heard Pietro flit about the kitchen, and drew the covers up to her chin. When he returned, he had two mugs in his hands, one for her and one for him.

"Here, turn on the television, let's see what's on. Maybe we can laugh at the home shopping channels." he said as he handed her the mug full of piping hot tea. She gratefully took the cup from him, letting the heat warm her fingers.

They spent the rest of their night cuddled together with their tea, making their best impressions of the overly enthusiastic sales people on screen. At around two in the morning the twins had fallen asleep bathed in the glow of their television, two empty mugs of tea on the side table, and a faint smile on both of their lips as they slumped against each other.


	11. Dom/Sub

Dom/Sub

Pietro was a very jealous man, particularly when it came to Wanda. He would never let anyone else touch her, and when people so much as looked at her in a way he deemed unacceptable, he would fly into a rage.

It had always been just the two of them against the world, and now these interlopers wanted to intrude on their love? He would not stand for that. Jealousy was simply in his nature, as he was untrusting of anyone else, especially around his precious sister.

If there was one person that infuriated him more than anyone else, though, it was Vision. He knew the android must have some kind of feelings for her (as stupid as that sounded to him), and he wanted nothing more than to disassemble the obnoxious hunk of metal.

And the worst part was, Vision had been assigned as her partner on the battlefield.

He watched her speak to the robot with a grimace on his face, wanting nothing more than to pull her away and just kiss her in front of the stupid thing, to show Vision exactly who Wanda was in love with. Fury began to bubble up in his mind when she smiled at Vision.

" _Who the hell does that scrap heap think he is_?" he thought, feeling entirely anxious. Wanda glanced back at him, clearly she heard that.

" _Don't worry about him_." Wanda cautioned, trying to quell her brother's frustrations.

He absolutely snapped when the android reached a hand out to pat her shoulder, and he strode up to the pair, clearly upset.

"Sorry to intrude, but I need to speak with Wanda." Pietro said, trying his best to look nonchalant, and failing miserably. He snaked his hand around her waist, and guided her away from Vision, who just seemed nonplussed about what had just happened. Wanda shot the android an apologetic look over her shoulder as Pietro ushered her down the hall.

"You want to explain to me what exactly was going on out there with you and Vision?" Pietro snarled as he pulled her into their room, slamming the door shut behind them with a certain fury.

"Relax, we were discussing battle strategies, no need to be upset." she explained, crossing her arms over her bosom.

"He touched you! What's really going on?" he spat, leaning in closer to her.

"I told you, just battle strategies."

"Well, if that's the case, the robot has to die. He can't touch you like that! You're _my_ girl, only I can touch you like that!"

Wanda smiled at him, reaching her palm out to stroke his cheek. "That's right, I'm your girl. Perhaps you ought to remind me of it?" she mumbled in his ear, and he could feel her salacious grin against his flesh.

Pietro gave an amused huff, knowing exactly what she wanted. "Perhaps I should. You know what to do if you want to stop me, right?"

"Of course. Go ahead, make me yours." she replied with a slight smirk.

"Good girl. Turn around and place your palms on the desk." he instructed after he placed a gentle kiss to her temple.

Wanda braced herself against the desk, her palms flat against the glossy wooden surface, and Pietro stood behind her, his fingers tracing the hem of her skirt.

"You know I don't like when you wear this short a skirt around other boys. I don't care if they're metallic or not, you're _my_ darling sister." he said, lifting the hem to expose her rear. He smiled to himself, recognizing the lightning bolt design on her panties. "I do like these though. They're cute on you." he purred appreciatively, pulling the waistband of the garment to snap it back to her skin.

Wanda glanced over her shoulder, giving him a faint smile. "I figured you would. I'm sure you'd like them better on the floor."

"Maybe I would, but right now you need a good spanking." he said, his tone simply dripping with animalistic lust.

Wanda let out a soft moan, her fingers curling slightly as she pushed herself a bit closer to the desk, presenting her bottom to him. "Please."

"There's a good girl. Try to be quiet, we can't have the others find us out, now can we? We're not at home, we don't have the luxury of being loud." he reminded her as he groped her ass.

"I know, I can be good." she promised, pressing herself into his touch.

Pietro grinned, and gave a her a quick swat, eliciting a harsh gasp from his twin. Wanda pressed her fingers into the desk, scrambling for purchase. He palmed at her ass, rubbing gently as though to soothe the pain of the smack before he lifted his hand to land another. The sound of his palm swatting at her rang through their otherwise quiet room, making Pietro feel slightly anxious that someone outside could have possibly heard it.

Wanda glanced over her shoulder, chewing her lip to prevent any sound from escaping. Another harsh smack landed on her ass, causing her to whimper slightly. Her cheeks were a vivid shade of red, from arousal, he hoped.

"My sweet sister, you're taking this so well. I'm proud of you." he cooed, hooking his fingers into her panties to drag them away from her, allowing them to fall to the ground and pool at her ankles. Again his palm came into contact with her ass, which was turning a faint pink color. He ran his palm over the reddening flesh, and gave her one last quick smack before turning her around to kiss her mouth. She gave a low moan as her sore rear tapped the end of the desk, and bowed her body, colliding their hips.

"Take off your clothes and get on the bed." he demanded, his voice smooth and collected. He ran his thumb down her cheek, and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead, a reminder that he still adored her. "You can tell me no. You still want to go ahead?"

A coy smile graced her lips. She shrugged off the rest of her clothing, and settled herself on their bed. She didn't seem uncomfortable, which was a great relief to him, having feared he may have spanked her a bit too hard.

"God, you're beautiful. If we weren't here at the facility, I would make you scream." he breathed, his eyes roving her form as he began to slowly undress himself. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Having me take you over and over again, until all you know is my name and the pleasure I'm giving you."

Wanda let out a soft, stuttering moan. Oh yes, she would like that a lot.

"Maybe a different day, when we're home, and we've got nowhere to go." he promised, shuffling out of his trousers. "But for now, I suppose we'll have to content ourselves with seeing how quiet you can be, won't we, sweetheart?"

"Yes, Pietro." she replied, her pupils wide and her breathing rough. It was truly fascinating how innocent she could pretend to be, and he loved every second of it.

He climbed over her, hovering just above her to look her up and down, examining her body language for any sign of true resistance. She seemed completely at ease, which helped to calm his nerves. "Be a good girl and spread these for me." he said, and gave her thighs a gentle tap with his fingers.

Wanda complied, parting her legs so he could settle between them. "Tell me, you want me to be rough? Does my dearest sister want her brother to fuck her hard?" he teased, running his fingers between her legs to check her. She was practically soaked, absolutely desperate for his touch.

Wanda simply whimpered, and arched her hips towards him. "Please..."

"Please, what? You need to be specific, sweetheart." Pietro replied, a sly grin on his face. His hands traversed the planes of her hips, traveling over her thighs at a languid pace.

"Please, fuck me hard. I need you." she whispered, letting her hands rest placidly by the sides of her head, a pose of pure submission.

"Good girl." he cooed, and gripped her hips as he pressed himself into her, eliciting a soft gasp from his twin. "Remember, darling, quiet."

His hands trekked up her sides, making their way up her arms to pin her wrists in his hands. He allowed his hips to move on instinct, pushing rough and fast into her. Wanda's eyes slipped closed, and she uttered quiet moans of bliss as he pushed himself into her. Pietro's lips found hers, silencing all noise from her mouth as he swallowed her moans, allowing them the utmost privacy in this heated moment.

"Oh, you like this, don't you, baby? If only you could see yourself: disheveled, panting and moaning for me. You look so gorgeous like this." he breathed, his warm breath ghosting over her already heated skin. "Yes, you like this a lot. Such a pretty little girl, and you're all mine. No one else can touch you like this."

"I'm all yours, only yours." she panted in return, her cute face scrunched in absolute ecstasy.

His fingers loosened their grip on her wrists to instead twine them with hers, and buried his face into her neck. "My precious sister, my darling twin. You feel incredible." he moaned, enjoying her wet heat around him.

"Pietro..." She whispered breathily, her head falling back.

He lifted his head to look into her half lidded eyes, feeling smug. "Say it again. Say the name of the man who is making you _very_ happy. Can you do that for me, baby?" he urged.

"Pietro." she replied, her voice still soft, and laced with obvious lust.

"There's a love." he purred, and plunged deeply into her, causing her to arch her back.

"Ohh... Pietro..." Wanda murmured. Sweat was beading on her forehead, which he kissed away.

"You like that, baby? Does my darling girl like this? Tell me, I want to hear you say how much you enjoy this." he encouraged, giving her hands a brief squeeze.

"I love this... I love everything about this, and I love you, so much." she gasped. "I love the way you feel inside of me, the way your hips fit perfectly against mine. I love you, Pietro."

He responded by further increasing his speed, determined to make her fall apart with delight. Her soft gasps grew into heavy breaths and quieted groans, and he could feel her body coil up beneath him, ready to spring and send her into a blissful oblivion. "Love you, Wanda. Think you can come for me? Come on, baby, let's see it."

"Almost... Oh, God..." she panted, her fingers digging into his. Her eyes closed as she let her head fall to the side, allowing him to kiss the column of her throat.

"That's it, come on, sweetie." he whispered, pressing hot, breathy kisses onto her neck.

Wanda's breath hitched, indicating that she was at the edge, and with a final deep thrust she began to quiver beneath him, her breathing heavy as she chewed her lip to quiet the cry in her throat. Pietro felt a spark of sheer arousal pulse through him, down his spine and to his groin as he watched her body tense and relax all at once. With two more thrusts he found his completion, emptying himself inside of her as he kissed her jaw. They panted, their hearts beating in perfect tandem as they allowed their raging pulses to calm.

"See? There you go. Did that feel good, baby?" he asked, pressing gentle kisses to the tip of her nose, her cheeks, and her temple.

"Yes, that was fantastic." she sighed, and pushed the wet strands of his sweat soaked hair from his face, gently caressing his cheek with her fingertips.

"Good, glad to hear it. I like to make you happy. You're not sore, right? You didn't use the safe word, but I'm worried I may have spanked you a bit too much."

"I'm absolutely fine. How about you?" she asked. "You're not still upset about Vision, right? You know he's nothing to me."

Pietro gave her a faint smile, and kissed her forehead before rolling off of her. "Of course not. I was just being jealous. I'll try to work on that." he replied, patting the spot next to him. Wanda curled against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"We're going to have to learn to be team players now. It's always been just us, and now suddenly we have a team. I know it's hard, I feel the same way as you do." she sighed, looking exhausted. She took to tracing her fingers down his chest, trailing the red glowing tips in swirling patterns. It was a bit of magic, used to soothe him when he couldn't sleep, allowing his mind to slow enough to relax.

"It's just... I'm so afraid of losing you. We've never had a team before, and I worry that they'll take you from me. Vision fancies you, I just know it. I suppose I'm afraid you'll realize you deserve far better and leave me." Pietro said as he pressed his lips to her hair.

""Far better"? Pietro, you're the other part of my soul, there is no "better". You're my everything. Sure, it's nice to have new friends, but they won't take your place." Wanda said before pressing a tender kiss to the side of his neck. "Know this, dear brother: none of them will ever replace you. You will always be first and foremost in my heart."


	12. Fingering/Handjobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter seven.

Fingering/Handjobs

Wanda's hand twined with his as she pulled him up to her room, and deposited her book bag on the floor, keeping the door propped open, just as her parents had asked. Their parents were a bit suspicious of the twins, how secretive they were, how close they were.

It had become a house rule that bedroom doors are not to be closed unless you are alone, a rule that Pietro would poke fun at constantly. Wanda followed the rules well enough, hoping to avoid drawing further suspicion towards her twin and herself. Occasionally she would be bold and close her door, but only when she and Pietro had agreed to not do anything romantic, just so when their parents barged in they could see how "platonic" the twins' relationship was. Of course, that didn't stop them from being romantic when the lights were off and the doors were shut, when they knew they were alone in their own little world as their parents slept.

She flopped herself on her bed, lying there for a moment until she felt the press of his weight beside her.

"So, what do you need to do? Any essays you need me to look over?" she asked, resting her cheek on her palm and she balanced herself on an elbow.

"Nope. I finished my homework during lunch."

"So then why did you even come into my room?" she giggled and sat up to wrap her arms around him.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you're my sister and I love you?" he quipped and kissed her cheek.

"Fair enough. I have a few math problems I need to do. Think you can stay still until I'm done?" she asked as she slipped out of his arms to retrieve her book.

"You know me, I'm happy just to be around you." Pietro replied with a shrug.

Wanda rested herself on her belly and began to work on the boring calculus, while her far more interesting brother stroked her hair lightly.

After about half an hour their parents came into her room, telling them that they were going out to dinner, and asking them if they would be alright for the next few hours.

Of course they said yes.

She watched her window out of the corner of her eye, waiting for her parents to leave the drive way. The instant they were out of sight she leapt up and slammed her door shut.

"Well, someone is being a bad girl, breaking the "no closed doors" rule." he chuckled.

"Oh believe me, I'm going to get a lot more "bad", just you wait." she laughed, and plopped herself into his lap, wrapping her arms around his strong shoulders.

"I thought you had calculus homework." he teased.

"Forget that. This is far more interesting." she purred, and crushed her mouth to his.

He responded happily, sliding his tongue against her lips to ask for permission to deepen the kiss. She granted him access and his tongue slid in, exploring her mouth. She moaned as his tongue licked hers, and wrapped her knees around his waist. His hands cradled her face, stroking her jaw as he kissed, licked and sucked her lips to his heart's content.

She was fairly certain she was panting and whimpering, or at the very least her breathing was off, by the time they had parted for air. He had a red tint to his cheeks and he was gasping heavily.

"Wow..." She breathed and licked her lips.

They had made out before, sure, but never quite that intense, and she wanted more.

"Our parents won't be back for a while. Wanna... fool around?" she asked slowly, hoping he shared the same desire.

His pupils blew out and his breathing stuttered. "Oh God, yes."

A sly grin crossed her face as she pulled at his shirt, kissing him soundly the full while and only pausing to pull the shirt off. The shirt was tossed carelessly to the floor, his lean torso exposed to her hungry eyes, eating his form up with great pleasure. Her fingers danced gracefully up and down his spine, making him moan, and she ran her finger along the edge of her trousers until they ended just above the button of his jeans.

"My turn." he grumbled, low and heady, and playfully pulled at the edge of her top. Off it went, exposing her red bra to him. The way he chewed his lip and stifled a moan told her how much this pleased him. His electric blue eyes were wide, and he slowly lifted his head to meet her eyes.

"Can I?"

"Can you what?"

"Touch them?" he panted.

"Go ahead."

His hands shook slightly, whether due to nervousness or excitement she didn't know, as he traced up her side to cup her right breast, palming it gently.

Their lips met in a heated kiss and their tongues slid against each other's. Pietro let his fingers to trail to her back, playing with the clasp of her bra before opening it with trembling hands.

"God, you're beautiful." he breathed as she slid the bra completely off.

Wanda smiled, and reached her hand out to trail her finger down his chest. "Glad I suggested this." she laughed, and leaned in to nibble his neck.

"I wish I could give you a hickey, let all of the other boys know to back off, but I think mom and dad would freak if they saw it." he replied, tangling his fingers into her hair as she lightly bit the base of his neck.

Wanda dragged her tongue up to his ear, tasting the salt of his skin. "Maybe I should give you one, keep away those harpies at school. I see the way those girls stare at you. I don't like it, they need to know you're taken." she mumbled in his ear.

Pietro chuckled. "You're jealous? You shouldn't be. I'd never look twice at any of them."

"Regardless, you're mine." she said, running her hand down his front before teasingly sliding the tips of her fingers beneath the waistband of his trousers.

"Always." he agreed, and kissed her.

Her fingers made quick work of his trousers, unbuttoning them and unzipping them. She demanded he remove them, which he happily complied to, and she returned the favor, stripping her jeans off so they were both left in their undergarments.

Pietro's clever fingers made their way over her thighs, working their way between her legs so he could caress her through the thin cotton of her panties, making her whine and moan as he stroked her. A grin spread across his face as she buried her face into his shoulder to muffle her sounds. There was an obvious tent in his undergarments, but he ignored it in favor of trailing his fingers over her hip.

"Can I finger you?" he asked quietly, his eyes locked on hers.

"Yes. Oh God, yes."

Pietro gave her a gentle kiss before allowing her settle on her back, arching her hips as she pulled her panties off, spreading her legs for him. He knelt between her thighs and pressed his hand between her legs, running his finger over her opening.

"You're actually pretty wet already. Did I get you hot?" he teased, trying to sound more confident than he looked.

"Uhuh, this is all for you." she moaned out, and smiled at him.

The pad of his finger brushed her wet entrance and slowly he pushed it in, sinking his finger knuckle deep after several minutes of agonizingly slow movements.

"How's this feel?"

"Good. Don't worry, I'll tell you if it hurts." she promised, relaxing her body.

He nodded, curling his finger slightly before pulling it back to the barest tip of her entrance. "You want just the one finger, or do you want to try two?"

"Do two." she whispered.

He nodded, and leaned in to kiss her, slowly letting his tongue meet hers as he pressed the edge of his finger to her entrance, inching it in.

He moved his fingers slowly in and out of her, occasionally crooking them to make her squeak quietly in desire. She lost track of exactly how long they did this, how long his wonderful digits slid in and out of her slick body, all she knew was it felt amazing. With slow, precise movements and her encouragement, he managed to coax her into the most intense orgasm she's ever had, making her shake and quiver as the warm and tingly feeling spread throughout her body. She felt boneless as she slumped against the bed, and he withdrew his hand, wiping his fingers on the bedsheets below.

"You okay?" he asked as he kissed her temple.

She gave a soft moan in response, exhausted, but awake all at once, especially as his clothed erection brushed her hip.

"You want me to help you too?" she breathed, nodding towards his tent.

"You want to see it? Are you sure?" he mumbled, seeming almost shocked to hear her interest.

"I want to see. I've yet to see a real naked man." she replied, blushing heavily.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to. Really, don't feel pressured to reciprocate." he babbled.

"I told you, I want to see it."

"I heard, but I was just making sure..." he was blushing adorably, and his eyes told her everything.

"You're nervous." she stated.

Pietro cringed at this. "Yeah, a little." he confessed.

She sat up to wrap her arms over his shoulders. "Why? Talk to me."

He sighed. "I don't know. I guess I'm just afraid you won't like what you see."

Giggling, she cupped his cheek. "Why would that matter? I love you, no matter what. Besides, you already look like total eye candy." Wanda pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "If you don't want to show me, you don't have to."

"I do... It's just..." he paused.

"You're never this shy. What's up?"

"I've never been with a woman before, so I don't know what you're expecting. I mean, what if I look weird, and that freaks you out? Or what if I can't perform because I'm too nervous? I just..." Pietro mumbled nervously, but Wanda stopped him by placing a finger over his mouth.

"You're acting like I know what I'm doing. I'm just as inexperienced as you are, we're exploring for the first time. Nothing you do will make me love you any less. You understand? I love you, and I always will, no matter what." she vowed, and kissed his mouth tenderly.

He looked at her, a bit dumbfounded, before he burst into a fit of giggles, resting his forehead against hers. "I was getting so worked up about it! And here you are, not caring! God, I love you."

"So, you feeling better?" she chuckled, stroking his hair.

"Much better." he sighed, and pressed a loving kiss to her forehead.

"So, can I see you? Or is that still off the table?"

Pietro nodded slowly, and Wanda slid off his lap so he could reach down to push the garment down, exposing his semi-erect member.

"Can I touch you? I want to do to you what you did to me." she breathed hotly. He could only moan in response, and grew slightly more erect. "Get on your back, let me jerk you off."

Pietro complied hastily, fully removing his undergarments as he went, and her small hand immediately reached out to run her fingers along the sides. He was smooth to the touch, and hard, yet with velvety soft skin. "And you were worried I wouldn't like what I see? You're gorgeous." she purred, reaching over to her dresser to grab a bit of lotion and applied it to her palm before she began to stroke him, making him pant.

"Not as much as you. Oh, God. Love you, baby." he grunted, bucking his hips to arch into her touch.

"You like this? Feels good?" she cooed, continuing her loving ministrations.

"Uhuh, it's great." he gasped, digging his fingers into her covers.

Wanda continued to pull at him, stroking him until she remembered something important. "Wait a moment, babe. Let me get some tissue. It would be a bad idea to get a stain on my bedspread, can't have mom and dad find us out." she said before she pulled off, and he groaned in disappointment at the loss of her touch, leaning his head back into her pillows.

She raced off to the bathroom to gather some tissue, and hurried back to find him clenching his fists into the sheets, panting heavily.

"I'm here, Pietro. I'll help you out." she whispered, and ran her fingers down his length, gripping him once more. With the other hand she wadded up the tissue and held it near his tip to prevent a mess when he came. And come he did, with the sexiest moan she's ever heard, her name on his lips as he spilled into the tissue. He was whimpering, and gasping short, quick breaths as beads of sweat dripped down his face. He let out little moans occasionally as he softened in her hand, and she released him.

"So good, Wanda." he panted, looking exhausted.

"Well, I still think it's only half as good as you made me feel." she giggled as she stood up to dispose of the tissue into her waste bin. She snuggled herself into his chest, listening to the heavy thrumming of his heart.

"How long has it been? You think mom and dad will be back soon?" he sighed, craning his neck to look at her alarm clock.

"It's been about an hour. We've got time." she mumbled, kissing his chest softly.

"You think we should do something about the sheets? The smell might give away what we've been doing." he asked, kissing the crown of her head.

"It's fine. Get a few scented candles and we'll be fine. Besides, we were pretty good about not making a mess." she replied, and kissed his chin.

"I'm just concerned is all. If they find us out, I might lose you. I never want to lose you. I want to be by your side forever, if you'll have me." He said.

"I will be with you, no matter what. Even if they found us out, I would never leave you. We could run away together. I'm happy, as long as you're with me." she responded, placing her hand over his heart. His hand joined hers.

"Love you, Wanda. You mean the world to me." he said, grasping her chin to bring her close, and kissed her.

Wanda smiled against his lips, and playfully gave him a nip. "Love you too, Pietro."

By the time their parents got home everything was put back in order, and they contented themselves by resting on her bed, playing a few card games.

"Good to see that you two behaved yourselves." their mother had said when she came into Wanda's room.

Wanda and Pietro just gave each other a knowing grin.


	13. Cunnilingus

Cunnilingus

Upon their first days with Hydra, the twins realized how secretive they were going to have to be. Hydra was a no nonsense type of group, and while what they did wasn't necessarily of the highest caliber, the twins couldn't help but feel that having an open incestuous relationship in front of them was probably going to only end up disastrous. Little kisses had to be sneaked, like chocolates when they were small, and affection had to be limited to a minimum, no matter how desperately they wanted it.

And they did want it, badly. The pain of the experimentation left them shaking to their cores, and they desired nothing more than to share affection with their twin at the end of the day. Supposedly they would receive godly abilities by the end of it, assuming they survived. Bodies were carted out nearly daily, those too weak to withstand the agony. Wanda was horrified to see it all, and part of her feared that one of the two may not survive the procedure. Pietro had learned to ignore the queasy ache he felt as Hydra hauled out their dead, but could never suppress the cold spike of dread he felt in his gut whenever he imagined Wanda possibly being among them.

Each night was a blessing, to be able to curl up together, holding each other close, and just knowing that they had survived made everything feel much more significant, as though each moment in their lives now held a certain gravity they had never quite felt. Strange, considering they had been living on the streets prior to this.

Though, neither was willing to argue that living on the streets was worse than this.

Love making grew increasingly rare, for fear of discovery, despite the increasing amount of sexual tension between them. Three weeks in and Wanda was fed up with it, and after the lights went out and the guards were out of sight she crushed her lips to his, fierce and abandoning almost all caution. Pietro seemed shocked at first, based on how his body tensed beside hers, but he just as quickly relaxed, and responded with equal passion.

Their lips caressed each other's, savoring the feeling. Their nerves grew frayed as they attempted to avoid discovery, their heads turning at every sound they heard. Were they to be caught, there was no doubt that Hydra would separate them, possibly permanently. The fear of discovery only served to heighten her senses, making each touch feel more beautiful, each stolen kiss feel more passionate.

Pietro pulled the bedsheets up to their chins, and tangled his fingers with hers as his other hand traversed the expanse of her body, teasing at the edge of her standard issue loose linen trousers. Wanda busied her hands by pulling at his shirt, tugging it up to get the faintest glimpse of his torso.

"Hasty, hasty." he whispered teasingly, his grin visible in the low light. Their palms remained connected as Wanda turned her hands onto herself, pulling up her own top just above her breasts, and guided his free hand to her chest.

The little wet sounds of their kisses filled the air, and they prayed it wasn't enough to draw attention. Pietro's nimble fingers were roving her bust, brushing gently over her puckered nipple, and he gave it a curious, soft pinch, eliciting hushed breaths from Wanda. She leaned forward, pressing her mouth to his, muffling her aroused noises as his hand continued to work her.

A faint smile graced his lips, and he gave her one last kiss before he searched her face for any sign of hesitance. So deep was their connection that it seemed they could communicate through gesture and facial expressions alone, as though they shared one mind and one heart.

The hand on her breast skimmed up the side of her neck to capture her chin so he could look her in the eye for a quick moment before he nudged her onto her back. Once he settled between her legs she attempted to pull his trousers down, but his hand caught hers, and with a shake of his head he returned her hand to her side. He leaned in close, brushing his nose to hers, their breath mingling in the cool night air. His eyes were half-lidded, their shocking blue color drawing her attention amongst all of the greys and drab whites of their room. Pure adoration was evident on his face, and the faintest hint of fear. Soothing the crease in his brow with a kiss helped dissipate that fear, and he gave her a loving smile.

Anticipation flooded her senses as he began to kiss down her throat, and continuing a trail down between her breasts, ducking his head under their covers. He would stop to smother every inch of her body with gentle caresses of his lips, and clasped her hand tighter as he kissed the edge of her trousers, as if to ask if this was alright. She responded by returning the squeeze, letting him know that she was fine.

Cautiously he began to peel off the garment, pushing it down to her knees so he could kiss over her panty line, his stubble slightly tickling her. He let his lips trail over the garment, kissing directly where it covered, before hooking his teeth on the edge of the fabric to pull it away from her. Wanda pushed her free hand over her mouth, hoping to quiet her shocked gasp as his lips made their way over her bare thighs, before coming into direct contact with her heated flesh. She lifted the covers to peer down at him, and he shot her a lazy smile before pressing his lips back against her, letting his tongue flicker leisurely over her folds.

Wanda's eyes kept flickering between the entirely arousing sight of her brother between her legs and the door, praying that nothing would ruin this moment. Under the sheets, Pietro was kissing her, occasionally letting his tongue slide out to taste her. Almost involuntarily she began to wiggle her hips, and she heard a soft huff of amusement before his free hand pressed gently against it, stilling her. She felt breathless as he lapped at her, his warm tongue feeling heavenly against her.

The soft sounds of his tongue against her wet flesh were audible, just barely, as well as the slight increase of her breathing. Wanda was almost certain she made some sort of detectable squeak when he wrapped his lips around her clit, and began to lick at the sensitive bundle of nerves. He was slow at first, just barely allowing his tongue to come into contact with her, before eventually growing bold enough to suck lightly at it.

Wanda's breath came in heavy puffs, and she clutched her brother's hand tightly while covering her mouth with the other. Pietro gave her a comforting squeeze, keeping his fingers tightly locked with hers as he continued to taste her. There was the sound of their bed creaking against the iron frame as he shifted his weight, making her heart race in paranoia. The last thing they needed was to get caught with him under the sheets and his head between her legs.

She stopped him briefly, and sat up to check the door. Once she was convinced that no one was coming, she settled herself back into the cot, and Pietro gladly resumed his activity. His tongue traced her over again, finding her clit so he could press feather-light kisses to it before drawing it into his mouth and sucking. A buzz was racing through her veins, her heart pounding in rapid succession as her brother nudged her towards her climax with his soft kisses and teasing tongue.

Soon it became too much, and Wanda's body began to quiver as she sensed pleasure zapping through her body, sparks shooting from her groin to make her whole body tense, only to collapse mere seconds later. The slight hitch in her breathing alerted her twin, and his strokes slowed before he withdrew his tongue and pressed a final kiss to her folds before freeing both of his hands to pull her trousers back over her. He wiggled his way back up, poking his head out of the sheets before he gave her a shy grin, and pulled his shirt up to wipe the evidence of her arousal off of his face. Wanda gave him an exhausted smile before attempting to plunge her hands into his trousers to return the favor. Pietro simply took her wrists and guided them away from his nether regions, shaking his head. Instead he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace and kissed her forehead.

Wanda was partially stunned, but immediately returned the embrace, nuzzling herself into his shoulder to drown herself in his comforting scent. Her eyelids drooped, and she leaned in close to whisper "I love you." before allowing sleep to overcome her, happy in her brother's warm grasp.

This happiness was quickly ripped from them, as apparently Strucker kept watch over their every move, and discovered their relationship through security footage of that previous night. He had confronted them about this, demanding for their separation.

"We shall not have the results of your actions compromise our mission here." he had argued, and had ordered to have Pietro forcefully removed, at least until the experiments had been completed, and the effects settled in.

"I'll go without a fight, just give me ten minutes with my sister. That's all I ask." Pietro pleaded. Strucker had agreed to ten minutes only.

"Pietro, you can't do this! You can't leave me! I need you, and you need me! They can't do this, they can't take you away!" she hissed, clutching him close, feeling fat tears spill down her cheeks.

"It's okay, sweetheart. You're strong, you're smart. You're the stronger of the two of us. I'll miss you, so much. I promise I'll see you again. I'll survive, only for you. Promise me you'll be strong, okay, darling?" he whispered, pulling her into his arms and rocking her slightly, kissing her forehead with the utmost love and tenderness.

She could hear the wavering of his voice, and wrapped her arms tighter around him, as though she could keep him there forever. "Please, don't let them take you away. We need each other."

"I need you, more than you know, but I can't let them hurt you. If going with them for however long will secure your safety, then I will." he mumbled into her hair, tangling his fingers through the ends.

"No, don't. I don't care what they do to me. I just want you. You mean everything to me, you can't let them take my everything from me." she choked out.

"I'm sorry, Wanda, but I have to. I'm doing it to protect _my_ everything." he sniffled, and clutched her tight, resting his lips against the crown of her head.

"My brother, my heart. Please... Don't..." she sobbed, letting her tears flow freely.

"Shh, it's okay. You're strong, my sister... I promise, I'll survive, for you." he replied, crying even harder than she was.

"You better. I want you to come back to me." she whispered, nuzzling herself into his chest.

"I will. I promise you. I love you, Wanda. I love you so much." he mumbled, stroking her cheek.

"I love you too, Pietro. My darling brother." she breathed, and grasped his face to kiss him firmly, pouring all of her love and devotion into that one kiss.

The remaining portion of those ten minutes were spent in silence, exchanging soft kisses and holding their twin close, and when the guards came to fetch Pietro, he went without a fight, as he promised. Wanda, on the other hand, refused to be placated, and attempted to attack the men.

"You can't have him! He belongs by my side!" she shrieked, flailing her limbs wildly as they pinned her to the wall, and dragged her brother from the room. She reached her hand out, as though she could grab him.

Pietro reached his hand out to her, his fingers brushing hers. "I love you, Wanda! Stay strong. I love you, I love you!"

The door was slammed shut, and Wanda was alone with only her thoughts. She buried her face in her hands, muffling her sobs before slamming a hand out to smack the iron frame of her bed. It was in that moment of distress that her powers manifested, and a wave of crimson energy leapt from her fingertips, sending the bed careening off to the other wall. She shrieked in terror, pushing herself back against the wall before staring at her trembling hands. The experiments had worked, she had survived long enough for powers to develop. She smiled faintly to herself, giving an almost disbelieving, breathless laugh. That could only mean that Pietro too must have survived, as he had received the exact same treatments she had.

Curiously, she gestured to a pile of blocks she and Pietro had been given, levitating them towards her. She cocked her head, feeling a surge of energy run through her as she manipulated the wooden toys, each thought and subtle gesture of her hand allowing her to move them as she imagined. Could Pietro do this too? She supposed it didn't matter, all that mattered was they had survived.

Perhaps, she might see him soon after all.


	14. Dirty Dancing

Dirty Dancing

One of the first things Tony felt the need to do after the Avengers' success in Sokovia was to throw a lavish charity party. While the charity idea wasn't horrible, the twins thought it extremely extravagant and a bit tacky to be celebrating in such a manner when an entire city had been quite literally blown to ashes, but they weren't going to vocalize such complaints. They had enough problems as it was, with the media hounding them constantly, wanting to know every moment of their lives prior to their becoming Avengers.

Wanda was a bit nervous about their prying, worried that they might stumble upon something that could reveal their less than conventional relationship, but Pietro assured her that there was nothing out there that could be incriminating evidence against them. So long as they behaved in a way that could be passed off as platonic to everyone else, things should be fine.

Nothing made her more nervous than this upcoming party, and for the entire week prior she would play scenarios in her mind in which they would get caught in some compromising position, exposing themselves to the world.

She had made the declaration that the two of them should pretend to act as normal siblings for the whole week, just to practice, denying him even the smallest of kisses. She was beginning to really regret that decision by the time the party had come around.

Wanda felt so out of her element the moment she had arrived, feeling as though she didn't belong. What was she doing here, dressed in a silky red gown and pretending like she belonged amongst all of these wealthy and famous faces? All of the excessive psychic energy was going to be a bother, and she felt herself immediately begin to grow anxious. There were too many people, and she's never been good with others. It struck her that Pietro must be even worse, he hated being surrounded by people, they put him on edge.

Wanda's first goal was to find Pietro in this sea of people, perhaps that could relieve both of their fears, and her second was to find an excuse to leave as soon as possible. His stark white hair should have been easy to spot in the crowd, but in the end she simply relied on her telepathy to search him out. She had found him hiding at the bar, looking entirely lost as his eyed darted around to search amongst the endless tide of faces for his sister.

" _You look lost, handsome. Need some help_?" she telepathically spoke to him, causing him to whirl around to face her.

"There you are. You look lovely." he said as she sat down next to him, and ran a hand down her shoulder.

"Thanks. You're not looking half bad yourself." she replied. That was quite the understatement, he looked absolutely stunning to her mind, his angelic white hair falling perfectly over his face, and a dapper black suit with royal blue trimming making him look elegant. Part of her wanted to yank him by his tie and just smother him with kisses, damn what everyone else thought.

"I can't believe we're doing this. What are _we_ doing here, at such a fancy party?" he asked, placing his hand over hers.

"It's so surreal. I never would have thought in a million years we would be doing something like this." she said before giving a soft chuckle of amusement. "I suppose we might have to get used to it. We're Avengers now."

"Thrilling." he muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Just what I need, more parties."

"It won't be that bad. I'm sure we can survive." she said with a wry smile.

"Not if we continue to do what we did this week for every party." he replied, leaning in closer. "You have no idea how badly I want to kiss you right now." he whispered.

"The feeling is mutual." she replied, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Let's leave. We don't belong here. We could go home, eat ice cream from the tub and watch movies together while cuddled on the couch." he urged, looking desperate to leave the party.

"As fun as that sounds, we can't. How would it look if we were to suddenly disappear? They'd question our loyalty to the team, or worse..." she sighed.

Pietro shrugged. "I suppose so. Still, I really wouldn't mind if we left any time soon." He said, his eyes glancing purposefully at her red tinted lips.

"Well, we can dance a little, chat up a few people, and then when things calm down we can slip out of here." Wanda agreed.

"Well then, let's dance. I'm sure we haven't lost our touch." he said, extending his hand to her.

Wanda gratefully took his hand, and let her brother lead her onto the dance floor, where they waited for the song to change. The song had transformed into a sultry beat, making Wanda's head spin as Pietro trailed his fingers from her elbow to capture her fingers in his. She felt breathless as he took a step forward, and she took an equal step back, her dress swishing around her ankles.

She rested her palm against his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. He spun them, his arm capturing her waist to bring her close. Every step he took she would respond equally, and they moved in perfect time, their bodies in sync as they twirled around the dance floor. Pietro pulled her into a dip, making the both of them giggle and share ecstatic grins, almost as if they were the only ones there.

The way he was looking at her made her knees feel weak, the pure adoration and love evident from his genuine smile. He pulled back to twirl her before pulling her to him, so close that their lips were almost brushing. All she had to do was lean in and... No, she had to resist the temptation. After. When they got home, she reasoned to herself. For now, she had to pull back to an acceptable distance.

She's never been more aware of how magnetic her attraction to her brother was than in that moment. Wanda wanted nothing more than to find some secluded corridor and just kiss him to her heart's content, but knowing Stark, he probably invited everyone in New York. There was not a single place aside from their home that would be secretive enough.

These next few hours were going to be horrible.

Wanda was acutely aware of the stares they were getting, and immediately stepped away from her brother. "Thanks, that was fun." she said, sending her apologies to his mind with her telepathy.

"Yeah, sure. No problem." he said, giving her a half hearted shrug. She could sense he was disappointed.

Wanda gave a long sigh of frustration as she watched him scamper off to speak to Steve. She needed a drink.

The hours seemed to fly by in a haze, with most of her time spent addressing the the media hounds and their seemingly endless stream of questions. She was beginning to resent the fact that she hadn't taken her brother's offer to leave a while back.

"Well, you certainly don't look happy. What's wrong?" his voice asked her from behind her, and she whipped around to face him, glad he had found her again.

"There's just too many people. I swear, the psychic tension is going to give me a migraine. I'm taking you up on your offer. Let's go home." she sighed, and gave him a brief hug before grabbing his arm.

"Great. Come on, I know the fastest route." he joked, giving her a playful wink.

Once they were outside he swept her into his arms, and took off in a sprint, depositing her back on her feet in less than two seconds. Wanda was glad to kick her heels off as soon as she walked in their door, sighing in relief as her aching feet were allowed to move freely again. Pietro stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle to embrace her.

"You looked gorgeous tonight. You have no idea how badly I wanted to kiss you. And when we were dancing, you just seemed to glow. Too bad that had to be cut short." he mumbled, pressing soft kisses along her shoulder.

"Well, no one said we can't continue. We're home now, we can dance however we like. No reporters, no prying eyes, just you and I, my love." she said, leaning into his chest.

Without a word he slid away from her, darting off to their room to fetch some music and darting right back. The soft sounds of orchestral music flooded her ears, and she turned to face her beloved brother, who was shrugging his jacket off.

She extended a hand out to him, and his reached for her, gripping her fingers tight as he pulled her close, their chests flush against each other and their noses brushing. Gracefully, he stepped forward, prompting her to take a step back, and he skimmed his hand down her waist, ending just on her hip. Her breath caught as his fingers dug into the fabric of her dress, pulling her ever closer, and in return she ran her fingers through his hair, tugging gently on the white wisps. His feet moved, and she followed, step for step, moving them across the room in time with the music.

He guided her into a slow dip, holding her there for a beat before pulling her back up, his hand trailing up her side to end just over her ribs. Her hand traveled down to his shoulders, caressing the strong muscle beneath his shirt as they swayed. Feeling bold, she gripped his tie to bring him flat against her body, their hips brushing. She could feel a blush begin to creep up her neck, the pent up urge to kiss him rearing its head. Before she could act on this impulse he spun her, her skirts swirling between them.

In sync with the music, she pressed herself against him, her back to his front, earning a soft groan from her twin. In that moment, Wanda swore she felt the tone of their dance shift from innocent to full on seduction. Pietro's hand drifted down her hip, sliding over the silky material of her gown, and ended above her thigh. They continued to sway with the song, his lips gliding down the side of her throat. It was her turn to give a soft noise of arousal as his teeth found her bra strap, and gave it a playful tug.

She could feel his grin against her skin, and he gave the strap another pull with his teeth. Her breath left her, and she tangled her fingers into Pietro's hair, gripping him gently to encourage him. She allowed her hips to continue to rock with the sensual beat of the music, brushing against him ever so slightly as she moved. Her reward was his panting in her ear, clearly he was feeling the heat of the moment too.

Wanda flipped herself to face him, locking eyes with him as she pressed her body as close to his as she could. His pupils were wide with desire, his breathing heavy and rough as she trailed her fingers over his cheek. He caught her hand, and kissed the tips of her fingers one by one, his tongue flickering over the pads to incite her.

Warmth began to pool in her groin as she felt the magnetism between them grow. Pietro was leaning in close, his hand pressed to the small of her back as he relinquished his grip on her fingers and nuzzled his nose against hers, once again close enough to kiss. And she could no longer fight that temptation.

She grasped his face in her hands, pressing her mouth to his. Her lips were hard, demanding as she backed him against the wall. Her fingers splayed across his chest, making a path so she could hook her fingers into his belt loops. Her pulse was rapid, and she couldn't help but wonder how this was going to play out.

" _Most likely with us tangled between the sheets_." she mused as he nipped lustfully at her lip, sucking it.

The kiss was deepened as Wanda hooked a thigh over his hip, bunching her skirts up around her waist, and his hand caught her bare flesh, giving it a loving squeeze. She could feel the rumble of his groan reverberate against her lip, and she answered with a groan of her own. The hand on her thigh grew restless, skimming from her hip to her knee.

Moaning, she parted from him, desperately needing air. Pietro thumbed at her lower lip, looking entirely mesmerized by her.

He titled her chin, leaning in close so his breath fanned over her ear, making her shudder with want. "Come on, there's an entirely _different_ dance we can do in bed. Sounds fun?"

"Oh, hell yes. Bed, now." she breathed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He hoisted her other leg around his hip, and kissed her hard before stumbling into their bedroom.

They made love with great fervor, their bodies colliding and meshing as they moved in harmony, the pounding of their hearts acting as a drum. Afterwards, they lay side by side, panting and satiated.

"Well, it seems that parties aren't so bad, if they're going to end like this." she whispered after a few minutes, settling her hand atop Pietro's.

"Nah, they're still bad. So, you still want to eat the ice cream in the freezer?" he asked, twisting his hand so their palms touched and their fingers entwined.

"Sex and ice cream? You're spoiling me." she laughed.

He leapt up, speeding over to their dresser. "We deserve it. We suffered through that party like champs." he chuckled as he dug through their drawers, and tossed her pajamas to her before hastily putting on his own.

"That we did." she agreed, tugging her top over her head.

After they finished dressing they locked their fingers back together, and retrieved the ice cream from the freezer. Wanda sprawled herself on Pietro's lap as they ate it, feeding each other small spoonfuls and exchanging stories about their experience at the party.

"So, we're agreed then: the party was bad. At least the after-party was fun." Pietro said with a wink, and pushed a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

Wanda smiled, and smeared a finger full of ice cream over his nose. "Next time, we're not going to stay as long as we did. Ten minutes, at most."

"Two." Pietro replied, ever the impatient one. He wiped his nose free of the mess.

"Five." Wanda retorted, smiling.

Pietro gave her a kiss, a seal of his agreement. "Deal. Next party we stay for five minutes, and then we party our way."


	15. Sweet and Passionate

Sweet and Passionate

Wanda's heart felt as though it shattered into dust when he fell. She could feel the agonizing sting of each bullet rip through her body as though she were there, and could feel his final thoughts reach out for her, telling her that he was sorry, telling her that he loved her with all of his heart.

She collapsed then and there, the pain was too great. Ultron had to die. No. He had to know what it felt like. He needed to suffer the same soul searing pain he had forced upon her. And she showed him. She ripped his heart out of his damned metallic chest, just as he had ripped hers out when he... Those words were too painful. Pietro wasn't dead. He couldn't be. Part of her was willing to deny it, that she wouldn't accept it. The other part of her knew it was so.

She had sent Pietro to his death.

" _I could have saved him. I shouldn't have sent him away_." her mind screamed at her, wanting to destroy itself from the inside out. Her gut wrenched as she tried to find him, only to see his mind was blank. She had failed him.

There was one last mission, and then she would be done. Watch the key, make sure nothing happens...

Too late.

Everyone else was safe, they were going to leave the forsaken hunk of rock, but Wanda? Wanda was ready to die.

Wanda was ready to see Pietro again.

The earth beneath her began to shake, the ground crumbling into itself. It seemed that Stark had destroyed the core, and Sokovia was going to disappear. She embraced that thought. Her brother was gone, her home country was going to fall to ruin, and now so was she.

She was preparing herself for the inevitable when a pair of arms surrounded her. It was too bad that spark of hope she felt when someone had lifted her into their arms quickly dissipated into frustration. She had believed for a moment that it was him, that she must have made a mistake when she envisioned his collapse. Instead, Vision was her savior.

She's never been upset about surviving before.

The moment Vision returned her to the team, she had one thing to ask. "Where is he? Where is Pietro?"

Pitying looks were thrown her way by everyone. She didn't want their pity. She wanted her brother back. What good would their pity do?

Captain America tried to reason with her, to tell her that it wouldn't be a good way to move on, but she insisted. What would he know? That was her brother, her twin, her soulmate.

She wasn't ready for the shock she felt when she saw him there, unmoving. Pietro had always been so full of energy, so full of a vigor for life. And now? Stillness just didn't suit him.

"Pietro. I'm here. You promised you would get me after everyone was off the rock. Where were you?" she choked out, reaching her hand out to brush his dusty white locks from his brow.

"Don't do this to me. You promised to always be there for me. You can't break your promises." she sobbed, the reality beginning to really set in as he lay there, lifeless. "You made a promise to protect me, I made a promise to protect you. It seems we both failed."

She placed her palm over his heart, as though she could pretend it was still beating.

"You need to come back to me. I won't let you die on me." she whispered, tears spilling down her face. "It's not our time yet. I can't live without the other part of my soul."

There was no response.

Sobs began to wrack her body, making her shudder violently. Her mind could think of nothing but how her brother would be here, if it weren't for her. She could picture it, him, by her side, holding her hand, smiling and cheering about how they had saved the world. She could imagine his kiss, how he would hold her tight out of sheer happiness...

One minute. Two minutes. Three minutes. Four minutes. Five minutes. Six minutes. Seven minutes. Eight minutes. Nine minutes. Ten minutes. Eleven minutes. Twelve minutes. A flash of scarlet escaped her palm, striking his heart.

_Beat_

_Beat_

_Beat, beat, beat, beat._

"Wanda?"

Her eyes opened, wide with shock, meeting his.

"Wanda, darling. You're alright... The real question is, how am I?"

She didn't know, nor did she care, all that mattered was he had come back to her. She threw her arms around him, jumping atop him to tackle him to the floor, drowning him in her tear stained kisses.

"Ow, hey, gentle!" he laughed, returning her kisses.

"You idiot! You unbelievable idiot! You... I..." she babbled, before a fresh wave of tears began to spill down her cheeks, this time out of sheer disbelief and happiness.

"I'm here, I'm here. I never break my promises." he said, a cheeky grin on his face in spite of the fact that he too was crying out of disbelief. She could sense his overwhelming gratitude for being given a second chance, and she mirrored it.

Words failed her, unable to express what exactly it was she felt to see him alive again.

The Avengers heard the commotion from behind the door, and pried it open to peek in. The shock on their faces told them just how relieved they were at this miracle.

Pietro had been sent to Helen Cho, who repaired him, the holes in his body filling in, one by one. Wanda remained by his side the whole while, holding his hand in hers, never wanting to let him go again. Watching him become whole again, watching the pink scars fade and knit together may have been one of the most beautiful sights she's ever beheld. From now on, she would never let him out of her sight, she'd never send him away again.

"I swear, that kid eats more than a black hole." Tony joked after the regeneration, watching Pietro stuff himself full of everything in the fridge, not caring what anyone would think.

Wanda just smiled, watching her brother fly back and forth from the table to the fridge as he grabbed whatever struck his fancy. After Pietro had showered, Tony gifted him with a few of his old clothes, to replace the bloodied and torn running suit he had worn. It wasn't the best fit, as Tony was a few inches shorter than Pietro, but he didn't mind. He was just glad to "finally feel human again", as he aptly worded it.

By the time Pietro finally felt full, there was little left besides condiments. Tony guided them to what would be their temporary housing in the Stark Towers, at least until they found a place to call their own. They appreciated the gesture immensely. It was a bit odd to be living under the same roof as the man they had once called their sworn enemy, but they were truly grateful for his generosity towards them.

Once Tony was out of sight, Wanda turned to Pietro, chewing her lip. She was still deliriously happy that he was alive, she honestly thought she might never get over that shock, that she would always look at him with the same wonderment and overwhelming sense of love and relief for the rest of their days. She had almost lost him, and even now she couldn't help but wonder if this was all a delusion, and that she would wake at any moment.

She had to test just how real this was. Her arms went around his shoulders, and she stood on her toes to kiss him gently. The spark she felt as her lips met his was very real, as was the amazing racing of the blood in her veins.

"What was that for?" he chuckled, stroking her hair.

"Because I love you. Because you're here, with me, alive in my arms." she breathed, reaching up for another kiss. "I thought I lost you today. I could feel it, I could feel every bullet tear through my body, tear through my _soul_. I thought I had lost everything." She whispered, her voice trembling as she leaned her head against his chest, listening for his heart beat. The steady thrum told her that, yes, he was very much alive.

"I'm here. I'm alive. By whatever miracle that saved me, I'm here for you. I promise, I'll never do anything like that again. I swear to you, I will always be there for you, from now on until forever." he vowed, drawing his arms tightly around her. She closed her eyes, content to hear the melody of his beating heart.

She felt awash with sheer joy, the absolute delight blossoming in her breast, overwhelming her to tears. "My love. My darling brother. I don't know what force brought you back to me, but I am forever grateful for it. I love you, Pietro. We shall never part again." she mumbled, leaning into his embrace.

"No, never again. I love you, Wanda. I love you, with everything I am." he replied, kissing her hair.

Wanda reached up again, kissing him with all of her passion and love, and he deepened the kiss, drawing her as close as he physically could, caressing her face with great care. She traced her tongue over his lip, asking for permission to explore. He granted it with a soft moan, and cupped the back of her neck to hold her. They continued to kiss with an increasing fervor, all of their fear and anguish dissolving as they assured each other of their love and devotion.

Wanda trailed her lips over his jaw, pressing tender kisses across his skin. His stubble tickled her lips, making her smile against him. She sucked lightly at the skin by his ear, enjoying the low moans her brother gave in response. Her body pulsed with want, she needed to feel him, needed to know he was still real, and he was still hers. She ran her hands down his chest, down to his abdomen and over his hips, feeling the heated flesh. Everything about him was warm, and perfect and _alive_.

His hands too began to travel over her body, moving from her hips up to her breasts, brushing lightly over them before skimming up the sides of her neck to cradle her face in his palms. He wiped the tears she didn't even realize she was shedding with his thumbs, and smiled at her. Pietro lifted her into his arms, and carried her to the bed, gently lowering her onto it before settling atop of her.

He was careful, his fingers just barely touching her. "I'm not fragile, Pietro. You can touch me." she whispered as his fingers stilled on her cheek.

"I'm just enjoying the moment is all. I want to explore you, memorize every curve and edge of you. I almost lost this today, your loving touch and sweet embrace..." he breathed, his voice all wonder.

She grinned, and let her hand settle on his ribs, feeling his chest rise and fall with each breath. He was alive and whole, and that made him all the more beautiful. "Then explore me. Map my body in your mind, and I shall do the same." she replied, reaching behind her to unbutton her dress, slowly exposing her skin to his ravenous gaze.

He followed her lead, pulling off his clothing, until they both were down to their undergarments. Wanda settled herself back amongst the luxurious pillows, extending her arms to him to invite him to kiss her. His lips met hers before trailing down her body, memorizing every inch of her body with his lips. Wanda gave a soft moan as his lips caressed her breasts, and he pushed the cups of her bra away to kiss her puffy pink nipples quickly before gravitating lower. He pressed sweet, open mouthed kisses over her hips, down her thighs and to her ankles. Wanda tugged him back up to kiss him firmly, wrapping her thighs around his waist to trap him against her.

They shared a breathy kiss, and kicked off their undergarments in haste. Pietro pressed himself as close as he could to her, skin on skin, their hearts pressed against each other, beating in the same pulse. Wanda tightened her grasp on him as he pressed into her tender, waiting body, uniting them as one with a shared gasp of pleasure.

"Brother..." Wanda moaned, tangling her fingers into his hair, and tightened her legs around him to draw him nearer.

"My sweet, perfect sister." he whispered in response, cupping her cheek and kissing her face wherever he could reach, as though he were worshiping her. "I love you, Wanda. I love you more than anything else." She knew it was so, she felt it deep in her soul, through every inch of her very being. She knew that she felt the same.

They began to move in perfect unison. Wanda would always find that in times like these, it grew difficult to tell where she ended and Pietro began. At times like these, their souls bled into each other, creating one beautiful, radiant individual, as they were meant to be.

Above her, Pietro was glowing, his face full with nothing but sheer love and adoration. They twisted their fingers together.

"God, how I love you, Wanda. I love you. I have no other words... No, there are no other words that can truly express just how much you mean to me, how grateful I am that I was given another chance to be with you." Pietro murmured, tenderly kissing her temple.

Emotion welled up in her breast, his words reaching her heart, but even more so the pure feeling she could sense emanating from every inch of his body, from every syllable he spoke, the love and devotion spilling from his mind to hers. It overwhelmed her, bringing her to tears.

"Wanda, are you...?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

He did, warm and gentle, as he thrust slowly, making her softly gasp against his lips. Pietro sweetly kissed her tears away, and gripped her fingers. There was no need for words between them, not anymore, not when their minds and souls were so tightly entwined, and they could share emotion and love through thought alone. They both knew that this was how it was meant to be, that this is how it would always be: they would always be there for each other, their love as certain as a sunrise.

Wanda's toes curled in delight as Pietro pushed into her, filling her perfectly, as though their bodies were made for each other, just as their souls were. It was perfect, he was perfect, and she couldn't contain herself. She felt her legs quiver in sheer delight, her breath shaking and heavy as he moved his hips at the perfect angle.

"Pietro..." she breathed.

"Love you, Wanda. It's okay, just let go, baby. Let go." he whispered, his right hand remaining tangled with hers while the other went to her jaw, cupping it so he could observe her face.

Whimpering, she squeezed his hand and tried to close her eyes.

"Please, look at me. I want to see you." he said, and kissed her quickly. With a low moan she opened her eyes, her eyelids heavy and fluttering opened and closed as she took in heavy breaths, feeling the sparks of pleasure grow into an overwhelming force. Her breath hitched as the ecstasy raced through her veins like electricity, and she was pulsing, throbbing with delight. Pietro followed her almost at the same time, his arousal reaching its peak, and she could sense his wave of pleasure course through her body as though it were her own, amplifying her climax, and hers amplifying his.

With heavy sighs the twins collapsed, Pietro's sweaty face buried in her equally sticky shoulder as they tried to regain their breath. She began to run her fingers through his sweat matted hair, combing the strands.

"God, Pietro... I love you." she said, kissing the crown of his head.

"I mean it, you know. That there are no words to express just how much you mean to me." he mumbled.

Wanda smiled, and pulled his head up to look him in the eye. "I know, darling, I know. It's not just because of our telepathic bond. I can feel it. I feel it in your kiss, I feel it in your touch, I feel it in your heart, the way it beats in perfect time with mine." She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "And you know what's the best part? I feel the same for you. After all, we share a soul."

They remained tightly locked in their twin's embrace, glad to feel their warmth. Wanda made a sleepy smile, and closed her eyes, listening for the sound of his breathing before resting her head against his chest.

 _Beat, beat, beat_.


	16. In Public Place

In Public Place

Pietro never really liked going out in public spaces, if only for the reason that he could not be affectionate to Wanda. Some affection was passable; holding hands, laughing together, but the real affection he wanted to show her, the real affection she deserved, was forbidden. He couldn't kiss her, or tell her how much he adored her, not without raising questions. Before, when they were no one of significance, they might have been able to get away with it. Now that they were Avengers, all eyes were on them, there was no escape from the critical nature of humanity against their kind of love.

It stung his heart to know they could never share what other couples could. But behind closed doors, when no one else was around, it almost felt like they could. When they were alone, curled together at home, was when he felt most at ease. He didn't have to hide himself, and she didn't have to hide herself. They were free to be happy, and in love.

One of the first things Tony suggested they do was go clothes shopping. He had given Pietro some of his old clothes, but they were not of the best fit, and Pepper didn't have enough casual wear to give to both Wanda and still have some for herself.

"It's like she lives in suits. She's a CEO now, so I guess it makes sense. Whatever. Here's the deal, I'll send you out with Happy, and you can go on a little shopping spree. Buy as much as you need, whatever you like. Go, get lunch, shop around and have a great time. It's the least I can do for your help." Tony said as he walked them out of the entrance of Stark Towers. Outside, the driver Tony had called "Happy" was waiting for them, standing outside of a shiny car. Tony gestured them into the vehicle, and waved them off as Happy got behind the wheel.

"So, where to?" Happy asked, glancing back to the twins through the rear view mirror.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starved. You hungry, Wanda?" Pietro immediately replied, draping his arm over her shoulder.

"I'm a bit hungry too. Any recommendations for good food?" Wanda asked, hoping that Happy might have had some suggestions. They knew nothing about this city.

"Boss usually takes his super crew down to shawarma. I can do that, if you like." Happy responded, glancing over his shoulder as he began to pull out of the parking lot.

"Never heard of it. What exactly is it?" Pietro asked.

"It's kind of like a sandwich. Pita bread, meat, tomatoes, lettuce, that kind of stuff. Fair warning though, place got really crowded after boss took his crew there. I'm sure if you tell them that you're Avengers you can cut ahead of the line." Happy said, pulling the car out into the sunny streets of New York City.

"That sounds fine to me. What about you, Pietro? Sound good?" Wanda said, giving Pietro's shoulder a playful pat.

"Anything sounds good right about now. Can they do big orders? I kind of eat a lot nowadays."

"Tell them you're an Avenger, and they'll do pretty much anything for you, kid. You guys are the real deal. Everyone knows the Avengers, and everyone loves them around here. Trust me, all eyes are going to be on you two."

Everything about that statement put Pietro on edge.

The moment they arrived, they were recognized. Pietro blamed his hair, the shocking white color certainly wasn't inconspicuous. "First thing I'm buying is a hat. We're never going to get any peace like this." he sighed as he sat himself down at a table. The manager had been very gracious to get them the next available table, but there was nothing that could be done about the large throng of people that had gathered around them.

Pietro's nerves were already getting frayed, and they had only been there for about four minutes.

"I don't think a hat is the only solution. Our faces are too recognizable now, it's not just your hair color." Wanda replied, rubbing his shoulder from across the table. "I suppose we will have to learn to get used to it."

"I honestly don't think I can." he muttered as he shot a nasty look over his shoulder at the group of people who decided to start snapping pictures of them.

"I know, I know. It's going to be tough to adjust." she said, disdain evident in her voice. Clearly, she didn't like the attention any more than he did.

" _I won't be able to even kiss your cheek any more without it being drawn into question. I hate it. I liked it more when we could pretend to be a couple_." he thought, hoping she could hear him over the sound of the other's minds. He could only imagine the frustration she was feeling.

" _Don't worry, I can hear you. I can always hear you. You're the only mind I tune into. Don't worry about them, I know it's hard, but we can learn to pretend. I love you, darling_." she responded, giving him a secretive smile.

" _I Love you too, and that's the problem. I don't want to have to pretend. I want to be in love with you, and not have to be ashamed of it! Look at you, you're the most amazing woman alive, and I am supposed to be ashamed that I love you_!" he replied, clenching his fingers against the table.

Wanda's hand covered his, and she gave him a comforting squeeze.

They ate their lunch, idly chatting and glancing over their shoulders at the crowds of people that came in and out to see them.

"How do the others do it? How do they live their lives knowing their every move is being observed like it's some kind of spectacle?" Pietro complained as they sat themselves back in the car.

"I don't know. I guess they were a bit more used to it beforehand. I mean, most of them were pretty high profile before the big event in New York. Captain America, Tony Stark, Thor..."

"It's still exhausting. Happy, we need to go somewhere secluded. Any plain outlet mall should be fine. Oh, and do you have a hat I could borrow?"

Happy did not have a hat for him, but the outlet mall was calm enough, with only a few people milling about. They had found a department store, and began to pull out various articles of clothing before heading off into the dressing room. Pietro was in the middle of undressing himself when Wanda decided she'd much rather join him, and slid into his dressing room. The face she was giving him just screamed "you and I are going to have fun", and her body language told him that she was really in the mood to get busy.

"Wanda, what are you doing here?! If you get caught, we're done for! Get out, and don't get caught!" he hissed, looking entirely shocked by her bold choice.

"Too bad. I suppose public images mean quite a lot to the Avengers. It was going to be a lot of fun too." she teased, yet she was backing away to the door. She knew that he loved her, very much, but getting caught would not be advised at this moment in their lives, not when they were brand new under the spotlight.

Yet Pietro couldn't care, her words hitting him hard. He sped over to her to spin her towards him, kissing her. "Don't you ever imply that I care about anything more than you. I love you, more than anything." he grumbled, pulling her backwards so they sat on the bench, with her straddling his lap.

"And I love you too." she whispered, kissing him hard on the mouth as she began to shove his trousers down. After hiking her skirts up, he reached between her legs, pushing her panties out of the way so she could sink down on him.

She began to ride him at a hurried pace, the fear of discovery driving their lust. Their kisses swallowed up the incriminating sounds of their enjoyment, allowing them to remain undetected.

"Pietro, relax, I'm in control." she whispered, rocking her hips in a mesmerizing rhythm. Her graceful fingers found his hair, combing through it in a soothing manner as she bobbed atop him.

"No one saw you come in, right?" he panted.

"Of course not. I'm just as good at sneaking around as you are." she answered, grinning at him. He felt his blood spike at this, he loved how devious she could be, finding it undeniably arousing.

His hands went to her hips, gently gripping them to help guide her movements atop him. Slowly, he gave her a salacious smirk, and trailed his right thumb to her clit, almost making her cry aloud.

The rush he got as she began to pant and buried her face in his shoulder to quiet her moans was incredible, and he couldn't help but grin, pressing his finger a bit more firmly against her to make her shiver with delight.

In response, the rocking of her hips sped up to make him gasp, her back arching towards his touch. She lifted her head, bowing to steal a hungry kiss from him before pulling back to smile at him, stroking his cheek. The fast paced thrusts of her hips brought them both quickly to completion, and they held each other close for a moment, before she slid off his lap.

"Wow... That was fun..." he panted quietly, hoping no one suspected.

"Told you." she giggled, tucking him back into his trousers. She zipped and buttoned him back up before giving him a gentle, playful pat through his jeans.

After trying on the rest of their clothing, the two stepped out of the dressing rooms to purchase their finds.

"You think anyone recognized us?" Pietro whispered in her ear as they left the department store.

"Doubt it. I think we should be safe." she replied.

Without a word, he reached his hands to her, gripping her fingers tightly in his, before he pulled her close for a daring little kiss. It was just the briefest of contact, but to him, it was even more thrilling than their previous illicit activities in the dressing room. To be able to kiss her in public without reprimand was one of the best feelings he's known in a long time.

"One of these days, I want the world to know. Not now, perhaps in a few years time. I don't think it's right, having to be ashamed of my love for you." he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Wanda sighed, her arm casually coming to rest over his waist. "Neither do I, my darling. Perhaps when we decide to retire from Avenging, then we can let them know. Until that day though, we shall be content with the love we share behind closed doors."

That day of reckoning came far sooner than expected, and almost two years later Pietro stood by her side, clasping her hand tightly as she mentally prepared herself for what she was going to say.

"You alright? You don't have to do this, you know. We could always just make up a different announcement." Pietro whispered, peeking out at the crowd of people that had gathered around to hear their important, unspecified announcement.

"I'm fine. We can do this. After all, this is supposed to be a great thing." she replied, giving him a soft smile.

"And it is. It truly is. It's more than that, it's our own little miracle." Pietro said, giving her a tight embrace. "I love you, Wanda. If they want to look down on us for this, let them. Nothing will change how much I adore you. Nor will it change how excited I am that we are going to be parents."

"I love you too. Let's go make some noise. I'm sure the press will be all over this." Wanda laughed, pressing a brief kiss to his cheek. Her hands came to rest over her abdomen, where their child was growing. Soon, they would have a family again. That thought, and her brother's love, gave her all of the encouragement she needed.

Hand in hand they walked out to face the press, with wide, unashamed grins on their faces.


	17. On the Floor

On the Floor

Pietro felt ablaze with energy, his feet tapping anxiously against the floor of the Quinjet. One month. It had been exactly one month since he unwillingly left her back home, dragged away from her to be brought on a mission that required "absolute stealth", as Captain America had called it. One month spent in the company of the Black Widow and Captain America, searching out the possible candidate for "most elusive man", James Barnes.

It was supposed to be a low profile mission: keep everything from the press, deal with it fast. Somehow it had devolved into a massive fiasco, leading to quite a few divides among the team, from what Pietro could gather through the hushed whispers and "secret" conversations between Iron Man and Captain America. Something about the men Barnes had killed, something about "not understanding" and "being a stubborn asshole" (as Stark so kindly put it), put Steve on edge.

Pietro was just glad that they had decided to call the mission a bust, and he could finally return to Wanda. He sighed as he kicked his heels up, fantasizing about what he would do when he got home. He'd kiss her right away, kiss her nose, cheeks, brows, everything. He'd embrace her, feel her warmth that he's missed for so long. Perhaps they would go out to dinner, somewhere casual, so they could chat, and laugh. He smiled to himself, giving a long sigh of contentment as he pictured finally being able to see her smile, finally being able to hear the sweet melody of her laughter.

"Well, someone seems happy. You glad the mission is over?" Natasha asked, seating herself next to him and handing him a lukewarm cup of coffee.

"Honestly, if I had any say in it, it would have been done after that first day. One month was just too long." he responded before taking a sip of the bitter liquid. "I had other things I could have been doing during that time."

"Wanda must not have been too pleased by our extended stay. It must be nice, having a sister. I used to want one." Natasha mentioned, giving him a half smile.

"Yeah, it's nice." Pietro felt a blush coming over his face as Natasha mentioned his sister. He could have sworn that Natasha may have been the only one to figure him and Wanda out. The woman was just so keen and so observant, it would have been more of a shock to Pietro if she didn't know. Thankfully, whether or not she knew, she never spoke a word to anyone.

"How was she? I know you spoke with her over the phone quite a lot." Natasha queried, folding her arms over her chest as she relaxed.

"She's holding up well, she and Sam have been taking care of the facility." he replied.

"I'm sure they did a fantastic job." Natasha said, stretching her shoulders. "All I know is, I'm thrilled to be able to go back to my bed. You know what I mean?"

Pietro gave her a soft smile, the thought of being able to wake up next to his beloved twin tomorrow dancing through his mind. "Yeah, I guess I do."

The instant the jet landed Pietro tore off in a sprint, determined to get home as quickly as possible. He was certain the rubber in his shoes burnt out as he skidded to a halt in front of their gate, he could smell the charring. That didn't matter right now, he could always get more, what mattered now was that he was home, and that Wanda was there. He fished his keys out of his pockets with great urgency, and jammed them into the lock, his fingers trembling with excitement.

"Wanda? You home, sweetheart? Guess who is finally back?" he called out, his heart giddy with excitement. He could feel the fluttering in his veins as he heard her heavy foot steps as she ran out from their bedroom to tackle him, laughing delightedly the whole while. Pietro laughed with her, joyously spinning them.

"Pietro, finally, you're back!" she squealed, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"In the flesh." he laughed excitedly, his stomach fluttering delightfully to finally be reunited with his sister. He gave her a quick peck on the nose, his body relaxing greatly in her arms.

"What happened? Why were you gone for so long? I want to know what detained you for more than expected, you said it would be three days at most!" she inquired, her fingers digging into his shirt, as though she were trying to prevent him from leaving again.

"Things got out of hand, uncomfortable secrets were brought to light. There's something really wrong, and I can't quite explain what it is... Everything is off, Stark and Cap are suspicious of each other... It had something to do with our target, Barnes." he sighed, not quite understanding exactly what had delayed their return. All he knew was that the team was going to have a few personal issues they would need to deal with, otherwise things could quickly fall apart. He shook his head, trying to clear these pessimistic thoughts. He was with Wanda, he shouldn't be focused on his work. "Anyways, how are you?"

"I was fine before, but now I'm even better." she replied, a wide grin crossing her face. "Though, there is one thing you have yet to do. Something _important_." She walked her fingers up his chest before gripping his chin, tilting it so he looked her directly in the eye.

"Oh, and what would that be?" he asked, a playful smirk on his lips.

"This." she whispered before fiercely kissing him, sharing hot, hungry kisses with him. Her legs came to wrap around his hips, holding him tight as they continued to messily kiss. Pietro began to move backwards until his back hit their bedroom door, one hand searching for the doorknob and the other against her back to brace her against him. Once he found the doorknob he gave it a twist.

They tumbled into their room, collapsing on the floor, and Pietro kicked his foot out behind him to shut the door.

Wanda ended the kiss to peer down at him, a provocative smirk on her lips. She leaned in close, her curls spilling over her shoulder to frame her face. "Did you miss me?" she whispered, and brushed her hips against him in an enthralling manner.

"Every damn day. Hearing your voice on the phone just wasn't enough, I needed to hold you and kiss you. I'm so glad to see you again." he answered enthusiastically, a wide grin spreading across his face as he reached a hand up to cup her cheek.

"I missed you too. Every moment away felt like it was dragging out for an eternity. Never again. I don't care if it was only a month, it was far too long." she agreed, brushing her lips across his temple.

"Never again. I promise, next time they want me on a mission, I'm demanding you come along. We work better as a team anyhow, you and I." Pietro said, smiling at the gentle caress of her lips.

Wanda sat up, brushing his hair back. The warm light of the sunset was streaming in from the cracks on their blinds, making him feel entirely at ease. Above him, Wanda was observing him, the glint in her eyes drawing him in.

"Something wrong, darling? You're looking at me like you want to eat me." he teased, winking at her.

"Sorry. I'm honestly very sexually frustrated. I'm sure you wanted to go out to dinner or something, but do you think we can make up for some lost time?" she mumbled, her hot breath fanned over his ear, tickling him.

"Hell yeah. Come on, get up, bed is only a few feet away." he replied, sitting up.

Wanda remained perched on his hips, and pressed a hand to his chest, slowly guiding him back down to the floor with a wicked grin on her face. "I don't think so. Pants off. Now." she bossed.

With a flick of her wrist his belt came undone, and he chuckled. "And they say I'm impatient?"

"Hush. It's been a whole month, and I really need this. I don't care if bed is right there, I want you _now_." she moaned, her hands working on his trousers. She freed his already erect length, which was dripping with precome, seeming very pleased by this. "And by the looks of it, you're eager too."

"Never said I wasn't." he gasped, her fingers trailing along his length, teasing him while she dealt with her own trousers.

"You have no idea just how bad I've missed this." she grumbled as she slid off of him to wriggle out of her trousers, yanking her panties down with them. Immediately, she crawled back atop him and gave him a voracious kiss before sinking onto his hard cock. "Yes... Oh, God, how I needed this. Mmm, fuck..." she groaned throatily, her body shivering as she began to move against him.

"And here I thought you missed the cuddles." he quipped, his body eagerly responding to her frantic movements.

"Missed those too, but I can have those all night. This I need now, before I snap." she replied, shooting him a cheeky grin as she spread her palms on his chest to give her more leverage as she gyrated atop him.

"It's really quite fascinating, seeing how wild you can get when you're sexually frustrated. Honestly, it gets me pretty excited." he teased, placing his hands on her hips to help guide her movements. If he was being honest with himself, he had to admit that he was quite sexually frustrated too.

Wanda leaned in close, her lips hovering mere centimeters above his as she continued to collide their hips. "Mmm, is that so? Perhaps I should let my inner animal out more often then. It seems you like it enough." she growled, and playfully nipped his bottom lip.

Pietro just gave her a wide grin. Sure, his lower back was going to be a bit stiff from being pounded against the floor, but Wanda seemed just so enthusiastic that he couldn't help but get caught up in her passion. The little noises she made as she bucked against him were driving him wild, making sparks of arousal shoot down his spine so hard he swore it almost hurt. A soft mewl passed her lips, and he swore he almost came then and there.

Wanda pushed herself back upright, her palms running restlessly over his chest. "God, you look so fantastic. Sit up, that shirt needs to go, too."

Pietro complied, all too happy to give her whatever she wanted. Her fingers caught the edge of his t-shirt, and with a quick tug pulled it over his head, meeting no resistance from him. In response he reached for her shirt, tugging it up.

"Fair is fair, Wanda." he laughed when she playfully pretended to resist. Gracelessly, she yanked the top over her head, tossing it somewhere in their room, and her bra followed after.

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, using him as an anchor so she could move with greater ease, rising and falling in a far more steady rhythm than before. She hungrily kissed his mouth, cupping the back of his neck to keep him close.

"You're just a wanton little thing, aren't you?" he joked when she pulled away for air, his fingers dancing along the length of her spine. One hand snuck down to cup her bottom, giving the tender flesh a squeeze.

"Oh, yes. Only for you, brother dearest." she teased in return, giving him a playful swat to the shoulder, yet still allowing her voluptuous hips to sway.

"I'm only teasing you, sister. I love you, Wanda. You know that, yeah?" he chuckled, ruffling her hair. It would have almost been like two siblings playing, if it hadn't been for the lewd connection their bodies were making.

"I know. Love you too." she purred in response. "Missed this, so damn much. I'm never going to let them separate us again."

"Neither will I, sweetheart. How are you feeling? Need me to do anything for you?" he asked, his eyes curious as he searched hers. "You're not uncomfortable, right? Are you sensitive? Sore?"

"Perfect, just perfect. Don't worry about me, I'm having fun." she breathed. Her skin was beginning to glow, the light from the windows filtering in and hitting her sweat stained skin to make her seem ethereal. Pietro was suddenly very glad for her choice to make love on the carpet, reveling in her beauty.

"Just checking." was all that he could think to say in his awe-struck state.

He shifted so he could tuck an errant lock of hair behind her ear. Wanda sighed, leaning into his caress, before twisting her head to kiss his palm. She looked so blissful, her head thrown back, exposing the beautiful column of her throat, and her eyes closed as she rode him at a more leisurely pace.

He couldn't resist the temptation to lean in and suck lightly at the base of her neck, drawing a sweet moan from his sister. His pulse spiked as her fingers tangled in his hair, encouraging him to further continue his ministrations. Pietro let his tongue run up her neck, tasting the salt of her sweat before nibbling her earlobe. Wanda's breathing hitched, and her thighs locked tighter around his waist.

"Oh... There... Pietro..." she gasped.

He smiled, her whimpering driving him to find more ways to pull those erotic sounds from her. His fingers skimmed up her sides, before coming to rest on her breasts, his thumbs brushing the sensitive peaks. He was rewarded with a cry of delight from his twin, sending a pulse of arousal through his veins, making his blood sing.

He was chanting her name incessantly, his hips colliding blissfully with hers, and she was keening, his name on her lips. With a strained breath, Wanda began to quiver above him, the sharp inhalation of breath telling him that she had reached her climax. The feeling of her tightening around him made him weak. He could no longer resist, and came with a harsh cry of her name, his body jerking beneath hers. He fell back to the carpet with a light thud, and Wanda tumbled onto his chest, the both of them gasping and uttering light groans as they shook with the after shocks of their pleasure.

"Wow..." she panted, resting her ear against his chest, presumably to hear his heartbeat. His fingers wound in her curls, enjoying the silky strands, which were slightly damp with sweat.

"Remind me to never accept long missions again." he breathed before kissing the crown of her head.

After what felt like a blissful eternity Pietro managed to push himself to his feet, cradling Wanda in his arms as he flopped the both of them on the bed. "See? It was only ten feet away." he chuckled, drawing her close.

Her legs came to twine with his, and she pressed a soft kiss to his heart. "I missed you. So much."

"Missed you too. You know what? Let's just take a break tomorrow, just you and me. We don't have to go to the facility, let's just stay home, cuddled in bed, the couch, whatever. I just want to spend time with you." he suggested.

"Mmm, maybe we should. I'm thinking perhaps a picnic. That could be fun." she sighed, resting her chin on his chest to peer up at him, her mesmerizing green eyes holding his gaze.

"Something wrong?" Pietro asked, cupping her cheek, his thumb brushing over the delicate structure of her jaw.

Wanda smiled, returning the gesture. "Nothing. Nothing at all. I'm just glad to have my soulmate back where he belongs."


	18. Lazy Morning Sex

Lazy Morning Sex

Wanda slowly drifted into consciousness, noticing the cozy blankets wrapped around her, but even more noticeable was the warmer arm wrapped around her waist. Slowly, she let her eyes flutter open, her gaze fixating on the sleeping figure beside her. If there was one thing that Wanda adored, it was to wake up next to her beloved brother. Seeing his face bathed in the glow of the rising sun was something that could always make her heart flutter.

Beside her, Pietro began to stir, a sharp inhalation of air and the stretching of his body against hers alerting her to his awakening. His eyelids began to flit open, a yawn passing his lips. "Morning." he grumbled thickly, the husky tone of his voice making Wanda smile.

"Good morning." she murmured, an easy smile on her lips. "How do you feel this morning?"

"Content. I'm always happy when I wake beside you. I love being able to see you first thing in the morning." Pietro mumbled, sleepiness still heavy in his voice. His hand went to the back of her neck, cupping it so he could bring her closer for a sweet kiss.

Wanda smiled against his lips, letting her fingers dig into his t-shirt to draw him nearer. "I love it too, to see the handsome face of my beloved first thing when I rise. It is comforting, to know you are there the moment I awake." Little lazy kisses were exchanged, and a steady warmth was growing between them. Wanda's hand trailed away from his back, slowly sliding to instead caress his chest, feeling the taut muscle beneath his pajama top. She could feel his warm breath bathing her neck, and her heart jumped as his hot and wet lips replaced it, as he placed a tender kiss to the spot just below her ear.

She exhaled a shaky breath as his lips continued to caress the skin there. In return for a gentle nip, she gave a soft moan, and tangled her fingers into his feathery hair. "Are you trying to get me hot? Because if you are, it's working tremendously well." she laughed breathlessly. All thought left her when she felt him stiffen against her belly, the only thing on her mind was how wonderfully his body fit against hers.

"Mmm, come here." he whispered, his voice helping jolt her awake. His hands trailed exceedingly slowly over her hip. Why should they rush? There was no mission to compete, no alarm set to pull them out of bed, and most importantly, no risk of discovery.

This new found freedom was almost shocking to the twins, having grown up on the streets, where any random pedestrian taking a wrong turn could have discovered them, or when they were with Hydra, where any and all intimacy was under careful observation, and eventually led to their separation. The luxury of being allowed to be slow, and to thoroughly explore one another, was new, and very much appreciated.

"Already? You're so eager sometimes." she whispered, her eyelids feeling heavy with the desire to sleep, but her loins feeling heavy with an entirely different desire.

"For you, always." he purred, his mouth moving to softly suck a faint pink mark onto her shoulder before soothing it with his tongue. "We could take as long as we like, we've got nowhere to go."

"We have as long as we like, and I want to spend all of it with you." she breathed, feeling flames lick up her spine as his fingers began to caress her thigh, leisurely swirling patterns against her skin.

"I love you, my darling sister. More than anyone else. I shall always love you." he mumbled. His hands worked to free himself from his pajama trousers, pushing them below his hips.

"I love you too, my dearest brother." she answered in return, her own fingers working on discarding her unwanted clothing. Once it was gone, deposited on the floor for later retrieval, she hooked her thigh over his hip, pressing it high against his waist.

Wordlessly he caressed her thigh, the calming strokes feeling exquisite. Wanda pushed her body against his, as close as physically possible, allowing him to press into her. She arched her back, stifling a groan.

Their lips brushed against each other's, the two clinging to their twin as though their life depended on it. With slow, leisurely rolls of the hips, Pietro began to move, drawing lovely little sighs of pleasure from his sister. Wanda nuzzled herself into his shoulder, allowing herself to simply enjoy the moment, enjoy the warmth between them.

Before, they could have never had this: slow, prolonged enjoyment of the other. Too much fear of discovery prevented most love making sessions from lasting, instead cutting them short and leaving them both unsatisfied. The feeling that came with the leisure to take their time was unparalleled. Their appreciation for such time was only further enhanced by the life risking business they were involved with, their gratitude for the other only made greater.

Wanda's heart soared as she embraced her brother, the feel of his skin against hers divine. She never knew such bliss as when she could simply enjoy the company of her precious twin fully, whether making love or eating dinner together, and not having to fear reprimand. This precious little world they had created in their home gave her strength, knowing that she could always return to it after any hardship.

Pietro's body was gentle, unhurried as he clasped her close, taking special care to repeat motions she found particularly enjoyable. His lips were warm and soothing as he kissed her shoulders, neck, cheeks, anything he could, and whispering words of devotion and love into her ear. "You are my best friend, my sister, my soulmate... You are my everything. You deserve the world, and more. I feel honored to have you in my life." he crooned, his words spilling endlessly as his fingers combed through her hair.

"You speak as though you don't deserve me, when it is I who doesn't deserve you." she replied, her heart dancing with nothing but sheer adoration.

"I don't, I truly don't. You're just so perfect, so incredible... And I can't simply figure out what I did right to have you by my side for even a moment, let alone our entire lives." Pietro breathed, his fingers clenching tightly against her, as though he was afraid she would de-materialize.

Wanda's body trembled at this, the raw emotion of his voice making her feel alive, and even more than that, she felt powerful, as though she were even half as amazing as he claimed her to be. He always did have a way of making her feel strong, giving her the courage she never thought possible, and in return she mirrored his affection, giving him that same strength. She smiled to herself. After all, twins were supposed to share.

Her lips found his, giving him a slow, sweet kiss. Pietro's fingers found hers, drawing them in between his, and holding her gaze. His stunning blue eyes sparkled with evident adoration, and she returned it, feeling an overwhelming sense of gratitude for everything.

His hips maintained a slow, loving pace, hoping to prolong their love making for as long as possible. Wanda sighed in delight, the throb of her heart beating in perfect tandem with his. She had to admit, as unusual as their position was, it just felt right: to be side by side, as equals. No. As more than equals, as twins.

Her eyes slipped closed as she wrapped her other arm around his shoulders, her mouth finding his neck to press little kisses on it, the touch of his skin to her lips feeling natural. Her teeth bit lightly at him, marking him as hers.

The slow collisions of their hips soon grew too much for her, and she shivered quietly in his arms as tides of pleasure washed over her, as warm and comforting as his embrace. For twenty heartbeats she remained still, her breathing heavy, and her eyes closed.

"And you, my brother? Will you follow me down?" she rasped, her thigh pressing heavier into his hip, a light encouragement to give into the pleasure.

"I will follow anywhere you lead, my sweet sister." Pietro grumbled. With a few more thrusts he did so, his body trembling as hers had before.

Wanda cupped his face in her hands, watching him come undone before kissing the sweat off his brow, feeling content.

"I would make us breakfast, but I'm a bit tired. Can you wait half an hour?" Pietro yawned after a few moments.

"It is as you said: we have nowhere to go. I can wait." she replied, yawning as well. "Besides, I too am tired."

Their foreheads rested against one another's, their eyes slipping closed in exhaustion. Together, they fell asleep, curled in the embrace of the one who meant the most to them.


	19. Parks

Outdoors, Woods, Parks, Gardens

"Buzz. Buzz." came the sound of Wanda's phone, vibrating noisily against the granite of the kitchen counter. With a flick of her wrist she brought it to her, answering it as she continued to prepare her tea.

"Hello, this is Wanda." she spoke, not bothering to look at the number.

"Well, I certainly would hope this is Wanda. It would dreadful if I didn't know my own sister's phone number." came Pietro's amused voice, and a soft laugh followed.

"What's up? Do they need me at the facility? I thought I had a day off today." she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Captain America would probably have a heart attack if she missed another training session.

"Aww, a guy can't call his sister just because he loves her?" he teased.

She gave a snort of amusement. "You never call unless you're either on a mission or you want me to do something for you. So, which is it?"

"Neither. Actually, it's more of a surprise. Can you meet me outside of the facility?" he answered. She could just imagine his overly giddy face as he said this.

"Why? You're not going to tell me?"

"That kind of ruins the idea of a surprise, don't you think? Just meet me here in an hour, I promise it's nothing bad." he said before abruptly hanging up. Wanda gave a soft huff as she placed her phone on the counter. Pietro loved to surprise her, but occasionally things could get a bit out of hand. Last time, he had brought her home a hand-picked bouquet of flowers, and while sentiment was sweet, he had failed to recognize the fact that there were a few bees hidden in the petals. The resulting stings were less than romantic. Still, his intentions were kind, and she could never fault him for that.

A while later she got into their car, heading for the facility. As promised, he was waiting for her outside, a basket in hand.

"A picnic? What possessed you to decide on that?" she teased as she slid out of the car.

"It just struck my fancy was all. I figured you'd enjoy some time together that wasn't indoors. Besides, after Agatha Harkness taught you how to control your powers as a true witch, you told me that you have a love for flowers and the like."

"And the last time you tried to appeal to my love of flowers I ended up stung by some very disgruntled bees." she laughed, giving him a playful swat to his shoulder.

"You're never going to let me live that one down, are you?" he chuckled shyly, a faint blush of embarrassment coloring his cheeks. "I told you a million times I had no idea-"

"Oh hush, I know. I'm just playing around is all. Where do you want to go?" Wanda replied with a smile, giving his cheek a pinch.

"I was thinking by the lake." he said, pressing a quick peck to her temple.

"Lovely, perhaps while we are there we can get attacked by some ferocious ducks, maybe some geese if we are lucky." she joked, grinning widely.

"Hilarious." the speedster laughed, rolling his eyes. "Anyhow, you want me to carry you, or would you rather take the car?" His tone seemed to say "please let me carry you, I really hate that car".

"Give me the basket. I can hold on to it while you run us there." she said, extending her hand for the basket, which he handed to her before sweeping her off her feet. Wanda gave an exhilarated laugh as he darted the towards their destination. Being carried in his arms while moving at top speed was always a thrill.

Pietro skidded to a halt as they reached their destination, the grass burning up under his heels. With great care he placed her back on her feet before extending a hand to her. "Come on, I found this little place under a tree, nice and secluded. No one will find us there." he said, before playfully adding "Neither will the ducks."

Wanda smiled, and placed her hand in his, allowing him to guide her to their spot. He was right, the spot was pretty, little daisies poked out of the ground and there was a lovely view of the lake. Pietro snagged the basket from her, speeding around as he set up their picnic in less than a second before glancing over his shoulder. With a nod of his head and a wide grin he invited her to sit beside him, an invitation she gladly took.

This place was invigorating, simply teeming with life and energy from nature, greatly soothing her soul. Places like these were exceedingly hard to find in the concrete world of New York, but she supposed that's what made visiting such a treat. She let her eyes close as she took in a deep breath.

"Seems I made a good call this time." Pietro said, breaking the silence.

"Yes, this was a great idea. Thanks, sweetheart." she replied, and gave him an appreciative kiss to the cheek.

They ate in good appetite, sharing pleasant conversation, and occasionally a brief kiss or two. There was a breeze, and the scent of grass wafting gently through the air, tickling Wanda's senses. Neither paid much mind to the passing-by joggers, all that they could see was the other, their full attention given to their twin as they laughed and exchanged stories of silly interactions among their team.

"Close your eyes. I've got something you might like." He asked after the food was gone.

"More bee infested flowers?"

"Nope, never doing that again. Come on, you can trust me on this one." Pietro urged, his eyes wide and pleading.

Curiously, she obeyed, and he pushed a piece of food against her lips. She gave it a little nibble, the nostalgic taste bringing a smile to her face. "Ginger snaps?" she giggled, opening her eyes.

"You used to love them when we were children. I don't make them as well as mama did, but I suppose it is something." he said, giving a shrug as he handed her the remaining portion of the cookie. "I'm not patient enough to bake."

"They're lovely. Thank you." she mentioned appreciatively, and offered a small piece of the treat to him. He wrapped his lips around her fingers as he took the cookie from her, the soft brushing sensation bringing a blush to her face.

"Love you, glad to see I managed to do something right." Pietro whispered as he leaned in close to gently kiss her ear.

"We all make mistakes, darling. Don't be so hard on yourself. Besides, you've seemed to have forgotten all about the time I accidentally spilled hot tea all over your lap when I tried to make you breakfast in bed." she said, turning her head to give him a gentle peck on the mouth.

"Don't remind me, my crotch hurts just _thinking_ about it. I've blissfully tucked that little incident away into the recesses of my mind." he snickered.

Wanda laughed along with him, glad they could forget the little mistakes they made and instead laugh about them. She grinned, reaching a hand out to brush the stray lock of hair that fell over his face as they shared ecstatic little giggles. Without warning, Pietro rested his head on her lap, smiling up at her.

"Well, make yourself comfortable, won't you, darling?" she teased, and began to run her fingers through his tousled white locks, the curls wrapping themselves around the slender digits.

"Gladly." he retorted, and craned his neck, crooking his finger to ask her closer. She obliged him, pressing a kiss to his soft mouth. She could faintly taste the ginger snaps on his lips, and smiled.

Pietro seemed entirely relaxed, his body still as she continued to caress him, her nails lightly tickling him. Neither of one them was quite prepared for the sudden crack of thunder, nor the onslaught of rain that seemed to pour from the heavens.

"What the hell? I swore there was no chance of rain today! That's why I picked it!" Pietro whined as he sat up, shooting a frustrated glare at the sky. It seemed to mock him by only increasing the drizzle. "Damn it! I really can't do anything right!"

Wanda's eyes narrowed as she glanced up before she looked to her brother, who looked severely disappointed. Everything was sticking to his skin: his hair, his t-shirt, and his jeans. Little beads of water trickled down his sour face, and Wanda could feel her heart melt. "Don't. It's not your fault. Come here, darling, a little rain won't stop us." she cooed, running her fingers along his jaw to turn his gaze towards her.

She leaned in to kiss his pout away, soothing his worries with sweet caresses. His fingers came to trail along her jaw before combing through her damp hair, which was beginning to stick to her face. He brushed the wet strands away, a half smile forming on his lips.

"See, it's not that bad, just a little rain." Wanda whispered, nuzzling her nose against his.

"No, you're right. Just a little rain." he repeated, looking mesmerized by her.

"Come on, dance with me. When life gives us a storm, we can just make the best of it. Besides, I've always wondered how it would be to dance in the rain." she said, pushing herself to her feet and extending a hand to him.

Pietro gladly took her hand, and stood up, drawing her close. The twins slowly began to sway, moving to an imaginary rhythm. Pietro's lips moved along her neck, kissing the rain away before he pulled back to hold her gaze, his smile prompting her to smile in return. The rain spilled down his face, accentuating the sharp line of his jaw.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Wanda whispered, awestruck.

"Nowhere near as beautiful as you, my love." he responded smoothly, sweeping the rain soaked hair from her face before pressing a kiss to her temple. "I'm sorry about this. I really didn't know that it was going to rain."

"Don't apologize. I love you, blunders and all. You're my brother, perfectly imperfect." she whispered, cradling his cheek.

"But you deserve no less than perfection. I-"

She cut him off with a kiss, fierce and passionate, before winding her arms tightly around him, the soaked material of his shirt adhering to her own sodden clothing. "You aren't perfect, but you're my brother. That's what means the most to me." Wanda smiled, pressing her palms to his chest as she kissed away the droplets accumulating on his cheeks. The clinging of his shirt against his body left little to the imagination, his tempting torso on full display. It occurred to her that she must look the same, her dress sticking to her like a second skin. "Come on, let's go back to the car. I have an idea of how we can warm up."

Pietro scooped her up in his arms, stooping slightly to grab the picnic basket before speeding off towards their car. Within seconds she was back on her feet, and dug through the pockets of her coat to procure the keys, flinging the back door open and shambling in with great haste. Pietro followed her, shutting the door behind him.

"No use in keeping on our wet clothes. Come on, sweetheart, let's warm ourselves up." she purred as she began to kick her shoes off, glad to free her feet from the clammy wetness of her socks.

"That's one good thing about my powers, my body is like a furnace. I can definitely help warm you up." Pietro replied, shaking his hair out.

"Mmm, that sounds beyond amazing right now. Get your hot body over here." Wanda breathed, pulling him atop of her.

Back at the Avengers facility, Thor stormed (almost literally) in, a cheery grin on his face as he bellowed his salutations to his companions. The team had changed so much from its original composition, yet the same spirit still flowed through their veins. The Avengers were thrilled to see him, the downpour forgiven.

"And where are the twins?" Thor asked when he noted that they were not among the group.

"Wanda should be at home. That's a good question though, where did Pietro run off to?" Vision replied, scouring his mind for the last time he saw the speedster.

Steve just shook his head. "Probably off doing who-knows-what. That kid is pretty all over the place. I just hope he wasn't outside when Thor decided to pay a visit, otherwise the boy probably got soaked to the bone."


	20. Shower Sex

Shower Sex

There was nothing quite as blissful as being able to take a long, hot shower, Pietro felt, particularly after the unusual year the twins have had. Showers almost had become a luxury during their detainment with Hydra, perhaps once a week if they were lucky, and always colder than the arctic. It had been the second thing he desired most after they fled the castle, the first being to kiss Wanda. He decided not to act on his first desire, a bit unsure what she wanted at this point. There was a gnawing sensation in his gut, a fear that something in their relationship may have shifted due to their prolonged separation.

They had found a small hotel, and through some "convincing" by Wanda, they managed to get a room. Pietro immediately gave Wanda a little kiss to the cheek before claiming the shower, and he flung the closet open to retrieve a towel. The sound of the water fizzing out of the shower was like music to his ears, and he made himself content to watch the steam begin to rise.

He gave a long sigh of enjoyment as he stepped into the warm stream, his muscles relaxing as the water ran down his back, soothing the sores. After several minutes of simply standing under the water, he reached over to the bar of mint scented soap he had snagged from a local convenience store and began to scrub himself over. Behind him he could hear the sounds of the door opening and closing, and he whirled around on instinct, half afraid that Hydra had sent someone to retrieve them. To his great relief it was Wanda, clad in nothing but a fluffy towel, which she let drop to the floor.

"You couldn't have waited five minutes?" he teased, pushing the shower door open to invite her inside. He would never turn her away.

"I've already waited an entire year, five minutes is much too long." she replied as she slid in with him, trying to snag the soap from his grasp.

He playfully hid the soap behind his back, giving her a faint grin. "Let me wash up, and then I can wash you, if you'd like."

"Please. It's been far too long. I've missed you, you know. Every moment of every day, I missed you." she whispered, resting her head against his shoulder as she pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I missed you too. I can't believe it's only been a year... It felt far longer than that. It felt like an eternity." he said, enjoying the contact. He's missed her gentle touch, her soft skin, her sweet scent. He held her in his embrace for many minutes, before he had to forcefully drag himself away from her so he could run the soap over his skin, cleansing himself before he began to wash her. The feel of her silky skin beneath his fingertips was familiar, almost nostalgic.

It had been heartbreaking, spending almost every moment alone, without her kind presence. He swore he would have gone mad if it hadn't been for her ability to communicate through thought, her telepathy a true blessing, yet at the same time a curse. He could feel her loneliness, eating away at his heart. He longed to take her into his arms, and to comfort her with kisses. The best he could give her were his words, hoping to chase away her anxieties through thought alone. It had been awful, being only one room away from the one person he missed most, yet never being able to see her.

His hands trailed over every inch of her body, deliberately ignoring her more secretive parts for fear of scaring her off. She seemed to take notice of this, and gave him a gentle smile. "You don't have to avoid me. I'm not afraid. Go ahead, touch." she explained, nudging his hand between her legs as though she were urging him to caress the impossibly soft skin there.

"Just didn't want to impose on you. I mean... It's been so long. Where do we stand now? Are we still lovers, or do you want to forget that?" he asked, feeling unsure of himself.

"Why are you even asking that? We swore that we wanted nothing more than to remain together after we were released. Are you having doubts?" she asked, slight panic evident in her voice.

Pietro sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "No, nothing like that. I still love you, with everything I am. I... I'm just worried that you may not feel the same any more. I can't quite place what it is, but something feels off."

"I meant every word I told you. I love you, I always have, and I always will. Is this why you have yet to kiss me? Are you afraid I've gone back on my love?" she replied, sounding vaguely insulted, yet genuinely concerned that he would doubt her.

"I don't know. I just feel as though I failed you. I wasn't there for you when you needed me most. I _let_ them separate us. Part of me is afraid that you were lonely and desperate, and you clung to me because-"

"Stop. You have it all wrong. I loved you before, why would Hydra have changed anything?" she spat. Oh yes, he definitely irritated her. She grasped his face firmly in her hands, holding his attention with her fierce gaze. "I always knew you had a bit of a thick skull, but I never knew it was this bad. Mark my words: I love you. I always have, and I always will. End of story."

He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, his heart melting at her endless devotion, even when he didn't deserve it. He crashed his lips on to hers, apologetically kissing her again and again. "I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry" he babbled repeatedly as he ghosted little kisses all over her skin, the words blurring together into a continuous string, almost too fast to understand.

"I know, darling. It's okay. I know. Shh... I didn't mean to get angry. I just couldn't reign in my frustration. I love you, my brother." she sighed, resting her forehead to his.

"I love you too, my sister. You're everything to me. I'm sorry, so, so sorry... I never meant to insult you, or our love for one another. Can you forgive me?" Pietro whispered, apologizing profusely. He gripped her hands in his, bringing them up to his lips to kiss her knuckles.

"It's already forgotten, water under the bridge. Come here, beloved." she mumbled, leaning in closer to him, her lips just barely brushing over his lips.

Pietro's trembling hands caught her chin, bringing her to him in order to kiss her more firmly, his other hand dancing down her spine, tickling her skin. His lips found her jaw, pressing sweet kisses along its length before nipping lightly at the tender skin below her ear, drawing a raspy breath from Wanda.

"I've missed you, my beloved. You promised me that when we reunited you would kiss me without end. I wish to make good on that offer." she breathed, tangling her fingers in his hair.

"I will, I promise. However, I do believe there were other things I promised as well. Perhaps you would like me to make good on that?" he panted, his pupils blown out with desire.

"Yes, please. Oh, God, please..." she gasped as he sucked her earlobe, inciting her.

He sunk to his knees, nudging her thighs apart with his fingers. "Missed you, baby. Missed everything." he breathed, peering up at her.

"Missed you too, I missed your voice the most of all. I missed hearing you say "I love you", and I missed being able to say it to you." she sighed, allowing her legs to part comfortably wide.

"Well then, I'll say it now: I love you." he said, pressing feather light kisses over her hip, trailing down her thigh. His eager tongue immediately found her, wet and waiting. Soft moans of her delight echoed off the tiles, as well as his own groans of arousal.

He wanted to make her happy, it had been far too long since their last tryst and he was anxious about how well he could preform. He remembered well enough what she liked, but the lack of practice would not serve him. He mostly went off of instinct, allowing himself to taste, lick and suck to his heart's content, and repeating what she seemed to like best.

She tasted and smelled amazing, the slick, salty-bitter-sweetness of her arousal on his tongue driving him wild, as well as the absolutely feral, obscene noises she made in return. At first she was muted, as though the terror of discovery still filled her, but she would occasionally allow a louder cry to pass her lips. When she found that she was no worse for the wear after making such noises, they grew increasingly frequent, particularly when his lips and tongue found the sensitive nub of her clit. This was perfect, to be able to have the time to thoroughly please her, to be able to enjoy her body as he had longed to for ages. It wouldn't last, he knew, but he supposed it would only make these memories more precious.

He found himself aching, his body clamoring for release. In response he gripped himself in one of his hands, the other remaining braced on her thigh. With firm strokes he began to pleasure himself, keeping the same pace of his mouth against her. Wanda's fingers came down to entwine with his, making him feel whole once more. He's definitely yearned for this: to hold her, to feel her presence, to make her happy.

Wanda's breath was coming in soft, rapid gasps, her noises growing in intensity and frequency. The way her hips were rocking told him that she found this enjoyable, and he grinned against her. After several more firm strokes of his tongue against her clit she began to quiver, her quiet moans sounding prettier than any song he's ever heard.

Wanda's pleasure seemed to reach out to him, her telepathic rapport with him tangling their emotions together, and tugging him over the edge of pleasure. He spilled against the floor, his release washing down the drain as they panted heavily, their fingers tightening together.

He pulled off with a faint, wet noise, grinning. "I'm not quite done yet. I want to make up for everything we've missed. Can I?" he asked, running his fingers over her skin in swirling, undefinable patterns.

"But what about you? Wouldn't you like-? Oh!" she was cut off as he brushed his lips over her, his eyes wide and pleading, begging "please, I want to taste you again". "Fine, if that is what you want. I'm not going to leave you unsatisfied though." she breathed.

He just grinned, all too enthusiastic to draw more shivers of delight from his twin. His tongue was swirling her clit when she reached over to the shower caddy and pulled out the shampoo, scrubbing it into his hair. Astonished, Pietro pulled away, blinking up at her.

"Why'd you stop? That felt nice." she complained, sounding confused.

"I just... Were you washing my hair? Really?" he laughed breathlessly. He couldn't help but grin.

"Mhmm, I thought you might like it. I mean, you like it when I run my fingers through your hair, right?" she replied, smiling in return.

"I do... but... washing my hair while I'm between your legs?" he chuckled. "Come here. God, how I've missed you." He stood up, wrapping his arms around her, crushing her close to his chest. He couldn't remember the last time he laughed, but it felt like a huge weight off his shoulders, as though perhaps things were slowly returning to as they were before all of this mess.

"I love you, Pietro. Sorry about the hair washing thing, I guess in retrospect that was a bit awkward." she giggled, brushing away his soapy hair.

"Don't apologize. Silliness may have been just what I needed." he giggled alongside her, his eyes dancing with mirth. He stepped under the spray of water to rinse out the bubbles, still having a quiet fit of laughter.

"I'm still intending to pay back the favor. Obviously not in this moment, I think I've killed any semblance of sexiness we had going there." Wanda said, smiling blissfully at him.

"Just a little." he teased. "Here, turn around, I'll wash your hair, maybe that can get the mood back."

"Mmm, I don't know about you, but I think I might not be able to wash my hair without laughing about this for a good, long time." she replied, shooting him a playful grin over her shoulder.

Pietro just smiled. "Well, I certainly needed the laugh. Thank you, darling, for reminding me of what I missed."


	21. (Under) the Desk

(Under) the Desk

"Pietro? What did you do?" was the only thing Wanda could think to say when she came home to find their kitchen in complete disarray. Apparently he had decided to relocate a majority of their bedroom into their dining room, the bedcovers strategically draped over the kitchen table and a few pillows peeking out from between the sheets.

Almost immediately Pietro poked his head out from under the table, a goofy grin on his face. "I made a fort. Join me!" he chirped, gesturing for her to accompany him under the makeshift hide-away.

Wanda let out an exasperated, yet amused sigh. Settling on her knees she crawled under the blankets, coming to rest on the large pile of pillows he had used to cover the floor. "So, any particular reason you tore apart our bedroom? I was looking forward to going to sleep."

He shot her a mischievous smile. "I felt like being immature. I can put our room back together, if you like." he offered, wrapping his arm securely around her shoulders and kissing her temple.

Wanda leaned into his embrace, keeping her head low to avoid colliding it against the underside of the table. "It's fine, just unexpected is all. Do you do this a lot when I'm gone?"

"No, not really." he replied with a shrug. "I remembered how we used to do this as kids, and I felt the urge to try it again. What about you? You remember this, too?"

"I remember. I used to pretend we were like little butterflies, waiting in their cocoons until they could emerge." she chuckled, the almost forgotten, fond memories becoming unearthed as they relaxed together.

"And I used to get snappy, telling you that two butterflies couldn't possibly share the same cocoon." Pietro mused, his fingers trailing through her hair, reaching up to pull it free from the bun she had put it in that morning. The stands fell in cascades, framing her face, making her feel youthful again.

"You were a bit of a smart-ass as a kid, weren't you?" she laughed, playfully punching his arm.

"Oh, I still am. Once a smart-ass, always a smart-ass." he replied, grinning widely before pulling her to his chest, settling them on their backs amongst the heaps of pillows.

"Well, I love you, even if you did shatter my girlhood dreams of being twin butterflies." she joked, kissing his chin.

"I love you too. I have so many memories of us like this: cuddled in our little forts, sneaking chocolate and playing make believe. All of my best memories were created with you." Pietro whispered, his voice wistful. "I remember how we created our own little world under the kitchen table, where we could be anything we wanted."

"Yes, I remember too. We would make shadow puppets against the blankets when it got dark, acting out fairy tales and fantasies of being a prince and princess. We would always put on little shows for each other." Wanda mentioned, tightening her arms around him, and smiled fondly at her brother. "We certainly did have quite the vivid imaginations. We would spend so much time together, huddled under our blankets and playing make believe. I remember clearly one show in particular: you told me that you were turned into a frog, cursed by a sorcerer. You would never be freed from this curse, until someone escorted you back to your throne, many miles away..."

Pietro grinned, the story seemingly returning to him. "And no one would believe me, and so I waited upon the lily pads, until one day a brave knight in gleaming red armor came to my side, and heard my woes." he continued.

"The brave knight listened to your story, and took pity upon you, placing you upon their shoulder. For many miles they rode, until they encountered a fierce dragon. The little frog was helpless to fight the beast, but the knight defended the amphibian, slaying the monster."

"My brave knight then carried me into the throne room, and upon placing me on my throne I once again became a boy."

"The knight then revealed herself, showing she was in fact the princess, your sister. Me. I had missed my brother, and travelled the land to find him, disguised in red armor. I took my place by your side, in the throne next to yours."

"And they lived happily ever after." he whispered, kissing her hair.

Wanda grinned. "We certainly were inseparable, weren't we? Even in a pretend world our destinies were always entwined."

"We used to spend every hour together. We could never be parted, even our classmates took notice. They would tell me I would get cooties if I spent too much time with a girl." he laughed.

"And what did you say to them?" she asked, resting her chin on his chest to exchange a sly smile with him.

"I told them I was immune because I was born with you, and therefore I couldn't get cooties. They seemed to buy it." he chuckled, ruffling her hair. "Besides, cooties was not a good enough reason for me to ignore my best friend."

"Is that so? Because I was thinking perhaps I could give you some cooties, right now!" she giggled, kissing him soundly as she clambered atop of him.

"I'm immune! Your kisses can't harm me!" he declared, grasping her shoulders as he reached up to give her a few kisses of his own.

Wanda smiled down at him, peppering his forehead with quick pecks. "Love you, brother dearest. I love you, more than anything. The memories we made are some of the most precious gifts you have given me. Come here, love. Let's make another." she mumbled, rolling them so he hovered over her.

"Now I really will get cooties." he teased, his eyes sparkling in amusement.

They kissed fiercely, holding the other tightly as they allowed their hips to brush ever so gently, enticing the both of them and making them pant in desire. Slowly they undressed, teasing the other as they pushed their clothing out of the hide-out.

"You're amazing, my love. My beautiful, perfect sister." Pietro breathed, his hands restless against her sides as he crawled atop her, careful not to crash against the table.

Her hands immediately reached for his, her thumbs running over his knuckles. "You are too good to me, you always have been." she gasped as he slid into her, her thighs tightening around his waist.

"You're all I want in this life, I could never think to give you any less than everything I have." he whispered, kissing her nose. Gently, they began to move, their hooded eyes only seeing the other, the world outside of their fort completely forgotten.

Their soft sighs and moans were the only sounds in their silent apartment. Wanda always loved to watch him when they made love, the look of sheer devotion and absolute adoration on his face was the most perfect thing she could ask for, and the way his full attention was given to her told her how much he wanted to please her.

Slow, intimate thrusts brought them closer to the edge, their unified gasps and low whimpers flowing freely from their lips, expressing to their twin just how much they enjoyed the closeness. Their breath mingled as they worshiped one another, their noses brushing and their hearts pounding as slowly they crept towards a perfect euphoria. Together they crashed, blissful cries escaping their lips as they clasped their twin close, their sweat stained bodies fitting perfectly.

After several quiet moments he rolled off of her, keeping his left hand tightly wound in hers. Pietro's eyes closed, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. The amber light of the sunset was bleeding in to their little haven through the cracks in the blankets, providing just enough light for Wanda to admire her brother. She couldn't suppress the urge to kiss his nose, as they would when they were children: sweet, innocent, and a hint of the forbidden.

"I love you, Pietro, my butterfly." she giggled, tapping her index finger to the tip of his nose.

"My sweet girl, I adore you. Let's stay here, let's be safe and sound in our cocoon." he whispered, stroking her hair back.

"I thought you were adamant that two butterflies could not share a cocoon." Wanda said, kissing his brows.

Pietro simply smiled. "I now believe anything is possible. Look at us, how far we've come... I've seen so many miracles, all created by your hand, I've seen you shape the world in so many ways... Who am I to say what you can and cannot do? If you want to be twin butterflies, then we shall. I'd bend any rule for you, my sister."

"And I for you, Pietro. I would tear reality asunder to keep you safe." Wanda whispered, snuggling against his side.

"I know you would, my darling. After all, you are my knight in shining armor."


	22. Rough

Rough

Wanda was loath to admit it, but she could be quite the jealous type, even if she hadn't intended to be. Pietro was a beautiful man, there was no denying it, with his stunningly sculpted face, his angelic white curls, and shocking blue eyes, but she still could not quell the fury that built in her gut whenever other women looked at him in a less than friendly way. She despised how it was happening with increasing frequency, as people heard news that not only was he handsome, but "single" as well.

Wanda wanted him to herself, after all, nobody would dare look at him twice when they were unknown to the world, so why should they care now? She had appreciated him long before their involvement with the Avengers, not just for his beauty, but for the kind and loving heart that beat in his breast, for the way he understood her, the way he _loved_ her, as no one else would. They knew each other inside and out, and these women hoped to replace her? Did they really think a few flutters of the eyelashes would supplant the lifetime she and her twin had spent together? Wanda scoffed at the idea.

The first stirrings of jealousy came about when she had found him talking with an agent in the lunch hall, a petite blonde who was sending him lustful eyes whenever she thought Wanda wasn't looking. Who did this woman think she was? This was her brother, her soulmate. Wanda snapped her fork in half when she could hear the woman's thoughts; wanting to take her brother to bed.

"You alright there, Witchie? You seem a bit out of it." Clint asked, scooting away from her as she slammed the remains of her utensil down.

"Fine, just fine." she growled, sliding her food away, her appetite gone.

"You just broke a metal fork, that's not "fine". You have a headache?" the archer pressed.

"Yes, a headache. If you'll excuse me." Wanda said, sounding eerily calm in spite of the bubbling hatred she felt, ready to boil over if she didn't leave soon. With great haste she stormed out of the hall, heading immediately to their quarters so she could shriek her disgust into her pillow.

The jealousy only grew worse. Part of her feared that one day Pietro would realize he could have a real life: a wife, children... Things she could never give him, things she could never be. It infuriated her to no end. She could never be his wife, no matter how much she wanted it to be so. Angrily, she spun the ring on her left ring finger, the token of his promise to remain by her side for the rest of their lives, wishing desperately it could be a real wedding band; that she could bear the symbol of his undying devotion proudly, and without fear of scorn.

Wanda lifted her head defiantly. She was an _Avenger,_ she shouldn't have to mope. Avengers fought for what they wanted. Yet in her case what she wanted would only serve to shatter the careful façade they maintained. What she wanted was to tell the world that Pietro was hers, and that no one should dare think twice about trying to take him from her. One day, they had promised, they would tell the world.

Until then, she supposed she would have to wait.

The flirtations only got worse. Wanda was certain that one of these days she would put an end to their advances in the worst way possible: kissing him in front of them, marking her claim over him. She felt anxious. She knew she was stronger than this, she shouldn't be loosing her head over a few women who Pietro would never look twice at... Yet something in her demanded that she make it known that she was his other half.

More women came and went, all trying to usurp Wanda's position in his heart, but Pietro ignored them all, his attentions only ever spent on his twin.

Her patience ran dry as time dragged on, the flirtations too frequent for Wanda's liking. Pietro simply shrugged it off, declaring that at the very least it could serve as a public distraction from the less than conventional relationship they had, allowing them to keep a it secret a bit longer. Wanda simply couldn't tolerate the idea that someone else was trying to take him from her.

She had reached her boiling point when she had found him with one of the agents, the woman far too bold, leaning in to brush his hair, as only Wanda could. The woman whispered something in his ear, and Wanda could feel her control slipping. With heavy feet she stomped away, clearly drawing his attention. He immediately followed after her, remaining silently by her side until they were in the privacy of their quarters.

"Wanda, what is wrong? Have I upset you?" Pietro pleaded, his eyes wide with fear that he may have done something that could drive her away.

"You belong to me! And you let these harpies come by and speak to you as though your heart does not belong to another! That is what is wrong, brother dearest." she hissed, backing him away, her form intimidating in spite of the fact that she was more petite than he was.

"Wanda, those women don't mean any harm, you know that. If they were aware of how much I love you, I have no doubt they would never attempt-"

"Excuses. I am tired of excuses. I want to be yours, and I want you to be mine, without these interlopers. I grow weary of waiting for the world to be willing to accept us." she snarled, her fingers clenching tightly against her palm, leaving little crescent moon shapes where her nails dug.

"I know, dearest. I'm tired too. Come here, let me hold you." he said, extending his arms to her.

She gave a lengthy sigh as she wound her arms around him, enjoying the closeness that only she would know. Her fury began to dissipate as her cradled her, his arms warm and familiar. "I'm sorry. It's just that those girls put me on edge. I don't like when others try to replace me in your heart."

"Try as they might, they won't succeed. You're far too important to me to allow any other to take my heart. You've stolen it completely, and I will never ask for it back." he whispered, running calming fingers through her hair.

"I know. I should never doubt you. But whenever I see those leaches try to worm their ways into your heart, something dreadful overcomes me. Something that wants me to lay claim to you, to drive away those who would dare touch you."

Pietro chuckled lightly. "My jealous sister, you have no need to worry. I suppose we really are quite alike, down to the possessive tendencies."

Wanda smiled, bracing her palms on his chest to guide him backwards, until the backs of his knees bumped against their bed. She pushed him to his back, falling with him, her fingers trailing over his torso. "Brother sweetest, perhaps would you like your sister to show you just what she wants to do when she sees those women try to take her place, hmm?"

"And what would that be?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Your sister wants nothing more than to tie you up, and just take you until you can't see straight, to show those girls who shares your bed at night." she whispered, her teeth grazing lightly over the shell of his ear.

Pietro could only utter helpless little moans, his mind awash with nothing but pure desire. "That sounds incredible." he finally managed to gasp.

"Mmm, then perhaps you'd like me to act on those desires?" she teased, her palm grinding lightly against his pelvis.

"Oh hell yes." he panted, his hips arching into her touch.

"Then be a good boy and take your shirt off. Leave the rest to me." she instructed, withdrawing her torturous hand from him.

He immediately complied, the garment being tossed off to the side before he settled on his back once more.

Slowly her hand trailed over his chest, traveling down his abdomen to slowly slip the tips of her fingers beneath his waistband, tickling him. "You're mine. No one else's, no one else can touch you like this, can they? Only your sister is allowed that. Just as only your hands are allowed on my body." she purred, her fingers sinking lower, brushing his bare hip in a tantalizingly slow caress. She pulled her fingers from his trousers, moving them to grab his belt.

"No, only you can do this to me, only you make me want this badly." Pietro panted in agreement. His hands remained passively at his sides, allowing Wanda full control over his body.

She shot him a smirk as her nimble fingers undid his trousers, yanking them down with haste to leave him in his undergarments. "I don't know why I get so jealous with those women. I shouldn't. After all, I am the one who shares your bed, and all of the fun parts that go along with it." she laughed, shaking her head.

"Don't mention them, it's only you and I now." he panted.

"Yes, it is. Just you and I, as it has always been, as it always will be." she cooed, roughly shoving her clothing off.

"As it always will be." he agreed, a smile on his lips as he watched her, his eyes drifting briefly to the ring on her finger.

Wanda smiled in return, remaining perched on his hips for a few moments to admire him. Was it any wonder that those women wanted him so badly? He was so stunning.

"My gorgeous brother, my pretty Pietro. I love you." she breathed, roughly yanking down his undergarments, her movements almost in complete juxtaposition to the gentle tone of her voice.

"I love you too, my Wanda. My beautiful girl." he whispered, arching his hips to allow her to strip him with ease.

She gripped him in her hand, giving him teasing strokes before pulling away to deal with her own undergarments, his low grunt of disappointment at the loss of her touch making her feel a bit wanton.

Slowly, she sunk down on him, hissing pleasurably at the sensation of fullness she was receiving. Only she would know how it felt to be atop him like this, only she would know how it felt to be joined in the most intimate of ways with him. She smiled at the thought, leaning in for a kiss. "My darling. I love you, very much." she groaned as she began to move her hips, fast and rough and just perfect.

"I love you too. So, so much." he gasped, already beginning to fall apart with lust. His fingers gripped the bedsheets firmly, and his teeth clenched. Wanda smirked proudly, knowing that this would only be for her.

Wanda canted her hips harshly, eliciting the most primitive of moans from her brother, his absolutely feral noises driving her wild. On impulse she lightly bit the base of his neck claiming him as her own, at least until the marks faded within the hour, and the cry of sheer arousal he gave made her blood sing.

"Ah- love you, Wanda." he had managed to grunt out, the look of pure adoration on his face making her heart swell with love.

She gave him a smile, and kissed his brow gently, keeping her pace atop him still rough. "And I love you, Pietro." Her fingers came to trail over his shoulders, dragging them up his neck to caress his face. Beneath her, Pietro was a whimpering mess, his body slicked with sweat. The look of pure lust he gave her, coupled with his sweet moans, managed to coax her into a climax. She rode out the waves of pleasure, her hips still fast against his as she came down, trembling with the aftershocks.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten you. I could never forget you." she panted, still thrusting against him, focused entirely on his release.

"I know, I could never forget you either. You're always on my mind." he breathed, cradling her face to hold her gaze. Two more jerks of the hips and he was gone, beautiful little cries of her name passing his lips as he crashed, his body quivering.

Wanda gave him an exhausted smile as she rolled off of him, satiated. She curled herself close to Pietro, their sticky bodies fitting perfectly against the other.

"I'm beginning to think the two of us may have a few jealousy issues." Pietro chuckled after several moments of silent cuddling.

Wanda cracked an eye open, grinning. "Now what would make you think that?" she laughed before kissing him firmly.

He leaned in to whisper playfully as he reached down to caress her cheek, nuzzling his nose with hers. "Call it a hunch."


	23. Shy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU- joined Avengers, but have yet to confess feelings.

Shy

There had been a ruckus in the central square, conducted by a new group of ruffians who called themselves "the Wrecking Crew". They had appeared quite literally out of nowhere, boasting incredible strength and artifacts that were meant to destroy. The Avengers had been called immediately to the scene, and boarded their Quinjet with the utmost haste. Pietro had been holding her hand, giving her a tight squeeze as they were briefed on their targets. She could feel a slight blush come over her cheeks as he did so, the familiar racing of her heart fighting with her attention on the mission. Now was really not the time to be focusing on forbidden longing.

"Avengers, our priority is getting the people out. I don't know what this Wrecking Crew wants, but we can't let them hurt anyone." Captain America had instructed. "Everyone, we need to distract the one with the crowbar, try to get the thing out of his hands. According to Thor, the thing's been enchanted, we can't let a guy like that have something that powerful. Thor has dealt with these clowns before, only way to de-power them is to get the crowbar. Quicksilver, you're fast, keep him distracted. War Machine, Falcon, I want you two to double team the guy with the oversized fists. Stay in the air, and he can't touch you. Get him down, keep him down. Natasha, you and I are going to deal with the one with the helmet. I'll keep him occupied, you try to get the helmet off, give him a non-lethal jolt to the head. Scarlet Witch, you and Vision are going to deal with the guy with the wrecking ball. Vision, you keep his attention, Wanda, you get the thing out of his hands. Everyone, look for opportunities to grab the crowbar. Everyone ready? Let's go, team!"

Pietro was the first one out, speeding off at top velocity to pull away bystanders and engage the Wrecker. Wanda strode out of the Quinjet, and with a nod from Vision, charged into the fray. Her eyes scanned the area for her target, and locked onto a man with a green and yellow body suit, and a wrecking ball in hand.

Wanda signaled to her airborne partner, and rushed forward, red energy dancing from her finger tips. With a fluid gesture she pushed a gust of energy towards her target, sending him a few feet back. The man was only infuriated, and swung wildly at her, only to be knocked back by Vision, who landed a kick to his jaw.

"Thanks." she shouted appreciatively before summoning another hex, dragging the wrecking ball away from her assailant. Thunderball was strong, there was no denying that, as he kept a tenacious grip on the weapon, his feet skidding across the ground to keep his stance, no matter how much force she put behind her magic.

Vision landed beside Thunderball, growing heavy as he crashed. The force of his impact cracked the ground beneath him, causing the man to stumble.

Before Wanda could disarm him, Piledriver had snuck up behind her to push her down. She could hear Pietro's roar of fury. Before she could even think he was tackling Piledriver, who tossed him off without effort, sending him skidding against his heels. Bulldozer took this opportunity to collide head first into Pietro, sending him careening off into a wall.

"Pietro!" Adrenaline had kicked in, energy sparking from her fingertips as she forced the assailants back. "Vision, keep them occupied, I need to get my brother out of here!"

Vision gave her a nod, immediately turning to face the attackers. Wanda scurried to her brother's side, grabbing him under his arms to drag him back to the Quinjet, and locked the doors behind them.

He had come to by the time she got them back to base. Captain America would no doubt lecture her on staying with the team, and following through on missions, but she couldn't care at the moment, not when Pietro was injured.

"Wanda? Ow, damn." he hissed as he attempted to shift. "I think my leg is broken."

"I can't believe it! Why would you do that?" she wailed. "You were supposed to worry about the crowbar, I was fine!"

"I wasn't about to let them hurt you. Better my legs than yours." he said, flinching in pain as he tried to push himself upright.

"You're the runner here! You need them more than me!" she said, propping him up so she could inspect the bleeding.

Red filled her sight as she focused her magic towards his legs, willing the legs to be repaired. Pietro hissed in pain as the bones began to set themselves, his fists clenching tightly as he grit his teeth. "Glad you learned to do that. Can't imagine sitting like that for long." he grunted.

Wanda began to press her fingers lightly against his leg, checking for any problems with the healing. "I think it's been fixed. How do they feel?"

"Gross. I need to wash up, they're probably caked in blood." Pietro replied, trying to push himself to his feet.

His legs slightly gave out, and she caught him. "Here, let me help you." she whispered, keeping her arms around him as she helped maneuver him to their room.

"Thanks. I can take care of myself from here." he insisted.

"You collapsed! I'm not going to abandon you!" she replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I can take a shower, it's no big deal." he sighed, sounding exasperated as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Or we could shower together. We used to do that all the time." Wanda suggested, shrugging her shoulders.

"We were, what? Ten? We're a bit too old for that now, don't you think?" he stuttered, a heavy blush coming over his face.

"I just don't want to leave you. You got injured, and I want to help you out." she insisted, undressing herself casually as she spoke. There was a twinge of nervousness in her veins, part of her not quite sure why, and the other part attributing it to the long harbored crush she had on her twin.

"Whatever... Just turn around." he mumbled, his eyes focussing on the tiles of the ceiling. In spite of the fact that she had begun undressing first, he was the one to first get into the shower, and was scrubbing himself over in great haste.

"Here, let me wash your back." she offered.

"No, I'm fine." he grunted, his eyes still focused elsewhere.

"Pietro, is something wrong? You're not even looking at me."

"Yes, there is! You shouldn't be bathing with me anymore!" he babbled.

Wanda felt hurt by this. "But why? We're siblings, we've done this before."

"We were ten! We didn't have... other things." he explained lamely.

"So, because I have breasts it's suddenly not okay to enjoy this?"

He flinched at her words. "Yes! It is so, very wrong..." he said, drawing an incredulous look from her. "I just... we aren't young anymore." He had little conviction in his voice, and he was still avoiding her gaze.

"Why are you being shy? This isn't the Pietro I know." she half-teased.

"It is a bad idea, okay? It just is." he sighed, handing her the soap.

"Pietro..."

"You think I don't notice the way you look at me? Wanda, I can see it in your eyes. You love me as more than a brother. And that... It frightens me a little." he said, a large pause before his next statement. "It frightens me because I feel it too. And it wouldn't be right of me to want you by my side. You deserve a family, you deserve someone who can give you everything you want, someone who you can proudly be seen in public with."

"Pietro, I don't care about that sort of stuff. I care for you, more than I should. Whenever you are with me, whenever you hold my hand, I feel alive, and I feel safe. That matters more to me than any public image." she replied, cocking her head slightly.

Pietro shook his head, stepping out of the shower to redress. "We can't... Can you just imagine the outcry? What if they demand our removal from the team? Wanda, we have all eyes on us."

"Then we leave the team. None of that matters to me. You matter to me, not the public eye. We are just as capable as any of the other Avengers, would they want less protectors because they do not approve of our love?" she asked, shutting off the water and grabbing a towel to dry her damp hair.

"I don't know what to expect. I've harbored these feelings for so long, Wanda. I don't know what to do with them now that I know you share them." he sighed.

"You don't have to change a thing. I've harbored them for so long too, I was just too shy to make myself known. Pietro, please look at me. I want you to know that I really do love you." she said, resting her hand on his shoulder.

Hesitantly, he turned to face her, his eyes wide and his face a brilliant shade of red. "Wanda, I love you too. More than I should. I just don't know what I'm going to do with myself now."

"You could kiss me. We both want it, do we not?" she suggested, a coy smile on her lips.

"More than you know." Pietro replied, his thumb tracing her plump lower lip.

"Then what are you waiting for?" she teased, letting her eyes slip closed as she lifted her head, leaning in to him.

Their lips met in the shyest of kisses, ending just as quickly as it began. Wanda felt her heart flutter wildly and her breathing hitch.

"So now what? Are we a couple?" Pietro asked, his eyes wide and curious.

Wanda simply smiled, and let another kiss serve as her answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the super late update. Internet decided to go out.


	24. With Food

With Food

Learning to live with the Avengers was an ongoing process for the Maximoff twins. Having been totally accustomed to having only the other, they could never hide their shock whenever someone asked them if they wanted to hang out. One thing the twins had learned over time was that when the Avengers got together after a party, things could get a bit interesting.

It had been at a party after a long mission, in which the Avengers were required to share cramped quarters, (much to the twins' chagrin, leaving them completely unable to even share a kiss). It started out with a fairly drunk Tony rambling on about his sex life, something he deemed everyone would want to hear, when the party had devolved into a certain form of chaos.

"You know, Tony, you really should learn to keep it in your pants." Natasha said, taking a large gulp of her drink.

"Hey, I can keep it in my pants just fine! I simply choose not to is all." Tony retorted before slamming back the rest of his scotch.

"So, if I were to make a bet with you that you could go a whole week without sex, you'd take it?" Rhodey laughed, folding his hands in front of him.

"Hell yeah! I can stand a week. What's in it for me?" Tony slurred, giving a drunken grin.

"I dunno, how does ten bucks sound?" Rhodey asked, pulling out his wallet to look at the bills.

Pietro simply smirked at the idea. Tony was once known as a notorious playboy, no doubt he would have a difficult time with this bet. Beside him he could see Wanda covering her lips, fighting off laughter. Clearly, she thought this was absurd too.

"Nah, that's not enough. Unless someone else wants in on the bet. Hell, let's just make it a team effort. Everyone puts money in the pot, and whoever has sex that week loses. Winners split the cash." Tony hiccuped, placing his glass on the table.

"That's a bit hard to prove, isn't it? I mean, it would have to be on the honor system." Steve pointed out, cocking his head to the side.

Tony just giggled. "We're Avengers, I'm sure we can learn to be honest with each other. So? Who's in?"

Several of the other teammates, in their drunken haze, decided to join in, much to the shock of the twins, who were a bit more sober than the rest.

"What about you two, you in?" Clint asked when the twins hadn't said a word regarding the bizarre bet.

"No, absolutely not. It's a silly bet, and I have no interest in joining in." Wanda said firmly.

"Why? I didn't even know you had someone. Thought this would have been a cakewalk for you two. Easy money." Clint said, sounding flabbergasted.

"I'm not joining the bet. No more questions." Wanda snapped. Clearly she had some plans for tonight, and Pietro couldn't wait.

"Fine, yeesh, forget we asked." Tony slurred. "What about you, Usain Bolt? You in?" he asked, gesturing to Pietro.

Pietro simply furrowed his brow, not quite understanding Tony's nickname for him. "I don't know. I'm inclined to agree with Wanda, this sounds stupid."

"Aww, come on! What, you too much of a horny teenager to be able to keep it in your pants for a week?" Tony smirked, egging him on.

If there was one sin Pietro suffered from, it was pride. Any blow to his ego would make him furious, and this was no exception. He immediately reacted to this teasing unfavorably. "What?! Of course I can! I can take your stupid bet, and I'll collect some money at the end." he bristled.

Wanda simply shot him a look of sheer annoyance.

"Fine, looks like everyone except Wanda is in. This is going to be fun."

It was quite the opposite of fun, at least for Pietro. Wanda was unhappy with his decision to join the wager, and if Pietro was being honest with himself, he was feeling pretty stupid for agreeing to participate.

"I'm sorry, Wanda. You know how I am, with my pride. I couldn't let Stark talk down to me like that." Pietro apologized.

"So, you're going to lose the bet, right?" Wanda urged, her lips quirking into a seductive smile.

"Hell no. I'm not giving Stark that satisfaction!" he replied, crossing his arms stubbornly over his chest.

"By denying mine and yours? Sounds horrible." she pouted. "We haven't had sex in quite a while, I was hoping we could do that tonight."

"It's only one more week. I'm sure we can survive."

After dinner they decided to cuddle on the couch, watching a movie and eating ice cream from the tub as they would love to do on lazy evenings. Pietro couldn't focus himself on the movie, too distracted by Wanda's beauty. Why was it that he was more easily distracted today than usual?

"Pietro?"

"Hmm?" he asked, too struck by her beauty to formulate words. Perhaps Stark was right, maybe he was just a hormonal teenager.

"You're biting your lip, something on your mind?" she whispered, a knowing smile on her lips.

"Nothing." he lied, shoving a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

Wanda grinned. "You do know you're not all that subtle, right?" she giggled before leaning in to give him a kiss, her mouth tasting of chocolate. Her tongue brushed against his lips, asking for permission to deepen the kiss, and he gave in, kissing her hard. Many long, chocolate flavored kisses were exchanged, and it was only when her fingers came to rest on his thigh that he remembered the bet.

With a pained sigh he pulled away, shoving more ice cream into his mouth.

"Well, this is certainly going to be one rough week for the both of us." Wanda said, exchanging a wry smile with him. "Why are you so concerned with winning this bet anyways? You could just do what you like, and lie about it."

"I'm not letting him insult me, and I'm half expecting Stark to pull out a lie detector by the end of it." he grumbled, wishing the ice cream could somehow suppress the pent up sexual tension between them.

Wanda just chuckled, and began to press little kisses over his face. "You're ridiculous. Come on, it was a stupid comment, it's not a big deal." Her lips found the corner of his mouth, kissing it tenderly before licking away the small drop of ice cream that was waiting there. Pietro couldn't suppress the soft groan he made when he felt her tongue caress his skin.

"Wanda..." he panted as she peered down at him with a wide grin on his face. "How are you so irresistible?"

"I know what my brother likes." she laughed, ruffling his hair.

"I really hate Tony right now for suggesting this." he murmured, smiling faintly at her touch. "Especially right after such a long mission."

"Don't be sour." she teased, moving in front of him to give him a kiss. Pietro groaned at the taste of the ice cream on her lips, tempted to run his tongue over her lips and lick away the treat's flavor so he could taste Wanda. Her kisses grew hungry, more insistent as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and he couldn't help responding with great vigor, eager to atone for his mistake.

"So, having second thoughts?" she mumbled against his lips, smiling.

"Definitely. You're right: I'm stubborn, and I'm proud, but I could never deny you anything." he breathed, lifting her atop his lap.

"Nor could I, my darling." she whispered, her finger dipping into the ice cream carton before she pressed it to his lips, allowing him to lick off the sweet mess.

His eager tongue quickly wrapped around her finger, dragging along its length before taking her finger in to suck it clean. The stutter in her breath made him smile, knowing he had managed to turn her on just as much as she did to him.

"So? You want to make me lose the bet?" he whispered seductively, nipping lightly at her ear.

"That was my plan." Wanda laughed breathlessly, and threw her arms around him. More candy flavored kisses were exchanged with great fervor, low sighs of delight escaping their lips as they worked themselves out of their clothes.

"Love you, Wanda. Sorry I was being dumb." he mumbled, kissing her shoulder.

"Love you too, Pietro. I know you're stubborn, that's just part of you, but sometimes you make some silly choices." she replied, bringing him close to kiss his nose. Slowly, she settled on her back to bring him atop her.

"That's why I love you, you're not afraid to call me on my nonsense. You ground me." he mentioned appreciatively, pushing into her as he found her left hand, grasping it tightly.

"Well, it's because I care about you. Just looking out for my soulmate." she giggled, and kissed his cheek. Her giggles slowly morphed into gasps as he began to move, her hips responding. Her fingers reached out to the coffee table, just barely able to dip them in the ice cream to give him another taste. He smirked as he cleaned her fingers, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"Well, the ice cream is sweet, but I know something I like better." Pietro teased, his eyes remaining locked with hers as he leaned in for a scorching kiss, his lips fervent against her own.

On a whim he decided to follow her lead, offering her a taste of ice cream. The way she eagerly licked his fingers made him almost ready to explode, and he was pretty sure he was whimpering like an idiot.

A good portion of their evening was spent like this: holding each other tightly as they exchanged sweet kisses or an occasional finger full of ice cream. Afterwards they remained close, holding the other in a warm embrace and exchanging languid kisses.

"Love you, Wanda. You go to bed. I'll be there in a little bit, seems the ice cream melted everywhere."

Wanda gave him a sleepy smile, and kissed his brow. "Clean it tomorrow. I'm happy like this." she yawned, resting her cheek against his chest.

Pietro smiled, and pressed a gentle kiss to her hair. Sleep overwhelmed him, and together they rested, cradled in the other's arms, the wager and the ice cream forgotten.


	25. Friends with Benefits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU- modern, no powers

Friends with Benefits

It had started out as a bad breakup; somewhere along the line Simon and Wanda started arguing, and it just never seemed to stop. One night it became too much, and he left. Wanda decided to go out with her best friend, Pietro, thinking a night of drinking and dancing could help shut out the frustration.

There was quite the surprise when she woke up next to him, the shock of white hair alerting her to just who she brought home that night. At first she didn't know how to react. She couldn't just walk away, this was her apartment, and she couldn't just kick him out, he was her best friend since childhood. He stuck with her through thick and thin, always happy to lend her a listening ear or to spend time doing whatever they liked. He was always there with a comforting smile and a joke or two, always there to brighten her day. There was no denying that he was the most important person in her life.

Vague splashes of memory came back to her, remembering how she had asked him to sleep with her, and in their slightly inebriated state they both seemed to think it was a good idea. Images of Pietro above her, panting and dripping with sweat, soon came as well. The most vivid part was the look in his eyes, there was something in them she just couldn't seem to place.

Well, fuck.

Slowly, Wanda tried to shift, scenarios of what to say to him running through her brain. How the hell was she supposed to go about this? Was she supposed to say "thanks for the sex, now get out"? She couldn't do that to him. Part of her didn't even want to send him away, that night was probably one of the best she's had in a long time.

There was something in her chest, something heavy and distracting. Dread, perhaps? No, not quite, it wasn't a painful feeling. She's felt it before, always around Pietro, but could never quite place what it was. She had a faint inkling of what it might be, but quashed that thought every time it came up. Whatever it was, it only seemed to grow tenfold after waking up beside him.

She didn't have long to ponder this, as she could feel a shifting in the mattress, and the sharp intake of breath from her sleeping partner told her he was getting up.

Apparently, his shock was even greater than hers, as his eyes grew incredibly wide and he leapt back so far he fell off the bed, a muffled thump resounding as he cushioned the blow with her covers.

"Shit, did we just...?" he babbled, burying his face into his hands.

"Yeah, we did. If my memory serves me right, I asked you home." she said, deliberately ignoring the more explicit portions of her recollection.

There was a long awkward pause, neither of them quite sure what to say to the other. Silently, Pietro stood up, searching her room for his clothes, keeping the sheets draped over him. Wanda's eyes studied her ceiling, trying to come up with a solution. She really still wanted him close, she couldn't imagine life without him, but at the same time, things could get pretty awkward quickly. She supposed they could try forgetting it, but she expected that neither of them were going to recover from the shock all that rapidly. Plus, the sex was damn amazing, a bit hard to let that tidbit of knowledge fade.

"So, uh, you want to talk about this over breakfast? I can treat." Pietro offered, tugging his trousers up.

"I suppose we might have to." she sighed. "Wait in the living room, let me get dressed."

Wanda squeezed her eyes shut, trying to come up with a plan as she heard Pietro shuffle off into her living room, shutting the door behind him. She took her time redressing, utilizing it to try to formulate anything she could say that might make this less awkward.

Nothing was coming to mind. She'd just have to wing it.

The breakfast place was quaint and, to their great relief, secluded, affording them the luxury to talk of whatever they wanted. Yet neither could quite find it in themselves to address the elephant in the room right away. Eventually, Pietro decided to just go for it.

"So, about last night. Uh, what do you want to do about it?" he asked, running his fingers through his rumpled white hair.

"I don't know. I never expected this." she replied, swirling her spoon through her coffee.

"Does anyone? I mean, we grew up together, I lived next door to you for my whole life, and I never thought we'd cross this line." he mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You're my best friend, but if you never want to see me again, I can understand."

"Absolutely not! I'm not giving up my best friend because of one night." she exclaimed. There was zero chance of that, not after everything he's done for her. Hell, last night was only further proof of how much he cared, in a weird sort of way.

"Well then, do we just block this out? Kinda hard to do." Pietro sighed, pushing his scrambled eggs around with his fork.

"I don't know, I mean, can you? Last night was some of the best sex I've had in a long time." she muttered, feeling exasperated. Well, she hadn't meant to let that one slip.

"Um, thanks?" was all he could seem to say, a faint blush on his nose.

Wanda was wracking her brain for a solution, really wishing she hadn't mentioned how much fun it was. If it had been any random guy at the bar, things would have been so much easier. She's heard of the idea of friends with benefits, could they possibly make that work? She decided to take the plunge.

"You've heard of friends with benefits before, right?"

By the time they had finished their breakfast they had managed to reach an agreement, they could go ahead and have sex, provided that they never slept over, or kissed outside of the bedroom. It would just be easier that way, no messy emotions getting tied to the sex (though part of Wanda thought that was entirely pointless, of course there were emotions already tied to it, they had been best friends for forever). They would meet up whenever they both agreed and, of course, condoms were a must.

Pietro seemed a bit apprehensive at first, but eventually decided to go for it. Wanda couldn't help but wonder what he thought of this arrangement, if he was having the same strange heaviness in his chest.

This couldn't be hard? Right? Just play the role of a lover in bed, and the rest of the time she could be his best friend.

Those roles would soon become a bit too blurred, she soon discovered.

It had started two weeks later, on their birthday. Wanda always felt so fortunate to have the same birthday as her best friend, as though they were destined to be close. They had made plans to go out to a movie, nothing extravagant, but that was how they preferred it. She had been getting ready at her apartment when he surprised her by knocking at her door a few hours early.

"Pietro? What are you doing here? I thought we said five?" she asked when she opened the door to reveal his sunny face.

"I know, but I got us something." he chuckled, pulling a small box from behind his back. "Go ahead, open it."

Wanda lifted the lid, peering at the contents of the box. "You got us a birthday cake? You're too sweet." she laughed, giving him a brief hug.

"I was thinking we could blow out the candles and eat it before the movie." he said, kicking his shoes off as he entered her apartment, and strolled over to her counter to place the cake down.

"I don't have any cake candles. You think bathroom candles will do the trick?" she asked, giving him a soft smile.

"Don't worry, I remembered them." he replied, and threw his arm around her shoulder after he lit them up. Something in her wanted him to always be there for her, to hold her like that. That's how best friends were supposed to be, right? As they blew out the candles she knew exactly what she was going to wish for.

"So? What'd you ask for, birthday girl?" he asked, giving her a smile.

Wanda could only smile in return, and gave him a warm embrace. "You're not supposed to tell, remember?" She swore to herself that she wasn't blurring the lines between her roles. Not at all. Though the heavy feeling in her chest might have argued with her.

After a rough week at work, she decided to call him up, not for sex, but just for a bit of pleasant conversation with her best friend. He offered to meet up for lunch, get some burgers and just laugh it off.

She had to admit, he always did have a way of making her smile.

"I'm telling you, Wanda, it's sacrilegious to eat fries with both mustard and ketchup." he had teased, he always did like to joke about it. Ever since they were children she would eat her fries this way, and he would poke fun at her.

"Oh hush, they're my fries anyhow, I'm not forcing you to eat them." she laughed, giving him a playful smile as she deliberately coated the fry in her fingers with as much of the concoction as she could.

"You're making them suffer. You can just hear their cries: "don't do this, Wanda! We aren't meant to be eaten with mustard"!" he chuckled. Quick as a flash he snagged a few of her fries, chewing on the ends.

"Hey! I was eating those!" she giggled. He just looked so silly, a few fries shoved between his lips.

"You want them back? Go ahead and take them." he mumbled around the food, leaning in closer.

Wanda felt her heart stutter. Was he... was he asking her to take the fries with her mouth? To kiss him? The way he was pouting his lips might suggest that. There was a flush of heat, the heavy feeling in her chest returning. Was it wrong that she kind of did want to kiss him? She shook her head, no, they had agreed: no kissing. Wanda simply reached over to his plate to grab a few of his fries, avoiding his gaze.

She couldn't help but wonder if he was as disappointed as she was.

She decided to force out that frustration with sex. She needed something fast and rough, something to distract her from... whatever it was, and he was all too happy to oblige.

"Hurry up!" she urged, lifting her hips desperately as he was fumbling with his condom.

"Sorry, sorry." he apologized, a crimson flush coming over his cheeks. Once he rolled it on he positioned himself between her spread thighs, pressing inside of her to elicit a loud groan from her.

"Yes, perfect. I want it fast." she moaned, digging her fingers into his back. She was panting heavily, the feeling of fullness driving her wild. With a wanton whimper she began to rock her hips, urging him to move.

"Got it." he grunted, moving slowly at first, but gaining speed. His lips were soft, gentle against her neck, almost a complete contrast to how quick his body was moving.

Wanda threw her head back, panting. Her blood was singing, her body crying for more. "Faster, ah, faster!"

Pietro furrowed his brow. "I'm not hurting you, right?" The look on his face was just so concerned, and so adorable, she couldn't help but smile, trying to battle the fluttering in her stomach.

"No, not at all." she said, arching herself against him. The feel of his skin against hers made her a bit... confused. It felt nice, sure, but the way his heart was beating made her think of something else. (Love).

She quashed the thought immediately.

More hard thrusts and more moans followed, and Wanda let her anxiety bury itself under the blissful feeling of his body against hers. After all was said and done, they lay side by side, the temptation to rest her hand in his pressing her thoughts.

"You mind if I sleep here tonight? I can go to the couch, I'm just too exhausted to go home." he yawned.

She felt her heart stir, something fluttering inside of her. "We're more than "good enough", you're my best friend. You can sleep here, with me." she agreed, patting his shoulder.

He gave her a sleepy smile before snuggling himself into his pillow, his arm lightly draped over her waist.

Wanda observed his face, so peaceful and so content. The stirrings in her heart were growing stronger, and she couldn't suppress the urge to lightly push his hair back. It was then she could finally discern the strange heaviness in her chest; she had feelings for him.

Well, it was not exactly "discerning" what it was, more along the lines of acceptance. She had always known in the back of her mind that she harbored a certain kind of love for her best friend, but was not quite sure how to act on it. And now was definitely not a good time to act on it.

There was a certain fear in knowing she had fallen for him, considering how her last relationship had ended. She couldn't bear to think of losing Pietro like that. If they were to enter an official relationship, then what? If it didn't work out she might lose the best friend she's ever had, her partner in crime.

Never has a decision brought about so much regret. Well, she supposed she would have to find out just how good of an actress she was.

The next time they met up, she realized she wasn't alone in her confusion. Pietro was watching her, his eyes hooded as he pushed slowly into her, as though she were precious. The gentle caress of his hands on her body set her aflame, making her moan with pure want.

A soft groan was her answer, his fingers trailing over her hips, up her breasts, down her arms. The gentle brushing of his fingers against hers, the smile on his lips, the look in his eyes... Suddenly it struck her. She could finally place what that look was.

_Fuck fuck fuck_

He was in love with her. He shared her feelings.

She'd never admit it to herself, but she came harder than she ever had that night.

"You can stay tonight, if you want." Wanda offered afterwards, hoping he would. She wanted to talk to him, she needed to confess.

"I'm good, I'm not tired." Pietro said, yet did not move away from her grasp.

"I have something important. It's about us, what we're doing, where we are going with this." she whispered hesitantly, afraid she may make him want to flee.

"Is that so? I kind of had something I needed to say too. You go ahead." he said, leaning in closer.

Wanda sighed, gathering as much courage as she could muster. Well, here it was, the day of reckoning. She was going to confess what she tried to keep hidden, what she tried to deny for so long. She knew he had feelings too, but was entirely unsure how this could play out. Perhaps she had it all wrong.

She could only hope that she didn't.

Wanda swore her heart was going to pound right out of her chest. Her words were going to fail her, she just knew it.

"So. Uh... What did you want to say?" she asked, her eyes darting about the room, damning her sudden lack of confidence.

"You first." he said quietly, resting his hand over hers.

"I think you and I both know what we are going to say. Why waste words? I love you. I have been in love with you, for so long." she mumbled, reaching her hand slowly to him, caressing his cheek.

"And I love you too, Wanda. So much. I have been for such a long time, I just couldn't find the way to say it. I love you." he replied, giving her a faint smile. "I guess we were just using this as a cover for our feelings, huh?"

"I guess so. I mean, you've been there with me through everything. I should have seen it coming. I tried to fight it off, but I just couldn't. Though I must admit, I do regret not pursuing you earlier." she whispered, smiling in return, and squeezing his fingers.

"As do I. I love you, Wanda. I want to be a couple. A real one. And you? What do you want?" he breathed, shuffling ever closer to her, his warm body flush against hers.

"I want to be with you. I love you too. So much."

Their lips met in a sweet kiss, as the world around them began to melt away, the mental concoction Wanda had created for the two of them slipping away as they returned to reality.

Wanda smiled at her brother, and gave him a firm kiss. "That was fun, yeah?"

Pietro smiled, and gave a brief shrug. "Roleplay is fun, I suppose, but it's nowhere near as good as being with the real you."

"It's fun to pretend we aren't siblings once and a while, make up these what if scenarios, don't you think?" Wanda asked, giving his hand a squeeze. Her powers could allow her to concoct any fantasy they liked, any world they wanted to be in could be made with a flick of her wrist, and yet he tended to prefer to stay in their own world, having only obliged her just this once.

Pietro simply chuckled, and pressed a loving kiss to her forehead. "Yes and no. Yes, it's nice to imagine a world in which we can be together without fear, but I fell in love with you, my sister, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so the real prompt was "Roleplay", but titling the chapter that would have given away the end.


	26. Trying New Position

Trying New Position

Surviving had become more difficult as the years dragged on. Food had become increasingly scarce as the number of homeless grew, ever multiplying due to the ongoing civil wars. Homes were destroyed, families broken, and no one seemed to care, as though somehow this had become the norm.

"We can't live like this anymore. I refuse to idly sit by and watch you starve." Pietro snarled one day, frustrated by the lack of scraps in their regular dumpster.

Their usual source of rations was picked clean most days, and when they did find something, it was usually not enough for a meal. Pietro would insist that Wanda have the majority of whatever they found, and refused to hear her urging that he should eat something.

"Well, what can we do? This is one of the few operating restaurants left, there won't be many scraps elsewhere." Wanda sighed, pulling her brother away from the bin.

"We could always just _take_ what we need. I know we agreed to try to keep under the radar, but at this point, I think stealing may be our only option." Pietro said, gripping her fingers tightly as he stilled her. He placed his hands on her shoulders, holding her gaze. "We've avoided it, but it's a necessary evil now. I want you to listen to me, I've got something of a plan."

Cocking her head to the side, she asked "And what would that be?"

"One of us will distract the clerk, keep their attention until the other gets what we need. Then we run like hell until we get home. Don't look back." he explained.

"And if we get caught?" she couldn't help but point out. There was a constant fear of someone catching them doing something illegal, sending them off to prison, separating them, possibly for life.

"We can outrun them, I promise you." he replied, giving her hand a squeeze of assurance.

Wanda took a deep breath, calming herself. "Alright, let's do it."

They had waited until a few minutes before closing time, when no one else would be there besides the clerk, and therefore less risk of being caught.

Wanda was the first to enter, and approached the cashier, her eyes wide and pleading. "Sir, my brother has gone missing. It has been so many hours, and he has not returned. May I please ask the favor of using your phone to call the police?" she pouted, hoping her words didn't ring hollow.

Pietro snuck in, keeping close to the wall as he slid back toward the non-perishable supplies, a bag in hand. Wanda would steal occasional glances over her shoulder, watching his progress.

"Get out of here! I've seen you and your brother before, you're just a few street punks. How do I know this isn't a trick?" the manager spat.

Wanda couldn't help but laugh internally. He certainly wasn't wrong. "Please sir, I just want to use your phone. My brother is all I have left, and I am worried sick about him." she pleaded, folding her hands innocently in front of her. She shot him wide, pleading eyes, hoping to keep his attention.

"I told you, I don't help street punks. I've had enough of your type come in and out, stealing things. You're going to drive me out of business!" he hissed.

"I swear to you, my brother and I have never stolen a thing. Please. He's all I have left..." she pouted. Checking the corner of her eye, she saw Pietro was almost ready to bolt. Quickly she buried her face in her hands, pretending to cry. Behind her, Pietro slowly began to inch his way towards the door, both of them hoping the spectacle would be enough to distract the cashier. Adrenaline began to pound in her veins; this was the moment that would determine whether of not they got caught.

The manager was taken aback by this. "It's okay little miss, I'm sure he's fine. Don't cry. Try looking around- hey!" The manager had spotted Pietro, looking entirely furious.

Wanda immediately darted away, charging after her brother, who was tearing through the streets as fast as he could, only glancing back to see that she was still with him.

"Come on, just keep running, we've got only a few blocks!" he shouted, and she detected a certain sense of giddiness in his voice, a sense of giddiness that she too could feel. They had done it, they had managed to complete their first theft.

They turned sharp corners, their feet pounding against the ground until they reached their hide-away, a little abandoned hotel that was partially in ruins from the frequent bombings. It was by no means habitable, but to them, it was home.

With an exhilarated laugh, Pietro locked the door behind them, depositing the bag of food carefully to the ground. He was shaking with excitement, his hands trembling and his breath heavy.

"I can't believe we got out of there unscathed. God, my heart feels as though it's pounding out of my body!" Wanda cried with glee, digging through their spoils. There was a singing of adrenaline through her veins, a heady rush. She could feel her whole body cry out with excitement at their success.

"I know, I feel it too. I can't believe we hadn't done that before!" he laughed breathlessly, falling back into the only chair they owned, which was situated a few meters away from the bed in their little abandoned hotel room.

"We can eat for weeks with this stuff! No more digging through trash, we've got ourselves a way to get real food." she breathed, her heart flooding with pride at their little crime. "You're right, how come we've never tried this before?"

"I don't know, but we are never going hungry again, my darling sister! God, how proud I am of you." he replied ecstatically, a wide grin spreading across his face.

"And I of you, my dearest brother." she laughed, charging over to him to plant a heated kiss on his lips, hunching over slightly to hold him close.

"Wanda, my darling heart, you have been so good to me. I adore you." Pietro said, practically glowing with sheer happiness.

Wanda couldn't help but feel enchanted, and a bit overwhelmed by the incredible racing in her veins, and kissed him deeply, moving to rest a leg over him, coming in closer. "Make love to me, I want to celebrate in the best way possible." she whispered against his lips, clutching his biceps.

"Want me to carry you to bed?" he chuckled, nipping her lower lip quickly.

"Nope, here. Now." she insisted, keeping her grip firm. She leaned in for another kiss, hungrily caressing him.

"Well, I can't recall ever having sex in a chair. You sure that's safe?" he asked, ever concerned about her safety.

"It shouldn't be too hard, it's just like how it is normally when I'm on top, just a little less room is all." she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Just tell me what to do." he mumbled, leaning back into the chair.

She straddled him, her knees just barely able to stick to the edges of the chair and her hips brushing ever so gently against his as she took one hungry kiss after the other. Beneath her, Pietro uttered a noise of raw need, his body reacting against her own. She could feel the rumble of his moan against her lips, feel him growing stiff beneath her as he groped at her breasts. Her palms moved restlessly against his chest, her fingers coming to clench in the fabric as she gently brushed her nose against his, her breath mingling with his as she panted quietly.

"Love you, Wanda. God, you're so gorgeous." he breathed, his voice full of wonderment. His fingers trailed over her cheek in a gentle caress, his eyes sparkling with adoration.

"Love you too, Pietro." she whispered, lifting her hips just enough so she could reach between them and unzip him. With a bit of pulling at his clothes she managed to free him, his hard length at full attention.

Her body thrummed in arousal when she heard his little whimper, her fingers leisurely working up and down his length. Wanda remained hovering slightly above him, one hand braced against the back of the chair, and the other stroking him gently as she leaned in for a fierce kiss, her tongue demanding entrance to his mouth, which he gladly gave. His sweet moans and quiet whimpers of delight spiked her blood, a hunger building in her loins. Flames licked up her spine as his fingers danced along her hips, bunching the fabric of her skirts in his fingers, as though he needed something, anything, to ground him.

"Please, Wanda... I need-" he began, before giving a harsh groan as her fingers lightly came to run over the tip of his cock.

"What do you need, Pietro?" she whispered, her slender fingers continuing to pull low grunts and hushed whimpers from his lips. Wanda closed her eyes briefly, relishing in every breath and sigh he made. A small bead of sweat trickled down his temple, which she tenderly kissed away.

"I need- ah! I need you. Please." he pleaded, his eyes wide and his pupils blown out in desire.

Wanda smiled wickedly, and kissed his nose. "Love you. We have to make this fairly quick, before the exhaustion sets in."

"Then why were you teasing me for so long?" he joked, giving a low chuckle which morphed into a moan.

"Because I like to see my big brother plead." she purred, nibbling tenderly at his earlobe.

Pietro reached between her legs, pushing her panties to the side so he could caress her before pressing the pads of fingers into her wet heat, eliciting muted cries from his twin. Swatting his hand away, she pushed herself onto him, mewling as he was fully seated within her.

"Love you, Pietro." Wanda managed to force out, bracing her hands against the back of the chair to give her the leverage required to bounce atop him.

"Love you too, Wanda." he whispered, his eyes locked on her face.

Her knees felt a bit sore as she rocked against him, scraping lightly against the edges of the chair. The position was a bit odd, she had to admit, but incredibly enjoyable nonetheless. She kept him close, one hand braced on the chair, the other moving to tangle in his hair. The kisses were hot and hungry, swallowing the moans of their twin.

Wanda dug her nails into the wood of the chair, feeling almost overwhelmed by the sheer pleasure she was receiving, the adrenaline still surging through her veins, and by the helpless little whimpers her brother was uttering. She took his bottom lip into her mouth, sucking and nipping at it. The resulting groan he gave almost made her dizzy with lust, as did the sudden thrust of his hips beneath her.

With muffled cries against their sibling's lips, they crashed, quivering in delight as they grasped the other as close as possible.

"You okay?" he panted, cupping her cheek in his palm.

"Wonderful." she replied, brushing back his sweat soaked hair before leaning in to throw her arms around him.

In their bliss induced state neither of them took notice of how the chair was leaning back precariously, and when Wanda moved herself slightly to kiss his forehead they toppled backwards. Quick as lightning, Pietro caught her, steadying her in his arms before placing her back to her feet, grinning like an idiot.

"Seems we managed to get the position down well enough, but not the cuddling afterwards." he laughed kissing her temple.

Wanda laughed along with him, the merry sound of her giggles blending with his as they shared ecstatic little kisses.

"You know, I could get used to this. You and I, partners in crime." she sighed in delight, weaving her arms around his shoulders.

"Maybe we should do stuff like this more often. I certainly can't complain. As long as you're by my side, I am the happiest person alive." Pietro replied, kissing her temple.

Wanda grinned, lifting her head to gaze up at him. "As am I, my brother."

The adrenaline had begun to wear off by this point, making the twins exhausted as they felt the rush leave their bodies. Wanda gave a yawn as she nuzzled herself into his chest, and pressed a soft kiss over his heart.

"You alright there?" he asked, stroking her hair.

"I'm sleepy. Carry me." she whispered, resting her cheek on his shoulder.

Pietro gave her a gentle smile, pulling her into his arms as he whisked her off to bed, carefully settling her among the pillows before laying beside her.

"Rest, sweetheart. I'll keep watch. I'll always be there to protect you." he whispered, leaning in to press a tender kiss to her ear.

Wanda smiled sleepily at him. "I know you will, my beloved. And I will always be there to protect you too. It's you and me, against the world."

"As it always has been." Pietro murmured, pressing more loving kisses along her jaw.

Wanda's eyes fluttered closed, drifting off into a much-needed slumber, but not before whispering "As it always will be."


	27. Height Differences

Height Difference (Your Own Kink)

When they were young, Wanda was always the taller of the two, and it frustrated Pietro to no end. He would constantly bemoan his misfortune, and would stand on his toes to pretend he was the same height as Wanda.

Pietro glared at himself in the mirror before looking over to his sister with absolute envy. "Why are you taller? We're twins, so that isn't fair!" he demanded to know.

Wanda simply stuck her tongue out at him. "Because I'm a good girl who actually eats her vegetables." she retorted.

"That can't be it, right?" he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest bitterly. "I'm the older twin, I should be taller too!"

"No, I was supposed to be born first." she teased, ruffling his hair.

Pietro simply looked up at her, tilting his chin so he could look her directly in the eye. "I'll show you, one of these days I'm going to be tall too!" he grumbled, swatting her hand away.

Wanda shrugged at this, smiling faintly. "Maybe. It doesn't matter, you're still my big brother, no matter what."

When they were teens he never really did manage to beat her height, the two of them constantly fluctuating due to unusual growth spurts. Yet his desire to beat her height was growing increasingly stronger as time passed on, and he would get frustrated by the very little progress he had. The lack of nutrition certainly didn't help Pietro's goal, but he still told her that one day he would manage to grow over her.

"Why are you so concerned with your height anyways?" she couldn't resist asking one night, genuinely curious about her brother's desire to be tall.

"I just am! I actually want to feel like the older one, just for once." he huffed, rolling onto his side and wrapping an arm around her. "Besides, wouldn't you like to have a taller brother?"

"I don't care, I just want my brother. Short, tall, whatever." she replied, shrugging her shoulders.

Pietro sighed. "I just want to be tall. If I'm tall, I can protect you better, people will be less likely to start a fight. Nobody is afraid of a one hundred and sixty five centimeter kid." he pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

He just looked so sullen that Wanda couldn't help but giggle a little. "Pietro, I love you, even at one hundred and sixty five centimeters. I would love you at any height, my brother." she promised, pressing a kiss against his lips and smiling the whole while.

"I know, I just love you, so much. You're my everything. I want to be the best man I can be for you. I want to be able to protect you, to be able to scare away anyone who would want to do you harm." he whispered, his thumb caressing her cheek, trailing over the delicate features before coming to rest behind her neck to bring her in for another kiss.

"You already are, Pietro. There is no one else I want more in my life than you, you're my everything as well." she responded, her fingers skimming down his arm before coming to rest over his heart. "You don't have to be anything but yourself, and if that ends up being short, then so be it. I love you."

Pietro's sweet smile seemed to light up the room at that, his eyes expressing nothing but pure adoration for his twin. "Have I ever told you just how wonderful you are?" he mumbled appreciatively, kissing her brow.

Wanda grinned, wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders. "Everyday."

His lips quirked, and he returned the embrace. "Well, you deserve it every minute. I love you, my darling sister."

By the time they had reached the brink of adulthood, Pietro had managed to grow just barely over Wanda, standing almost eye to eye with her. He was immensely proud of this.

"We're at the perfect height for kissing now, sister. Perhaps one day I will manage to grow over you." he mentioned ecstatically, his eyes sparkling with delight.

"Is that so? Want to show me how perfect our height is?" she teased, leaning in to brush her nose against his.

His lips met hers in a quick kiss, and she could feel his grin against her lips. She couldn't help but share his enthusiasm, it was entirely infectious.

"I'm glad for you, Pietro, I know how badly you wanted to be tall, ever since we were children." she said, caressing his cheek with her lips.

His smile was dazzling, he's never looked more elated. He couldn't help but laugh, "Maybe now people will believe me when I say I'm the older twin."

It was after they joined the Avengers that Wanda once again took notice of their height differences. They had been working out together at the gym when it occurred to her how much bigger Pietro was now, compared to her. Standing at six foot he hovered a good five inches over her, and his broad shoulders made him nearly twice as wide.

She had thought that the five foot five scrawny little scamp she had grown up with was simply adorable, his ferocious tenacity almost in complete juxtaposition with his body. But now... Wanda let out a soft breath. Yes, she definitely thought his height suited him a lot more now.

She chewed her lip as she glanced up and down at his body, noting how this realization made her pulse increase in speed. Apparently, she was projecting, she just couldn't control it sometimes, because he turned to face her with a knowing smirk on his lips.

Wanda gave him a shy smile, a blush painting her nose. "Sorry." she mumbled.

"So, what's on your mind? What's getting you hot?" he chuckled as he dropped his weights, a heavy thud resounding throughout the room.

"Nothing." she replied, trying to avoid the question.

He slid next to her, gripping her chin to look her in the eye, his own sparkling with amusement. "Come now, talk to me. Your big brother is always here for you, yeah?"

Another flush of heat washed through her at the word "big", her face growing even redder. This seemed to amuse him, and he quirked his lips.

"Alright then, here, let's have a kiss." he teased, and puckered his lips playfully.

Wanda smiled, and threw her arms over his shoulders and stood on the tips of her toes to reach his mouth, realizing once again just how short she was in comparison to him. His large hands went to her waist, his splayed fingers creating a burst of heat in her skin beneath them. Her fingers moved to grip his biceps, enjoying the feel of the hard muscle and the surprisingly soft skin beneath her fingertips.

With a soft pop, they pulled away, smiles on both of their faces.

"Your big brother loves you, my sweet sister. Very much." he chuckled, and ruffled her hair.

There it was again, the racing of her pulse and spreading warmth, which she again projected to him on accident. Apparently, arousal loosened her grip on her powers.

"Come on, what's going on? You're clearly turned on." he laughed awkwardly, tugging at his collar.

"Uh... promise not to laugh?" she asked softly, her eyes darkened with lust as she observed him. His face mirrored her own, his eyes wide and blown out in desire.

"Promise." he agreed, and shot her a quick wink. "So, what's up?"

"I like how much taller you are than I am." she explained, cringing slightly in embarrassment.

His brow quirked at this, and he cocked his head to the side. "Is that so? Well, I'm not going to lie, I like it too. You're at the perfect height for me to kiss your hair." Pietro replied, demonstrating with a sweet kiss to her forehead.

Another spike of arousal shot through her system, her body aching in want. She stood on her toes to kiss him deeply, her teeth nipping slightly at his lower lip and her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders. Against her belly she could feel the evidence of his interest, making her toes curl in anticipation.

With a soft pop, Pietro pulled away from her. "Come on, let's go to the bedroom. I want to make my little sister squirm in delight." he breathed. Their bodies were so close that she could sense his heart pounding heavily against her body.

"That's the best idea you've had all day." Wanda giggled, stroking his jaw with the utmost tenderness.

Within an instant, he swept her off her feet, racing them towards their room in the facility and depositing her on the bed gently. "I want to make you pant and whine, would you like that?" he asked, settling his tall form over her more petite one, his breath warming her face as his fingers tangled in her hair.

"Yes, absolutely. Your little sister wants you, my brother." she sighed, stretching beneath him.

His fingers traced the hem of her tank top, teasing the edge before she sat up to give him enough room to strip it from her. He uttered a soft groan, pressing a brief kiss to her neck before sneaking a hand up her sports bra to palm a breast. Wanda couldn't help but moan when she noted how his hand covered the entirety of her breast.

"Oh, God, Pietro." she whispered, arching into his incredible touch.

Her bra went next, his fingers traveling over the expanse of exposed skin before brushing over her sensitive nipple, drawing a low sigh as she wriggled beneath him.

"You're so lovely, simply stunning." he whispered, awestruck by her. He renewed his efforts to arouse her, letting his fingers drift down her belly to sneak beneath the waistband of her sweatpants. His thick fingers found her wet and waiting, and sunk in. "I can't wait to make love to you." he whimpered, his lips finding the sensitive spot beneath her ear, lightly sucking.

"Then do it, I can't take it any longer. I want you, Pietro." she gasped, grasping at his broad shoulders.

A filthy grin spread across his face. "Lift your hips, let me take these off." He was teasing the band of her trousers, his lustful thoughts dancing from his mind to hers.

Wanda wanted nothing more than to fulfill those desires, and obliged him, the sweatpants and panties being tossed somewhere else before he slid off of her, standing beside their bed as he began to strip himself, revealing his muscular body.

"Come here, darling." she panted, reached a hand out to him.

He gratefully slid his hand against hers, their fingers interlocking as he settled between her thighs, positioning himself against her. He drew a delighted groan from his twin as he sunk into her awaiting warmth.

His weight felt heavenly against her body, the way he arched his back so he could look her directly in the eye making her shiver with delight.

"You good?" he asked, his eyes wide with concern.

"Of course." she replied, kissing his temple.

He began to move, his thrusts languid and his eyes studying her face. Wanda felt her body react, her heart stirring as she clenched her fingers into the sheets. His free palm came to rest over her hand, and a kind smile graced his lips.

"You look lovely, does this feel alright?" Pietro asked, bringing her hand up so he could kiss her knuckles.

"Mmm, I'm more than alright. You're perfect, you know that?" she moaned, letting her eyes slide closed as her head fell to the side. He immediately responded by kissing her throat, his warm lips caressing her.

"I love you. I always will." he whispered. His hips continued to move against hers, their bodies fitting together perfectly in spite of their height differences. To Wanda, this only served as further proof of how they were made for one another, their bodies wouldn't match like two puzzle pieces if they were not meant to join.

"I love you too, Pietro. My beloved." she panted, her hips colliding blissfully against his, chasing that perfect feeling.

They moved in perfect unison, their skin in constant contact and their hearts pounding in a single rhythm. She was getting close, her delight soaring higher and higher with each heartbeat, and her toes curled, anticipating her inevitable release.

Wanda quivered in pure pleasure, her climax crashing over her like a tidal wave, and she brought him down with her, her powers causing her to project once again. They panted, their breaths mingling as he partially collapsed atop her, his weight serving as an anchor back to reality. One last kiss was pressed to the crook of her neck before he flopped onto his back. Wanda curled herself against him, feeling the warmth of his body, a comforting sensation. His arms enveloped her, and he nuzzled himself into her shoulder.

"Love you, Wanda. So much. Have I ever told you just how wonderful you are?" Pietro breathed, his grin discernible against her skin.

Wanda smiled, and kissed his hair. "Everyday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably the most difficult chapter to write. :/


	28. Wearing the Other's Clothes

Wearing the Other's Clothes

Wanda had a habit of "borrowing" various articles of Pietro's clothes, and would snag whatever she felt like wearing from his dressers if the mood struck her. Pietro found the custom endearing and would let her take whatever she liked, provided she let him borrow something of hers in exchange.

It had begun one morning when Wanda decided she would much rather wear her brother's jacket over her own, and pulled it on while he was busy showering. After a few minutes she could hear him rummaging through the drawers, mumbling to himself while she sat in the kitchen, having her breakfast. Behind her she could feel the gust of air as he ran to the basement to check their laundry, determined to find his favorite sweater.

"Wanda? Have you seen my jacket? The dark blue one with the arrows down the arms?" he shouted from the basement.

She snickered to herself about how unobservant he was, taking a sip of coffee before replying "No, dearest."

"Well if it's not there then where-?" he asked as he charged up the stairs, until he was cut off when he saw what she was wearing, his eyes dancing with mirth. "Wanda?" Pietro asked, smiling widely.

"Yes?" she replied, looking up from her newspaper.

"Is that my sweater?" His lips were quirked into an adoring smile, and the tone of his voice told her that he was quite amused.

"Yes. I'm wearing it today, if you don't mind." she chuckled, her fingers digging into the fabric of the hem.

"No, not at all. Looks cute on you." he mentioned, running an appreciative finger down the side of her arm.

Wanda giggled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Sorry, love. I know you like this jacket, but I wanted to wear it for a little bit." she apologized.

"Don't apologize, we've always shared everything. I just wish you told me before I started tearing through the dressers like a mad-man." he laughed, returning the favor with a kiss of his own. "Though it's hardly fair that you get my sweater and it's cold outside." he teased.

Wanda smiled, and held a finger up. "Wait here a second." She ran off into their bedroom, reaching into their closet to pull out her red leather jacket. When she returned she tossed it at him, and he caught it with great ease, laughing the whole while.

"I suppose this will do just fine. Now I smell like your perfume." he said, tugging the garment on with a wide grin on his face. It looked a little silly, the sleeves just a bit too short on him, but it seemed to suit him.

All day they would receive questioning looks from their teammates, wondering why they were wearing the other's clothing. They simply shrugged, their answer being "It's a twin thing".

A few months after they joined the Avengers, Captain America decided to ask Pietro on a mission of "utmost stealth", implying that Wanda, with her incredibly destructive powers, would not be invited along. It was going to be for the most part an undercover type scenario; keep everything from the press, do it fast, and a large team wouldn't serve that goal well.

Pietro had no interest in joining Steve's manhunt for his former best friend, nor did he have any interest in leaving his sister behind.

"Please, Pietro. I know you don't like to leave Wanda behind, but I really need your help on this one. You can get in and out of bases faster than anyone else, and that is exactly what I need for this job. Natasha and I will be there, but we can't quite be as stealthy as you are. And with Hydra, we need to be as undetected as possible. I promise it won't last long." Steve pleaded with him.

"Absolutely not. Unless you plan to take Wanda with us, I'm not going. We work as a team, you know that." Pietro retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's only a quick in and out type mission, with a small amount of scouting. I promise you and your sister will be back together before you know it." Steve said.

Pietro was completely repulsed by this idea, but with Wanda's gentle urging, and Steve's assurance that it would only last at most three days, he finally relented and agreed to come along.

He had been given the rest of the day to pack up and say his goodbyes to Wanda, which he refused to waste, darting around the house to pull the bare minimum of clothing and throw it haphazardly into his travel bag. There was only one article of clothing he wanted left: his favorite sweater, which he couldn't seem to locate in their laundry hamper. He could have sworn that was where he put it.

He meandered into their bedroom, even though he already went through his dressers while Wanda was showering. "Wanda have you seen my-? Oh." he was cut off when he saw she was on their bed, wearing it. Of course, that wasn't what caused him to lose his train of thought, however, the fact that she was wearing  _only_  the sweater did. "Well, clearly you have." was all he could think to say after several silent moments.

"You want it back?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"No, it looks good on you." he mumbled, his face a vivid shade of scarlet.

Wanda smiled wickedly. "I wanted to have a bit of fun before you go on your mission. Who knows how long you'll be gone?" she purred, gesturing for him to come nearer.

"Cap promised three days at most, it won't be long, my darling." he chuckled, padding closer towards her so he could lean in for a kiss.

"Three days too long." she pointed out, tangling her fingers into his silky white locks.

"Three days far too long." he agreed, seating himself on the bed beside her.

Wanda quickly scrambled atop of him, and kissed down his throat hungrily before tugging at the collar of his shirt with her teeth, implicating she wanted it off. Now. Pietro immediately obliged her, sitting up so he could remove the garment before carefully placing it on their bedside table for quicker redressing afterwards. Her fingers made quick work of his trousers, being a little less conscientious of his need for them later and simply tossed them behind her.

He propped himself up on his elbows, reaching a hand for the zipper of his sweater, which she grasped and placed back to his side.

"No. Please, let me wear this." she whispered, moving her hands restlessly over his chest as she shifted her body, balancing herself on his thighs.

Pietro gave a soft breath at this, his eyes wide. "God, Wanda... How are you so damn sexy? Of course you can wear it." he moaned.

A smirk was her response, as well as a deep kiss, her right hand coming to twine with his beside his head. Slowly, she began to lift her body, her free hand helping position them so she could sink down on him, eliciting low cries from both of the twins. She was so warm around him, so perfect, that he couldn't help but whimper as she began to move, the sensations he was receiving the pure definition of "amazing".

Wanda too was panting and moaning, her body fitting perfectly atop his. Her glossy curls fell over her face as she leaned in close to kiss him greedily, the feeling of the fabric of his sweater against his skin drawing a soft whine from his lips.

"You really look amazing in that sweater, better than I do." Pietro managed to grunt out.

Wanda gave him a half smile before leaning in to kiss the sweat beading on his temple. "I don't know about that. I love you, Pietro. I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you more, my sweet." he whispered, kissing her nose.

Her hips continued to collide blissfully with his, drawing out noises Pietro didn't even know possible from the both of them as they began to reach their crests. Wanda was a vision of loveliness above him, her curls framing her face, her face shining with sweat, her plump lips parted in an arousing moan. A familiar heat was pooling in his groin, warning him that he might not last much longer.

Thankfully, Wanda brought herself to climax a mere two seconds before he set off his own. He let his eyes slip closed as he let out graceless little cries of sheer delight, his body jerking pleasurably as he heard Wanda's quiet mewls while she shivered above him.

Wanda collapsed atop him, her head coming to rest on his chest as she gasped, trying to reclaim her breath. Pietro's breathing was wild, and he let his arms come to wrap around her body, holding her close. He wished that he had nowhere to go, that Cap wasn't waiting for him, so he could rest peacefully with his twin.

Eventually reality set back in, and they both knew that Pietro had to leave soon, despite their desperate wishes it wasn't so. With a sigh, Wanda pushed herself up, straddling his waist as she clutched his sweater close to her skin.

"I'm never going to be able to look at that sweater the same way again." he chuckled, his fingers unzipping it. If the time wasn't pressing, he would have done it slower, he would have relished in peeling it away from her to reveal her stunning body and getting ready for round two. Time was growing short, Captain America would be waiting, and as much as he hated the thought of leaving her, the less they delayed, the faster he could return to his twin, where he belonged.

"Think of me when you wear this, won't you, darling?" she whispered, handing him back the sweater.

"I don't need the jacket to remind me to think of you, you're always on my mind." he replied, taking the article of clothing before leaning in to brush a gentle kiss over her ear.

"Pietro?" she asked, her voice small.

"Yes, Wanda?"

"Please come back to me, safe and sound." Wanda pleaded quietly, her arms wrapping around his shoulders as she rested her head on his chest, listening to the melody of his heartbeat.

"I promise you, I'll come back home in perfect condition. I love you, Wanda." Pietro vowed, brushing his nose against hers as he moved closer for a kiss.

By the time they had said their goodbyes and Pietro had boarded the Quinjet, Wanda noticed he purposefully left his sweater behind, a note tucked into one of the pockets.

Inscribed on the letter in hurried handwriting were the words: "Dearest Wanda, I know I left my jacket, but I think you'd like it much more than I would. Besides, I took yours, and you'll need something to keep you warm while I'm away. I'll see you soon, and I miss you already. -All of my love, Pietro."


	29. Dirty Talk

Dirty Talk

Pietro didn't know how they did it, but meetings managed to drag out so long that he would feel _tired_ during them, a rarity considering his powers. The way Steve's voice would drone on and on about policies, and Avengers business this and Avengers public relations that... It was almost enough to make the speedster snap.

Being an Avenger certainly wasn't as exciting as he might have hoped. He craved action, he craved the feel of the wind rushing past him as he pushed himself to his limits, moving so fast that time could almost seem at a standstill. Instead, he was caged inside, his eyelids drooping and his cheek rested in his palm as he fought to remain awake.

Pietro swore he could feel his sanity slipping away as he tried to process whatever it was Captain America was saying, his eyes fluttering opened and closed as he slid between the cracks of wakefulness and slumber. Slowly, he rested his chin on the backs of his hands, thinking of anything else he could be doing at this moment. He could have been out jogging, or cuddling with Wanda, taking her on a date, buying her flowers... Hell, at this point he was so bored he might even consider doing laundry if it would get him out of this.

He rested his forehead on the table, the cool glass surprisingly comfortable to him as he let his eyes remain closed.

"Wanda, your brother..." Steve whispered politely, gesturing to the hunched over form of her twin. Pietro was in a sort of half sleep, able to hear, but not quite processing what anyone said, and well on his way to a much needed nap. He felt he deserved to sleep if he managed to make it thirty minutes into the meeting without exploding.

"No, Wanda." he grumbled sleepily as she tapped his shoulder, burying his face deeper into his arms, feeling too lazy to swat her hand away.

" _Come on, baby, you can't keep falling asleep during meetings. I know they bore you, but you need to pay attention_." her telepathy whispered through the recesses of his mind, and he gave a graceless grunt in response.

" _Because apparently I need another lecture about public relations. Let me sleep. I don't know how I of all people can be bored to exhaustion, so congrats to Steve on being the first. At least I haven't been bored to tears yet, though we might get there if I have to hear one more lecture about "Avengers policy". How many times do we have to discuss that_?" he thought back, not even cracking an eye open.

" _I'm bored too, you have no idea. It's difficult to pay attention when all I can think about is how much I want you fuck me until I'm screaming for more_." Wanda replied.

Pietro's eyes flew open. Surely he misunderstood her in his boredom induced haze, right? " _Wait, what did you just say_?" he asked, shifting in his chair.

" _You need to pay attention_." came her playful response. She gave him another tap to the shoulders, which he responded to by sitting up slightly, groaning as he moved to look at Captain America, who was deep into his discussion about being polite to civilians outside of Avenging missions, otherwise it would reflect badly on the team as a whole.

Pietro simply rolled his eyes. If the Avengers were saving their lives, who cared how they acted after hours? He couldn't help but feel a certain sense of irony behind his thoughts as he looked over at Wanda.

" _And no, you didn't mishear me earlier. I simply can't stop thinking about you, brother, or the things I want you to do to me after this meeting_." Wanda said, a smirk coming over her crimson lips.

Well, now he was certainly awake. He shot her a sideways glance, his eyes dark with desire. Part of him was curious as to what was going on in that beautiful mind of hers, and the other part knew it would only make this discussion even more unbearable.

Apparently she was determined to carry on, her smirk growing wider. " _God, how I want you. I want you to carry me to our bed, throw me on it and fuck me like an animal, hard and rough. I can't stop picturing it_." She could probably sense how flustered he was getting, how his heart rate was increasing and how his mind was whirling as he too began to picture it.

" _Wanda, oh God... Please..._ " he replied, digging his fingers into the table to maintain his focus. Now really wasn't the best time to get worked up, yet it felt too good to fight, her voice a blessing compared to the monotonous topic Cap was blabbing on and on about.

" _Oh, you like hearing that, don't you, my pretty Pietro? I can tell. You like hearing how much I want you, and I know just how much you want me too_." her voice cooed in his mind, driving him wild. His fingers clenched tighter, scraping the table.

"You alright there, Pietro?" Sam leaned in to whisper, noticing how he had gone from fully asleep to brimming with excessive nervous energy within a moment's notice.

"Bored." he grumbled. He could practically feel Wanda's smug smile against the back of his neck, and he really wanted nothing more than to fulfill her wishes right here and now.

" _Bored? Don't say that, my love. How can you be bored when you know your sister desires nothing more than to have you again and again until all she can do is scream in pleasure for you_?" Wanda teased, hiding a salacious grin behind her fingers when she saw him cross his legs out of desperation.

" _Wanda, baby, please... can we just leave? You've got my attention._ " he pleaded, yet trained his eyes on Steve, determined to not let the others know of his distraction.

" _I'm sorry, brother sweetest, but we can't. But oh, when we are done... The things we will do... Over and over, until we are completely satiated. Mmm, I'm so aroused just thinking of it, my darling brother._ " she purred, crossing her own legs.

The thrumming in his veins was growing increasingly fast, his fingers itching to grasp her hand, and his lips burning with the desire to kiss her. Why did she have to be so good at this? Knowing Steve, this meeting could last for another two long, painful hours and he was aroused beyond compare. Wanda's smooth voice could really do wonders for him.

With a soft hum he decided he could turn the tables around. She may already be turned on, but certainly he could help further it. " _You know, Wanda dearest, once we are done here, I will take you up on your offer. I will just tear you out of your clothes and pound you into the mattress until the both of us can no longer think._ " his thoughts whispered, a smile spreading over his face as he heard her breath hitch.

" _More, tell me more..._ " she asked. Beneath the table he could see her fingers clasping at her thighs, and could sense her desperation. Well, perhaps this meeting wouldn't be too bad.

" _You have no idea how amazingly sexy you are. God, the way you were talking to me... You really know how to work a guy up. I want you, so badly. Can't wait until this is over, and I can kiss every inch of your gorgeous body, make you squirm in delight. You're so stunning, my pretty girl._ " he teased, enjoying the faint pink tint to her cheeks from the corner of his eye. " _I plan to make it difficult to stay quiet._ "

" _Then perhaps we should go home after. Loud as we want, no one to see us._ " Wanda said desperately.

" _I'd like that. I love to hear all of your pretty noises, you sound so amazing. You make the hottest sounds when we're together. I swear, you make it **so** hard not to come then and there when you start moaning, especially when you moan my name._ " Pietro replied heatedly, trying his best to look impassive. He shifted in his seat, hoping to get a bit more comfortable. His trousers were just too damn tight right now.

" _Oh believe me, darling, they're nothing compared to your noises. You're so loud and expressive. And the way you start panting and whining... Just thinking about it gives me shivers. And when you say my name, it's like you live for me and only me._ " she purred.

" _That's because I do. My sweet sister, you are my everything. I love you, Wanda._ " he replied, his hand slipping to her side, and she twined their fingers together.

The remainder of the lecture was spent in silence, yet their bodies were abuzz with arousal. The instant Steve let them go, Pietro swept Wanda into his arms, carrying her out of the building and straight home. Their lips met in a hasty, voracious kiss as she fumbled with her pockets to fish out her keys, and slammed them hurriedly into the lock so they could head immediately for bed.

"God, Wanda, you have no idea how bad I wanted to just fuck you then and there." he growled, his fingers urgently tugging at her top. Wanda uttered a low moan at his words, urging him on. "You like that, huh? You like teasing your brother until he almost loses control? Who knew my pretty sister could be such a wild little thing?"

"Mmm, yes, it only makes the moments afterwards a lot more intense, don't you think?" she breathed, her fingers hooking into his belt loops to drag his hips closer. "You're so hard already. Guess you couldn't wait to do this." Her fingers began teasingly caressing him through the fabric of his jeans, making him pant with want.

"No, not at all. I'm not a patient man, but you certainly did push me to my limits today." he chuckled, lifting her chin so he could steal a fierce kiss from her.

"Well then, let's not delay any further." she giggled, pulling her top over her head before yanking on his demandingly. Pietro was all too happy to comply as the two tore at each other's garments, tumbling back on the bed.

The was a soft snapping sound as he yanked her panties off, tearing them in the process.

"You really are quite turned on, aren't you?" Wanda laughed as he tossed the shredded remains to the floor. "Good thing I have lots of those."

"Told you, you really got me worked up. You have no idea how damn sexy your voice is, and when you say such naughty things, you make me want more." he grumbled, nudging her thighs apart as he shucked off his trousers.

"And you don't think I feel the same? Your voice drives me crazy, the way it gets so husky when you're aroused..." she panted, tugging him desperately above her.

Pietro's hungry lips immediately latched onto her neck, sucking a faint pink mark at the base before nipping up the length. "My precious sister, let me show you just how bad I want you." he groaned.

"Show me, now. And then again and again." she hissed, arching her hips against him.

"With pleasure." Pietro purred with a wink, sinking into her to pull cries from his twin.

Their bodies collided with great fervor, their lips spilling unabashed cries of delight, allowing themselves to be as loud as they desired. Their hands met in a tight embrace, their eyes locked as they pushed each other towards a peak, collapsing in delight with a unified roar of pleasure.

Weak moans passed their lips as they recovered, their heavy breaths and beating hearts in perfect tempo.

"Wow... Remind me to tease you some more at our next meeting." Wanda panted, combing her fingers through his sweat-matted hair.

"I wouldn't do that. I might make good on that whole "then and there" promise." he gasped.

"Mmm, can you just imagine the look on Steve's face if we were to suddenly jump each other in the middle of one of his lectures?" she asked, sounding particularly amused.

Pietro couldn't help but give a raucous laugh. "Oh God, I can just picture it. He wouldn't know whether to be angry that we've interrupted his little speech, or confused that their resident twins suddenly decided to get busy on the table."

Wanda laughed along with him, resting her forehead against his. "It would be quite the stir, wouldn't it?"

"Oh, definitely." he chuckled before pressing his lips to her nose. "I love you, Wanda. You don't know just what you do to me. I'm not talking about sex, I mean on a regular basis. Whenever I'm around you, I feel invincible. My heart sings whenever you are near, and sobs whenever you are too far. I adore you, so much."

Wanda smiled gently. "You have quite the way with words, you know that?"

"I wouldn't say that, I can't even explain half of how much I love you, how proud I am to be your brother, your partner." he whispered.

"My _soulmate_." she corrected him, kissing his cheek. "And Pietro, I do know how you feel. You know why? Because you do the same to me. You make me feel bulletproof, you make me feel protected, and loved, and cherished. You give me the love I never thought I deserved, that I never thought possible."

"And you say I have a way with words?" Pietro breathed, clutching her tightly, never wanting to let her go. "I don't deserve you. You're so perfect, so amazing... I can't figure out what I did right to earn your love."

Wanda simply kissed his brow. "It's not about right or wrong, brother. They say our love is wrong, but to us, it's right. It's about us, as a couple, as siblings... We love each other, that's what matters."

Pietro grinned, and let his lips meet hers in a sweet embrace. "You're absolutely right, it's about us. Love you, my sweetheart, with all I have."

Wanda grinned, slowly letting her smile transform into a sexy smirk. "Love you too. I believe we said something about "again and again"?"

Pietro just laughed, all too happy to comply again.


	30. Holding Hands

Holding Hands (Whatever Pleases You)

They had been holding hands since they could first remember. It just felt like a natural order to them; magnets attracted metal, birds travelled south for the winter, and the Maximoff twins liked to hold hands. Their fingers always had fit perfectly together, and when their palms brushed, they would feel at ease. It had become a sign of comfort, a sign that they were there for each other, that they loved the other.

Their parents had tried to dissuade them, arguing that such actions may have been innocent at four, but at ten, they were far too old to be holding hands in public.

"Don't worry, Wanda. They're just stupid adults. What do they know? We're twins. I promise you, I'm never going to stop caring about you, okay?" he had told her as they cuddled in a makeshift fort underneath their kitchen table, as they were wont to do when they were alone after school, their parents busy at work.

"Me too, I promise I'll always care about you too." she giggled, reaching her hand out to him. His palm met her own, their fingers sliding together.

"You and me, we're a team. One day, we're going to see the world, you and I. Where would you want to go first?" Pietro asked, a wide grin on his face.

Wanda chewed her lip thoughtfully, pondering where on Earth would be the best place to go. She's never seen anything beyond their small Sokovian town, what would it be like out there? "I want to see everything. There's a whole world out there, why settle for one place? I guess the first thing I want to see is what is beyond out town, maybe go to the next one over. Or those mountains nearby."

"You mean Wundagore? That could be fun. Just you and me on a hiking trip, exploring the mysterious mountains of Transia!" he giggled ecstatically.

With a smile and a squeeze of their hands they made a promise to explore Wundagore together when they grew up.

Tragedy always seemed to find them, any semblance of happiness stripped away from them in the span of a single second, and only one person was responsible, his name staring them in the face as they cowered beneath his bed, crying over the loss of their parents, over the fear of setting off the shell.

"Pietro, I'm scared, are we going to die?" Wanda sobbed, clutching at his filthy shirt, her eyes bright with fear and tears streaming down the sides of her face.

He looked terrified, tears threatening to spill as they peeked out at the shell from beneath the safe haven of their bed, three feet away from their faces. It seemed to mock them, as though it were saying "one move, and you will share the same fate as your parents". 

"Shh, don't cry, don't cry. Just stay still." Pietro choked out.

"I don't want to die. I-" she couldn't stem the onslaught of tears, hiccuping as she shuddered beside her twin, his right arm wrapped tightly around her. His left hand reached for hers.  
Their fingers had been locked together for two days straight after the horrible event that claimed the lives of their parents, and almost claimed their own. When they were pulled from the rubble, they left the site hand in hand, refusing to look back once.

The hand holding grew increasingly frequent as they fought to survive on the cruel Sokovian streets, a constant reminder that no matter what the world would throw at them, they would always survive. They would always survive, because they knew they had the other.

They had been out scavenging for scraps when a couple of teenaged ruffians decided to engage them. An unsolicited punch was thrown at Pietro, sending him skidding across the alley.

"Who said you could dig through our dumpster, kid?" one of them hissed, landing a kick to his gut.

Immediately, Wanda reacted, flinging herself at the assailant. Her weight wasn't great, but it was enough to push him back. "Leave my brother alone!" she shrieked, digging her nails into the arm of the teenager.

His partner attempted to grab her, and she slammed her foot back into his groin, causing him to double over in pain as the air left his chest.

Pietro had managed to scramble to his feet, grabbing a trash can lid to smack it against the first attacker, rendering him temporarily stunned. His hand grabbed hers as he dragged her away, running through the streets as fast as they could, never stopping to look back until they were locked behind the door of their shelter.

"You okay? Tell me they didn't hurt you!" he wailed as he looked her over, checking for any evidence of pain.

"No, I'm fine. And you? You okay?" she replied, her fingers giving him a squeeze of assurance.

"I'm good. Love you, sis. I'm never going to let anyone touch you like that again." Pietro mumbled, pulling her in for a tight embrace. 

Something seemed to shift in that moment, and Wanda could feel an odd pang in her heart. "Love you too, brother."

It was later that night Wanda realized she had fallen in love with him.

Their hands fit perfectly together, they thought. Eventually, they came to find that the rest of them fit perfectly as well: their lips, their bodies, their souls. Everything between them was magnetic, and neither wanted to fight it. The first time they had kissed, their hands met, their fingers locking tightly as they explored the strange new territory. The first time they made love, their fingers were entwined, as it was meant to be.

They had come to miss the closeness as they were separated by Hydra, their palms itching to brush against that of their twin's, and the instant they were freed their hands became connected, the heavy feeling of dread that built in their chests quickly dissipating at the touch of their sibling. Wanda swore she'd never let his hand go again, and never let him out of her sight.

She had broken that promise she made to herself, telling him to go, that she could handle herself. Regret was a bitter pill to swallow, Wanda found. Thankfully, it hadn't lasted long.

It was a few weeks after the event that Pietro decided to surprise her, tugging her aboard the Quinjet one day, and not explaining where their destination was.

"Where are you taking me? At least give me a hint!" Wanda laughed, her fingers covering her eyes, just as he had asked after a few hours. 

"You'll see when we get there. It's nice, I promise." Pietro replied. She could hear the sounds of the Quinjet landing, the metal legs scraping against either concrete or stone. Eventually his hand found her own, their fingers interlocking. "Here, keep those eyes closed, follow me."

"You don't let me see, and you won't tell me what it is." she giggled. "I shouldn't be surprised, should I? You like to have secrets. What if I trip? It's hard to follow you when I can't see."

"Then I will catch you." he responded simply, his grip on her hand growing tighter.

She could feel the light breeze tousle her hair, pushing it into her face as she smiled. "I suppose you will. Are we close?"

"Yes, we're almost there. I'm sure you'll like it. You'll remember right away when you see it." he said, his voice light, almost musical. 

There was so little to be heard, and Wanda couldn't help but wonder where they were. The air was crisp, and she could smell pine and snow, an old, nostalgic scent. 

"Alright, open your eyes." he urged, pressing a sweet kiss to her nose, his warm breath fanning over her face.

Her eyes were met with the sight of a forest, densely packed with trees, and fresh snow falling from the sky. "Is this the outskirts of Sokovia?" she whispered, her voice full of wonderment. Oh, how she's missed the snow.

"Close, it's even better. We used to want to come here when we were kids, we promised to come here when we grew up." he said, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Her eyes widened with glee, the fond memories drifting back to her. "Wundagore..." she breathed.

"The one and only. We have the week off, and I wanted to fulfill our promise. We've done it, sister, we've completed our first step into traveling the world together." he whispered excitedly.

Wanda uttered a soft sigh of delight, her smile wide. She let her eyes slip closed as she savored the moment, inhaling the scent of the fresh snow.

"Hey, Wanda, think fast," Pietro suddenly exclaimed, followed by a smack as a snowball hit her back.

"Oh, it's on!" she giggled, kneeling down to pack some snow into a ball before flinging it at him. He easily dodged the projectile, laughing. "No fair, that's cheating!" 

"Sorry, sis, but you have to keep up." he teased, sticking his tongue out at her.

In retaliation she gestured at an overhead tree, causing the snow on the branches to fall down on him, pelting him with snow. "Oh, I think I can keep up." she chuckled.

"Not fair! Absolutely not fair!" he laughed, brushing off the snow before charging over to kiss her firmly. "And I love it."

They continued to race around, playfully tossing snowballs and laughing like children until they grew exhausted and chilled. Hand in hand they began to walk back to the Quinjet.

"I have something for you. It's nothing like you deserve, but I felt the need to give it to you." Pietro mumbled, stopping them before procuring a simple sterling band from his pocket. "A token of my affection, my sweet sister. I um... I was hoping you'd wear it. As a symbol of my devotion to you." he whispered, his cheeks flushed.

"As in... A wedding band?" she breathed, her heart feeling giddy at the prospect.

"Something like that. I know we can't be married, but I also know that I want to spend my life with you. I want to be together forever, I want to wake up next you every morning, and sleep by you every night. I want to share a home with you, we can find an apartment, I want to be with you, always. I want to travel the world over with you. And you? What of you?"

"Pietro, why did it take you so long to ask me?" she giggled nervously. "You know damn well that I love you, with all that I am. Yes, I'll be proud to wear your ring. Here, give me your left hand." 

Curiously, he extended his hand to her. She tugged off the ring on her index finger, slipping it over the third finger of his hand before pressing a kiss to his knuckles, and slid his gift over her own hand before reaching up to kiss him. "There, now you have a symbol of my love as well, my darling." she whispered against his lips.

"I love you, Wanda. So much. All that I am, all that I will be, is yours. You're my everything, and I adore you." Pietro said reverently, his eyes fixed on the ring she had bestowed onto him. "I promise, I will always be there for you. To hold you, to kiss you, to protect you."

"And I will always be there for you too, my brother. I swear to love you, and protect you as you would protect me. You and I, we're a team, always have been always will be." Wanda replied, pressing a fierce kiss to his lips.

"Of course, I wouldn't want anyone else by my side. You're my partner in crime." he chuckled playfully. "Come on, I'm sure you're cold after the little snowball fight."

They stumbled back to the Quinjet, chilled to the bone and laughing the whole while, the grins on their faces wide and unashamed.

"No use in keeping on our snow covered clothes." Wanda giggled, immediately pushing her coat off before reaching down to pull off her boots. Pietro followed suit, his clothing disappearing In a frenzy, scattering all over the jet. "F.R.I.D.A.Y., turn the heat up! My brother and I are frozen." she asked the artificial intelligence, who responded immediately, the sound of the Quinjet's heat system roaring to life filling the air.

Pietro wrapped his arms around her half-clothed form, his warm body feeling incredible against her chilled skin. She buried her cold nose into his shoulder, and his fingers came to tangle in her hair. Their hands enthusiastically pulled at her remaining garments, kissing and laughing until the two of them were entirely bare, wearing nothing but the rings they exchanged.

Without a single word, she crooked her finger at him, indicating she wanted him closer. He slid to her side, kissing her gently as his hands traversed up her arms, over her smooth neck so he could cradle her face in his palms, the cool metal of the ring on her skin drawing a few tears of sheer disbelief.

"Wanda? Are you alright?" he gasped, concern evident in his voice, and his eyes wide. His thumbs came to brush the tears away with the utmost tenderness.

"I'm more than alright, Pietro. Make love to me." Wanda replied, feeling breathless.

"As you wish, my love." Pietro said, firmly kissing her lips as he caressed her hair. 

Pietro pulled away for a moment to locate a suitable cover for the ground: an emergency blanket that he spread over the floor. Slowly, the two maneuvered themselves to the ground, Wanda hastily tugging him atop her and spreading her legs with wanton need. "Pietro, my sweet, I'm yours, just as you are mine. I want you." she panted, carding her fingers through his hair.

"I love you, so much, Wanda." he moaned, his hands meeting hers in a tight grasp as they joined, a unified gasp of pleasure escaping their lips.

"Love you too, Pietro. More than you'll ever know." she panted, her thumb gently running over his knuckles, arching her back so she was flush against him as he began to move.

There was no longer a need to be shy, no longer a need to fear discovery, they could simply allow themselves to feel, to be in love. Pietro's thrusts were no longer needed to be hurried, and instead he favored a long, slow session, their lips meeting in a heated caress as they grasped their twin, their bodies moving in waves, languid and intimate. 

Wanda allowed herself to cry out, allowed herself to be heard for what felt like the first time in ages. Before, lovemaking had been hushed whispers, retained cries, and altogether too fast. Occasionally they would have the luxury of expression, but it was all too fleeting, and far too rare. Now, they could be as they pleased, and what they wanted was to be loud, to be heard. There was no greater happiness that could have come to them than the joy of being able to be with their twin, unashamed and in love. 

Part of Wanda hoped that perhaps one day they could express themselves to the public, to be able to kiss and hug as any other couple could when not behind closed doors. For now, this would do perfectly.

He felt perfect inside of her, her body greedily taking him in thrust for thrust, responding with glee at each movement. She couldn't help the filthy moans she was uttering, her lips simply allowing every heated noise pass, and his chorus of grunts and whimpers responded, driving her mad with lust.

They reached their bliss together, their bodies pushing and pulling with equal fervor, their hearts beating in tandem, and their fingers interlocked the entire time, the feeling of the metal of his wedding band against her skin drawing a smile to her lips. With a shared gasp they pushed the other over the edge, their minds as entwined as their hands, and clung to each other, as though they were afraid that this were a dream, that the other would manifest into air and leave them.

A quick brushing of his fingers over her own jolted her back to reality, reminding her that this was very real, that he was here beside her, that they had exchanged vows to remain together forever. Wanda gave him a soft smile, nuzzling herself closer against his body, enjoying the warmth that they shared.

Pietro's lips found the crown of her head, gently kissing it before rolling off of her, keeping their palms pressed together.

"Love you, Wanda. Always." Pietro murmured, giving their entwined fingers a squeeze.

Wanda smiled, nestling deeper into his embrace. "Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, we draw to a close. My deepest gratitude to everyone who commented, left kudos, or even just read a few chapters, you guys are all awesome. <3  
> So, what's next? I'm working to make an actual chapter fic with a flowing narrative. In the meanwhile, my tumblr is open for prompts, so stop on by and drop one off, or just say hello!  
> It is: toomanyshipsforme.  
> You guys are seriously amazing, and I can't express how much your overwhelming amount of feedback means to me, you're all simply amazing.  
> Thank you so much-SeaofSin


End file.
